A New End
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: Sequel to A New Beginning. The school is out, summer is over and Cammie Morgan has a lot of fessing up to do. Her arch enemy dies but another one rises from her ashes, even more dangerous than the first. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**OKay so this is the sequel to A New Beginning :D I finally finished the first chapter even though it sucks, please enjoy anyways. It's pretty short so please don't complain. I promise a HEA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher Girls characters or books. I DO end the plot and anyone who copies will be reported (I really don't like it when people steal my ideas) **

* * *

_**Summary**__:  
The summer is over and the question people have been asking is "Where is Cameron Morgan?" It seems no one knows, except for close friends and family. They want to know where she's been; what's she been up to. Cammie certainly isn't about to tell them she was locked up in her room all summer pining over Zach, now was she? How far will she go to keep her love life secrets secret, and how many lie will she tell to avoid the subject of Zach. Especially when Cassandra Goode returns to the CIA, claiming her intentions are for the greater good. _

* * *

Chapter 1

The summer was over, she had work to do; she hadn't left her room all summer. She didn't want to go anywhere, see anyone, or speak to people she couldn't care less about.  
It would be an understatement so say she was depressed.

Her mother use to check up on her but stopped after the first week, sensing her daughter needed space. Cammie wasn't ready to face him; she knew he'd be working at the CIA base. She'd stayed at her parent's newly bought house with her brothers near Langley. Greyson and Landon came and went, always having worried looks on their faces. Her father never came, almost like he knew better.

Cammie just wanted to be happy again.

Her friends had come to visit, Macey more so than the others; she had officially begun to date Greyson, and was often at her house. Cammie wouldn't talk to anyone but her, Macey was the only that could possibly understand. Even when she did speak, it wasn't much. Not until the first official day of work.

"Cammie," Macey sang, entering her room. Cammie grudgingly woke up, it was far too early.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Up, it's the first day of work," she commanded, Cammie could heard her shuffling through her closet.

"I don't wanna go," Cammie moaned, but threw her covers back.

"Cammie," Macey said, coming over to her friend. "You are nineteen years old. You are not going to let some cocky-ass-smirking -bastard get the best of you, right?" Cammie cringed.

"I love him, Macey," she moaned.

"I know. So you know what we're going to do?"

Cammie shook her head.

"We are going to show that son of a bitch what he's missing," Macey replied, retreating back to the closet.

"He's not missing anything. He's probably moved on," Cammie muttered.

"Even if that's true, which it's not, we need you to get over him, move on. So who should be our target?" Macey asked frantically pulling clothes out of the closet.

"I don't want to move on," Cammie said, reaching for the coffee Macey had brought her. She looked at what Macey was wearing; a black and grey V-neck sweater dress that fell just above her knees, grey knit leggings, and black ankle boots. Her black hair was straightened down her back. Macey threw some clothes at Cammie.

"Put these on," Macey ordered. Cammie nodded and began to change. It was a white oversized button-down t-shirt, a big black belt with a silvery buckle to wrap around under the bust line, and black leggings. Cammie rolled her eyes and pulled the clothes on, buttoning up the shirt except for the top few. Macey threw a pair of heels, barely missing Cammie's head and sticking into the wall.

"Thanks, Mace," she said sarcastically, wedging the shoes out of the walls. She pulled on the black strappy heels that went wonderfully with the outfit.

"Damn, he's going to see what he's missing,' Macey complimented.

"Where are Liz and Bex?" Cammie asked, checking herself out in the mirror.

"Liz went to NSA and Bex is at MI6, or do you not remember?" Cammie shook her head, she hadn't remembered.

"I miss them," she mumbled.

"Cammie you've been holed up in your room the whole summer, what did you expect?" she asked, coming at Cammie with makeup.

Cammie sighed and let Macey apply eyeliner and mascara. "I don't know. I'm sorry I'm a bad friend." Macey chuckled but held her hand steady, reaching for a tube of lip gloss.

"You aren't a bad friend," Macey said. "You just have a broken heart. But you're going to find someone else and fall in love all over again. A certain green-eyed boy forgotten," she said doing the finishing touches. She threw a black handbag at Cammie.

"You can say his name Mace."

"Fine, you can forget Zach. Maybe you should go out with Corey," Macey suggested. The girls shared a look before bursting out into laughter, not being able the suggestion it seriously.

"I think that's the first time you've laughed in a while," Macey stated. Cammie smiled.

"It feels good."

"Good, now let's go," Macey said hurriedly, ushering Cammie out the door.

"Where is everyone?" Cammie asked when they got downstairs.

"We're going to be fashionably late," Macey said, dropping Cammie a wink.

"Isn't there a seminar or something today?" Cammie asked, Macey nodded, a cheeky grin playing at her lips.

"Yup, and you're speaking," she said.

"WHAT?"

"I reserved you a spot. Everyone is dying to see the secluded Cameron Morgan," Macey said.

"I am NOT speaking."

"Too bad; you have to, besides, you can show off to Zach how much better you are without him," Macey said, rushing Cammie out the door, car keys in hand.

"What am I supposed to say?" Cammie asked fear creeping into her voice. Macey gave her a look before gunning the engine.

"Just tell them you were sick and now are fully recovered. I don't know, make it up."

"Macey," Cammie said. "They're spies, I think they'll be able to tell if I'm lying or not."

"So? You're a good liar. But if you really think that, tell them the truth," Macey said, giving Cammie a look, almost challenging. Cammie gulped.

"I'm not telling them Zach broke my heart and I was in my room pining for him," Cammie muttered.

Macey smile triumphantly. "That's what I thought."

* * *

"Mace, I'm nervous," Cammie stuttered as they walked towards the auditorium doors. They were at the base in Langley, the rest of the CIA on the other side of the doors.

"Don't be," Macey said, giving her motions to breathe in and out. "Walk in confident, don't be happy or sad, just strut down the aisle like you own it."

"This isn't a fashion show, and I am not a model," Cammie pointed out.

"So, same rules; just march up to the podium and do what you got to do, they're waiting for you. Show Zach how much better you are without him," Macey suggested.

Cammie took a deep long breath. "Alright I can do this. I'll show that son of a bitch what he's missing," Cammie said confidently. "That a girl!" Macey slapped her on the butt making Cammie squeal.

They broke into giggles before the auditorium doors opened. Landon slipped out glaring at the two of them.

The laughter died immediately.

"Oh, shit, could you hear us?" Cammie asked, a blush creeping to her face.

Landon shook his head and the girls breathed a sigh of relief. "Just the squeal and giggles," he added. Cammie and Macey laughed again before regaining their composure.

"Ready?" Cammie smiled and nodded, clearly more comfortable.

Landon gave his sister a supportive smile before dragging Macey into the auditorium, leaving Cammie by herself. She took another deep breath. "I _can _do this."

She pushed the door open.

* * *

**Ahhhhh the longingly awaited sequel to A New Beginning. I know it was short, but I'm still setting it up so please no flames on this god awful chapter. Please Review. Also I am considering doing recap in the next chapter, would u guys like that or not? **


	2. Chapter 2

**OOh so I loved my reviews (and reviewer) so here is a treat to all! PS there is a little bit of Grant/Cammie but its not romantical. **

* * *

Chapter 2

She didn't dare to look around in fear of finding a gaze she just might melt or burst into tears seeing. She stared straight ahead, right into the eyes of the director. She didn't really recognize him, she'd never actually met him before, but you could tell that he was the director. She gave her a small smile which immediately made Cammie feel less nervous. She walked down the single aisle, very aware of the eyes, she wasn't comfortable. She wasn't called the Chameleon for nothing, this was not her scene.

The auditorium was eerily quiet, she didn't want to make a sound, but she continued down the aisle, her heels clicking, the only sound that could be heard for miles. When she reached the stage she stepped up to it gracefully, shaking hands with the director and greeting the rest of the primary staff.

Then she turned to face the large crowd of spies. Her nerves were like a prick in the side, and kept getting stronger with every moment no one spoke. She took a deep breath.

"Okay so I'm just going to come and say this," Cammie said, sounding falsely happy and embarrassed. ""I really wasn't aware that I was supposed to speak and I've no idea what I'm supposed to be saying . . . So I might start rambling and I have no problem with you interrupting me," she said, giving the crowd an award winning smile while they laughed softly.

"Okay so, I'm Cammie Morgan, AKA the Chameleon. I've gone to the Gallagher academy since my seventh grade year, with my mother as headmistress. I come from a family of spies, and I've known I'd come to the CIA for quite a while now. I know a lot of you have been wondering where I've been the last summer," she said, a murmur of agreement ran through the crowd. Cammie swallowed hard, suddenly very nervous.

"I was at home," she said finally. She saw people's face slightly fall but she picked up quickly, ". . . for the first couple days. Then my best friend, Macey," Cammie pointed Macey out in the sea of people, "went to a classified location. I can't tell you where, but it was like a getaway trip you know? Now I have to settle down and work," she grinned. "We did some spy work but mostly it was a vacation; I'm sorry I haven't been here to meet all of you, but I look forward to doing so," Cammie said, her outward appearance made her seem like a bubbly spirit, alive and well, but inside she was freaking out, waiting for someone to contradict her. The applause started, she blushed and stepped down, instantly looking at Macey, who gave her thumbs up.

"Thank you Agent Morgan," the director said, taking her place on the stage. "We all look forward to getting to know you as well." She smiled before navigating her way to Macey as the Director droned on about protocol.

"You did awesome," Macey whispered as she came into hearing range. Cammie smiled and took her seat next to her friend. "I almost believed you," she said, quiet enough so no one else heard her.

"Good," Cammie replied, before settling back into her seat and focusing on the director.

* * *

"CAMMIE!" a voice yelled as the crowd of the auditorium was let out. Cammie turned away from her conversation with Macey to see a tall built spy running at her, his pale blue eyes wide and excited.

He tackled her into a hug, making her grin. "Hey Grant," Cammie said, as he pulled back from her.

"So how was your vacation?" Grant asked. Cammie was about to say 'what vacation?' before she felt a sharp elbow in her side. Macey was giving her a look. And Cammie suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah, It was great, very stress relieving," she said, but she hated lying to Grant. It was like trying to lie to Bex- hard.

"Yeah you seem a lot perkier than at graduation," he said, something flashing through his eyes. Grant lowered his voice, "are you okay with . . . you know?" he asked, Cammie knew what he was referring to. She let out a false laugh and smiled.

"Grant you can say his name," she said. Macey watched as her friend be cheerful, she had to admit she was a great actress, or in this case, spy. Macey would have believed her if she didn't know the

truth.

"So you are over Zach?" he asked, still in a low voice.

Cammie swallowed hard, but it went unnoticed by the people around her.

"Yeah," she said, as a crushing weight fell on her heart. "I'm over Zach." She hated saying it, it felt like poison on her tongue, but she wasn't about to tell Grant that. "How is Bex?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. Grant looked startled for a minute, and then his face settled into an impassive face.

"We broke up," he muttered.

"What?" Cammie and Macey yelled simultaneously, causing heads around them to turn, the quickly lowered their voices. "What?" Cammie repeated.

"I guess it just wasn't really working out . . ." he said, looking away. Cammie patted his shoulder affectionately. "She broke it off," he clarified.

Cammie and Macey frowned. They needed to speak to Bex.

"Don't worry," Macey said, giving him a smile. "She'll come to her senses," she smiled. Grant reluctantly forced a smile.

"Thanks Mace," he said, giving her a quick hug.

"Yeah you guys are destined for each other," Cammie said. Grant snorted, as if on instinct.

"Like you and Zach?" he asked. Cammie flinched; she hadn't been expecting him to say that, the words had come out harshly. Grant's face instantly softened as he apologized.

"I'm sorry that was really uncalled for. I'm just still a little sore. I guess you aren't as over him as you led on?" he said, his eyes daring her to tell him the truth.

"No," she sighed. "Not at all," she dropped her voice to a whisper so no one could overheard, Macey was long gone by now. "I spent the whole summer in my room crying," she admitted. Grant looked shocked.

"I thought you went-"

She cut him off, "I lied. I didn't want anyone to know, I'm so ashamed," she muttered, looking to her feet.

"S'alright," he said, pulling her into a comfortable, warm hug. She snuggled into him, a single tear dripping onto his shirt. They stayed silent for a minute before Grant spoke.

"If it's any consolation, you are an excellent liar," he said, his tone obviously lighter. Cammie laughed and pulled back.

"Aren't all spies good liars?" she asked.

"Yeah but spies can usually tell when someone is lying. I think you have the whole agency fooled," he admitted.

She smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes. "So my plan worked," she paused, "Thanks Grant."

He smiled his familiar easy going smile. "No problem."

* * *

Neither of the two had been aware of people watching their exchange; that Zach had been watching. He watched with jealous eyes, trying to understand what they were saying. When they hugged he looked away, not liking the feeling stirring deep inside his stomach.

He turned away from Grant and Cammie only to see something worse than that.

Cassandra Goode was standing in the entry way of the CIA.

* * *

**The mysteries return ... :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh I had the funnest time writing this chappie. Some of you r going to hate me bc there is kind of a lot of anit Zammie in this chapter. THIS IS A ZAMMIE FIC. I promise! Ther is just going to be some serious hate towards Zach (from Cammie) I think its funny tho. Zammie will come in later, it WILL take a awhile, so you have to be paitent and i don't want to hear any complaints about it, youve been warned. Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Cammie could feel she was here. Sure enough, when she turned around Zach's mother was standing their looking like the wicked queen she was.

"Fuck," I heard Grant muttered. Cammie was petrified; she didn't know what to do, almost like the fear had swallowed her whole.

"Cammie?" grant asked, shaking her shoulder. She saw a figure streak across the room to Cassandra. When her eyes seemed to refocus she saw it was Zach. Her heart immediately picked up, thrumming like crazy.

She had to lock herself in place to keep from running to him. It helped that Grant had a tight grip on her arm, restraining her.

Cammie watched as Zach's facial features harden as he spoke to his mother. After she replied Zach flashed his gaze over to her, it flickered away her before she had a chance to recognize the emotions in his eyes.

She could hear the low murmur around them, and Zach had a tight predatory grip on his mother. Cammie could almost hear the words he spat.

Cassandra let out a laugh, drawing even more attention to her.

"Zachary," she said, not speaking in the low voice he'd been using. "I'm allowed to be here. Why, not happy to see momma?" she asked, Cammie heard the quiet gasps around her. Not many people knew Zach had a living mother; it came as a shock to them. Cammie nudged Grant and he looked down at her. She shot him a look to go intervene. Grant nodded his head, releasing his hand on

Cammie's arm to walk over. Cammie was a coward, she couldn't even go up and save Zach from his mother, she was to afraid of his reaction. _This has got to stop_, she thought darkly to herself.

She swallowed her pride, and walked over, trying to gather confidence along the way.

"Cassandra," she greeted coolly, ignoring whatever the boys had been trying to convince her to do.

"Cameron," Cassandra replied, a spark in her eyes.

"I told you before, _Cassie_," Cammie said in a sickly sweet voice. "Call me Cammie."

Cassandra snorted looking away. "What cat got you tongue?" Cammie asked, feeling a surge of wanting to embarrass this bitch in front of everyone.

"What are you-" Cassandra started, but Cammie cut her off.

"You're mad my dad left you, for my mom. You are just a jealous bitch who knows she can't take it out on him or my mom so you come to ruin my life. It was twenty years ago Cassandra, get over it,"

Cammie hissed, She could feel both Grant and Zach stared at her, shocked. Cassandra, for once in her life, didn't know what to say.

"Who are _you_ to talk to me like that?" Cassandra hissed, after regaining her words.

"I'm just telling you the truth," Cammie said innocently, taking note that Cassandra hadn't denied it. Cammie lowered her voice once more. "I don't know what you think you're doing here but I suggest you leave, before I tell them who you are."

"They already know," Cassandra said smugly. Cammie didn't let this faze her, she had figured as much; the CIA wouldn't have let her within three-hundred feet of the HQ without knowing.

"Then leave before I decide to rip your head off," she hissed, she began to instinctively raise her arm before a hand reached out and grabbed it. Judging by the heat that the hand exhausted it was Zach.

"You don't want to do this," he whispered in her ear. At other times Cammie would be swooning at his close proximity, but she was pissed off. She ripped her arm out of his grasp.

"You lost the right to touch me a long time ago," she hissed, it was barely loud enough for the two of them to hear. Zach looked shocked and hurt but dropped his hand, before walking off.

When she turned back around Cassandra was already across the room, speaking with the director of the CIA.

* * *

Cammie glowered at the table, crushing the plastic cup in her first. Macey sat next to her, sparingly eating a low-fat yogurt.

Grant sat down across from the two. "You don't look to happy," he said to Cammie. She growled in response, the water in the cup spilling over onto her hand.

"So Grant what happened to put this little one in a fit?" Macey asked, sucking on her spoon. "She was so made she won't speak."

"Cassandra Goode is back, and something with Zach, I didn't really understand that part," he said sending Cammie a glance; she had looked up at the mention of Zach's name.

"Cammie what happened with Zach?" Macey asked her.

"Asshole," she muttered, looking away. Zach just being Zach pissed her off. "I hate that mother fucker," she growled. Grant whistled in surprise.

"Watch the mouth," he scolded.

"You watch your mouth, queer," she snapped. Grant was taken aback.

Macey gave him a look. "She's been like that all day, don't take it personally. See watch," Macey said. She spotted a rather chunky man on the other side of cafeteria, walking towards the exit.

"Cammie I think he's very attractive," Macey said, Grant gave her a look but she ignored it.

Cammie snorted. "What's attractive? His kankles?"

Macey laughed and Grant just looked confused.

"What is a _kankle_?" he asked.

"When someone has too much fat that you can't see their ankles," Cammie muttered. "Like Zach." This time both Macey and Grant laughed.

"See its funny when it's not directed at you," Macey said.

"Shut it whore," Cammie snapped at Macey. A flash of hurt danced across her face and Grant laughed.

"You're right, it is funny when it isn't directed at you," he said. Macey glared.

"Shut up queer," she responded, earning a glare from Grant. Macey noticed something Cammie was shoving in her pocket. Macey snatched it away and began to unfold it.

_The Cons and Pros of the Smirking Ass (Zachary D. Goode) _

_**Pro: **__he disappears a lot. _

_**Con: **__he comes back. _

_**Pro: **__He doesn't speak that often. _

_**Con: **__When he does, it's usually very loud and annoying. _

_**Pro: **__He's really hot.  
__**Con: **__I hate him: he's off limits. (And we broke up)_

**_Pro: _**_His middle name is Dexter, I can make fun of him_

**_Con: _**_My bear when I was little was name Dexter and relate them together, which I shouldn't since I STILL love my bear. _

_**Pro: **__There aren't anymore.  
__**Con: **__He's related to an evil psycho bitch. _

_Additional notes: __He's a son of a bitch (Literally) _

"Cammie why did you write this?" Macey asked. Cammie shrugged, indifferent.

"I needed to vent."

"_'He's really hot?'" _Macey quoted. Grant looked slightly freaked out.

"What? Its true."

"Cammie you are supposed to get over him," she said.

"This_ is_ me getting over him," Cammie said stubbornly. Grant shook his head and laughed, reading over the list.

"No Cams, you need to stop thinking about him- completely. No thoughts of Zachary Goode are allowed to cross your thoughts, got it?" Cammie nodded solemnly. "Good." Cammie let out whimper.

"What?" Macey snapped.

"Good, as in _Goode_," she said, suddenly breaking out into sobs, mumbling about her hatred for Zachary Goode.

Grant put his hand to his forehead. "Oh god, this is going to be impossible," he groaned. Macey silently agreed with him. Cammie had tried to be strong, but seeing Zach had snapped something inside her. Not only was sad she hated him too. At least time she was able to cover it up.

"Cammie, c'mon, Zach's just another guy," Macey chided. Cammie glared at her friend.

"Don't say his name," she hissed.

"Alright," Macey said, throwing her hands up in surrender. "I think you really do need a vacation."

"No," Cammie growled, her tears coming to a halt, a determined look covered her face. "I need to kill."

"No, Cammie," Grant said sternly. "Killing Zach is not a good idea." Macey shot Grant a look for using 'Zach' and 'good' in the same sentence, but Cammie hadn't seemed to noticed.

"Not him," she said. "Cassandra; this is all her fault. She _needs_ to die," Cammie growled, neither Macey nor Grant like the predatory tone she was using.

"Cammie," Macey said slowly, as if talking to a child, "no."

Cammie didn't look up, there was a faraway look in her eyes, and she was beyond listening to reason. She got up and hurried up and left the lunch room.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Grant hissed to Macey.

"I'm _really_ hoping she's just hormonal," Macey muttered, standing up and hurrying off after Cammie, Grant on her heels.

* * *

**Diddya like it? This was my favorite chapter ever to write, so I'm really hoping you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This is a veyr intense kind of creepy chapter: Cammie is insane.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"What is she doing?" someone asked Greyson as they watched his sister streak down the hallway, a murderous glare on her face.

"I have no idea, but it does not look good," Greyson muttered, trailing after Cammie, hurrying up to catch her. He grabbed her arm, hauling her back.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Cammie glared.

"Let go, Greyson," she said, her voice dead calm.

"Cammie do _not _do somethingyou're going to regret," he advised. Cammie yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"This is none of your business," she snapped, turning to walk away.

"Cameron," her brother said, this time reaching out and grabbing her with two arms. "Tell me where you are going," he demanded. She stood still.

"No."

"Cammie," Greyson said, exasperated. "Do not make me go and get mom and dad," he threatened. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"You are _so _mature Grey,really tattle tale. Besides, mom and dad went on a mission to Angola this morning, good luck trying to talk to them," she said smugly.

Suddenly they heard yells of her name coming around the corner. "Cammie!" Greyson heard Macey's unmistakable voice yell. He looked back to Cammie as Macey and Grant came rushing up.

"Oh thank god," Macey said to Greyson. "She's on a rampage."

"What happened."

"We aren't really sure," Grant confessed. "All we know she's trying to kill Cassandra Goode," he continued in a quiet voice, careful not to draw any more attention.

"Cassandra Goode, isn't she here for the new seminar?" Greyson asked, confused. The three teenagers froze.

"What?" Macey choked out.

"Yeah, she's got some claim that she was brainwashed, it was pretty convincing," Greyson said. Cammie's eyed narrowed.

"That bitch!" she screamed, not even trying to keep her voice down. The others grimaced at all the people Cammie had attracted. "I'm going to kick her mother fucking ass and bitch slap-," Grant covered Cammie's mouth, effectively cutting off her speech.

Greyson was stunned.

"Cammie what is your problem?" he asked, it came out harsher than he'd intended and she growled at him.

"I have no problem," she grunted, trying to break free of her holders.

"I need to get you home."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I need to kill," she hissed.

"Cammie, c'mon," he said in a firm voice he'd never used on his sister before. Cammie felt her work phone buzz. She grudgingly opened it and frowned.

"What?" Macey asked.

"The director needs me," she muttered. Grant nodded his head, sighing internally.

"Good he probably wants you from a mission, then you can get away from the Goode's," Greyson muttered, already towing her towards the director's office.

Cammie grunted but let him drag her, slightly calmer. "Anything to get away from that bitch," she muttered as they reached the door.

"Come in," a voice called from the other side. Greyson opened the door, dragging Cammie behind him.

"You rang?"

"I need you for a mission," the director said, shuffling through papers. He looked up.

"Agent Morgan?" he asked, both Cammie and Greyson responded.

"Yes?"

The director's eyes widened and quickly narrowed it down.

"Greyson, what can I help you with?" he asked.

"Cameron is a little unstable, she's not feeling very well," Greyson said, and it was partly true.

"Unstable?" Cammie repeated. "I am not unstable. But that whore; now _she's_ unstable. I want to rip her-," Greyson twisted her arm making her stop talking.

"You see what I mean?" he asked the director. There was another knock on the door.

"Come in," the director said again, while Greyson restrained Cammie's arm behind her back, in case it was someone who would piss her off; which it was. Cammie had the opposite reaction Greyson thought she would have when Zach walked into the office. Her muscles relaxed into Greyson's chest, not even struggling in the slightest.

"Zach," Greyson greeted coldly, this was the boy who had made his sister go crazy.

"Greyson, Cammie," he said, walking into the room and sitting down in one of the arm chairs. Greyson couldn't see Cammie's face but from the reactions of Zach and the director, it wasn't a pretty one.

Greyson felt her tense once more.

"You cannot be serious," she said in a low, threating voice.

"Ms. Morgan I am quite serious, you are to go on a mission with Mr. Goode, and it won't be a problem, will it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Cammie glared, she knew he was expecting her to agree, but she was seriously not in the mood.

"Yes, _James_, it will be a problem. Unless you want Zachary here to die at my hand, I suggest taking another agent," she said, Zach internally flinched at the venom used when she'd said his name.

The director looked stunned, at loss for words. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"I think you heard me quite clearly," she growled, and Greyson felt her try and break free of his grip.

"Ms. Morgan, what has gotten into you?" he asked.

"I think you know. I know you have video tapes of all the hallways in a back room, I'm sure you heard me," she replied. The director swallowed.

"You don't have an option," he said. Cammie looked at him.

"Really? I think I do. Either he goes or I go," she snapped.

"On the mission?" the director asked.

"If you make me go on that mission, I quit, I will never ever go on a mission with him," She growled. A disbelieving look passed across his face.

"Cammie," Zach started but she turned on him. Greyson knew it was a bad move when Zach had opened his mouth.

"Do not even get me started. I hate you. I hate you for what you did to me. You are just . Like. Your. Mother," she spat, disgusted. The pain was written clearly across his face.

"Am I missing something?" the director asked. Cammie rolled her eyes. "Goodbye," she snapped before walking out the door. The three men looked around at each other, wondering what on earth was wrong with her. Only one of them really knew.

* * *

People moved out of their way for the Agent stalking down the hallway, a furious expression written on her face. There was one person, however, who didn't move. Cassandra Goode was smirking at the end of the hallway, a smug look on her face. Cammie realized she's gotten what she wanted; for Cammie to quit. Cammie was not going to make this easy for her. She marched strait up to her.

"I have a gun in my bag, and if you don't wipe that smirk off your face by the time I stopped talking you will have a bullet through you head? Got it?" Cammie asked. Cassandra Goode did stop smirking, but also pulled out a gun from her back. The people of them were too petrified with fear to move.

"Cameron, I am not scared of you," she said smugly. Cammie had had it. This bitch was going to die. Cammie, faster than eyes could follow, pulled out a gun, put in point-blank on Cassandra's heart, without another second to waste she pulled the trigger. A look of disbelief crossed her face, before falling to the ground.

"Really?" Cammie asked, throwing the gun next to the body. "You should have been scared."

Cameron Morgan walked out of the building without looking back. No one tried to stop her.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Macey screamed as she pushed through the crowd, trying to see for herself. Grant plowed through in front of her, making a path for her to follow.

"Holy shit," Macey muttered as she looked at Cassandra's body. "I don't think she was just hormonal." She whispered to Grant.

"You think. What happened?" he asked in a louder voice. "Shit, where's Zach?"

"She just walked right up to her," a moan was saying. "They spoke for a minute before Cassandra pulled a gun, but Cameron was faster, she shot her, right through the heart," she explained. "Ran out after that."

"Someone needs to get that girl on a leash, she's psycho," someone muttered, there was a murmur of agreement through the crowd.

"Oh hell," Macey heard the familiar voice of Landon say, and saw him on the other side of the body. They locked eyes.

"Cammie did this?" he mouthed, Macey nodded. Landon shook his head before crouching to the body.

"You are spies," Landon said loudly. "You've seen someone die before, go back to work," he commanded, the authority in his voice made the crowd slowly shrink.

"No one had ever been shot in the base before," someone muttered.

"Just go," Landon said. Grant, Macey and some other people helping Landon lift the body remained.

"Where did she go?" Landon muttered, more to himself.

"Macey!" she heard Greyson yell from the end of the hallway.

"Yeah?" Macey said, turning around.

"Oh fuck," Greyson said, seeing the body. "She's insane. She quit."

"What?" Landon, Macey, and Grant asked together.

"She quit. The director wanted her to go on a mission with Zach, but she wasn't having it, she stormed out before we could stop her. Fuck Zach was behind me," Greyson muttered, looking behind him.

Sure enough, Zach was staring at his dead mother's body. Grant went to stand behind him, giving him a pat on the back, which Zach ignored.

"Cammie killed her?" he asked. He didn't _look _sad.

"Yeah," Landon said, setting Cassandra on a stretched someone had brought up.

Zach smiled, but it wasn't a creepy smile, it was like an actual smile. "Uh Zach?" Macey asked, poking his shoulder.

"Your mom just died, and you're . . . happy?" she asked.

"Not happy," Zach corrected. "Relieved."

"You're _relieved_ your mom died?" Greyson asked, incredulous.

Zach rolled his eyes, "your mom was more of a mom to me then she was ever was," he muttered to Greyson.

"That bad?" Landon asked, covering the body.

Zach nodded. "I've got to find Cammie," he said. Landon, Greyson, Macey, and Grant all stopped what they were doing and stared at him, a glowing anger in their eyes.

"You are not going to touch her," Macey growled, sympathy gone.

"Ever," Greyson added.

"But-" Zach started.  
"No," Landon cut him off. "You've done enough. She doesn't need to be more screwed up by your freaking bull-shit emotions. We'll find her," he snapped. The others stared at him, Landon was usually a very reserved, nonviolent kind of guy.

Zach frowned but nodded and said, "you're right."

* * *

**So i realize that i probably shouldn't have made Cassandra die, but she was really pissing me off, so yay now she's gone, but don't worry there's still a bad guy, bet you can't guess who it is :P **

PS** I'm having a little bit of writers block on my other story so if you could PM me with ideas I'd be really greatful **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

It took Cammie approximately four days to realize what she had just done. She could honestly say she hadn't known what she was doing, it was like another being had taken over, enslaving her do as it wished; she was so confused.

Had she really killed Cassandra Goode? Or had that been a dream? She didn't know.

"Crap," she murmured, sitting up, unsure of where she was, something telling her head pounding wasn't from a regular headache.

_Oh god, please tell me I didn't sleep with anyone_, she thought to herself. Cammie was pleased to find she was fully clothed in a hotel room. Wait, hotel room?

Where the hell was she?

Had she been drinking? That might explain the headache.

Cammie pulled out her cellphone and called her brother.

"Landon?" Cammie asked when she heard the one on the other end pick up.

"Cammie? Is that you?" Landon asked.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You killed Cassandra Goode," Landon stated.

"Yeah . . ." Cammie said, remembering. "Whoops."

"Whoops? You killed someone and you say _whoops_?"

"She wanted to kill me, she was egging me on. Cassandra got what was coming to her," she grunted. "Anyways, she was supposed to die in dad's explosion. I was just finishing the job."

"Cammie quit trying to validate what you did, she was innocent," Landon said, Cammie had to restrain herself from scoffing.

"Innocent?" Cammie asked. "For what? Landon, she is the furthest thing from innocent."

"How do you think Zach feels?" Landon asked. To be honest, Cammie couldn't care less about Zach.

"Landon, I don't care. If he had been standing next to her at the time I probably would have shot him as well."

"What?"

"Landon in case you haven't picked up on it. Zach and I broke up, I don't care about him anymore," Cammie wanted to tell herself that was the truth, and most of it was, then why was something gnawing at her?

"I know, but I thought you loved him."

"There's a reason why you said_ loved_," Cammie stated.

"You hate him?"

"No, well yes. I'm really over it Landon. Now, where am I?" she asked.

"You don't know where you are," Landon stated flatly.

"Um, no; I think I've been drinking."

"You've been drinking?" Landon roared. Cammie flinched at the loud volume.

"Landon, yes. And please keep it down."

"Cammie what have you been doing?"

"I don't know, I can't remember after storming out of the CIA. I'm in a hotel."

"Are you alone?"

She was about to answer yes when she heard the hotel door open and close from the other room. When she was who it was she dropped the phone on the bed.

"Zach?"

Zach smiled, he was wearing a pair of mesh short and a t-shirt.

"Good morning, Gallagher Girl."

Cammie could hear Landon shouting from her phone but she ignored it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked flatly.

"I've been here."

"Why did I let you stay?"

Zach smirked. "Because you love me."

"I do not. Where did I go last night?" Cammie asked.

"The bar, you weren't too happy to see me back then either. Until you got yourself smashed."

"Oh my god," she stated. "Did we have sex?"

The question seemed to catch Zach by surprise, but not for long. "No. Why, did you want to?" he asked.

Cammie blushed and looked away. "no."

"I wouldn't take advantage of you if you were drunk, but you were spitting out some pretty crazy things. Most of them to do with me," he said, sending her a smug grin.

"Leave, now," she commanded. Zach didn't even blink an eye, instead moved closer.

"Cammie, we need to talk."

"No, we really don't," Cammie replied, backing herself against the headboard, knowing she would last long if he got too close.

"I need to explain," he said. Those words made her mad, how the hell was he supposed to explain breaking her heart?

"Zach, get lost. I don't want to see you, now or ever."

"Cammie-"

She sent him a fierce glare. "Now," she growled. Zach seemed to shrink back a little, but did not retreat.

"I'm not leaving until-"

"Until what Zach? I forgive you? Well that isn't going to happen so I wouldn't waste your breath," she snarled.

"I should be the one forgiving you," he snapped back, obviously done with trying to plead with her.

"Zach, you don't get it. I don't want you anymore," the words felt strange on her tongue. "It doesn't matter if you forgive me or not, I'm not the one who wants or relationship back."

Zach didn't seem to have anything to say.

"And I am most certainly not the one who ended it."

"It was your fault!" he cried.

"Zach, I needed space. I take responsibility for that, but we both know that wasn't the reason why you ended it," she snapped. She lowered her voice so it was quiet, all the anger washed away. "I'm done Zach, I can't do it anymore."

"Do what?"

"This," she said, directing back and forth between them. "You are too hot and cold, I can't deal with it anymore. I'm looking out for myself. And believe me I'm trying not to hate you, but you're making it kind of hard."

"I don't want you to hate me," he mumbled. Cammie gave him a weak smile and unconsciously brushed his head back.

"Me neither."

They were both silent for a moment before Cammie pulled back. "I'm sorry Cammie," he said, and the moment was shattered.

"Yeah, me too," she said, but quietly so Zach didn't hear.

* * *

As luck would have it, Zach insisted in on taking her back to her home in Virginia. She accepted, a sign showing there were no hard feelings left; even if there were.

She had winded up in North Carolina, not really sure what she had done to end up there. Zach stayed quiet though, almost as if he didn't want to tell her.

They'd probably fought anyway.

She knew no one was going to be very happy when she got back.

The whole car-ride back was uncomfortable silence. The tension was so apparent that Cammie felt if she made the slightest sound something my break. It was nerve racking.

Zach was the one who decided to break the silence. "Are we really going to do this?" "

"Do what?"

"Ignore each other, the whole time?" he asked, his tone wasn't very happy.

"I don't know Zach, I guess," Cammie replied. Zach didn't seem to know what to say. He opened his mouth once to speak but then he squared his jaw and glared at the road.

What was his problem?_ He_ broke up with her.

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

So the thing was; Cammie was strapped to a bed.

Against her own will.

It was Macey and Grant who were holding her captive.

"Can you let me go now?" Cammie asked, annoyed.

"Not until we've proven you sane," Grant murmured.

"Grant, I am perfectly sane."

"Sane people don't kill other people," he countered.

"They do if they're spies," she replied.

"Shut up Cammie."

"Grant!"

"What? You called me queer, now I get to be mean," he shrugged. Cammie glared.

"I was in a bad mood."

"Sure," Macey said, coming into the room.

"I cannot believe you strapped me to a bed, I'm pretty sure this is illegal," Cammie said. Grant and Macey shared a look and laughed. Cammie was beginning to think they were the crazy ones.

"Honey, a lot of things spies do is illegal, get over it," she said.

"You guys are awful, I wish Bex was here," she muttered. Grant pretended not to hear while Macey gave her an are-you-serious Look.

"Bex would be a lot more cruel then us."

"Your right," Cammie decided. "I wish Liz was here, she wouldn't torture me."

"Actually," a voice from the doorway said. "I'm the one doing the diagnosing." Liz, blonde hair and southern accent, stood next to Macey, a small smile on her lips.

"Lizzie!" Cammie squealed, and would've hugged her if she weren't tied down against her own will.

"Hey Cammie."

"Make them let me go," Cammie begged.

"No we've got to do test."

"No, I don't wanna be a mutant," Cammie whined. Grant studied her closely.

"Heart break does strange things to people," he said warily. Macey nodded in complete agreement. Cammie huffed, obviously not happy with his statement.

"My heart is perfectly in-tact," she stated. Liz, Grant, and Macey all snorted. "It is!" Cammie protested. "I don't want to talk about him anyways. So why I am strapped to a bed?"

"We just need to run some tests," Liz said reassuringly.

"Ugh."

* * *

_Four Hours Later _

"Are we done yet?"

"I love that movie!" Grant squealed.

"That's, _Are we there yet_, queer," Cammie snapped, obviously not in a good mood.

"Nu-uh! Are we done yet id the sequel to _Are we there yet_, _queer_," Grant snapped back.

"Shut up Grant."

"Guys knock it off," Macey said coming back into the room.

"Are we done yet?" Cammie asked again.

"Yes."

"And? Can I go now?"

"No you are schizophrenic."

"WHAT?" Cammie and Grant yelled.

"I'm just kidding, there's nothing wrong with you," Macey smirked, Cammie scowled.

"Can I go home?"

"You are home."

"Can you go home?"

"Yeah, we're leaving now." Grant was out the door swiftly and Liz had been long gone by that point. Macey smiled apologetically at her friend.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, coming over and untying the tight binds. Cammie rolled her wrists around as they screamed in protest. She sighed.

"I don't know," she admitted. Macey rubbed her friends shoulder.

"You'll get through it."

"I know. I just want it to end."

"It will, soon enough. I promise everything will be back to the way it was," Macey said.

Cammie barely smiled but nodded as Macey left the room.

Under her breath she whispered, "It will never be the same."

* * *

"I want to go to College."

Greyson and Landon looked at their sister with concern. They were in the living room, watching football when Cammie had spoken.

"Uh what?" Greyson asked.

"I want to go to College," Cammie repeated. "I'm nineteen; I just got kicked out of the CIA. I want to go to College."

The brothers exchanged glances, unsure of what to say or do. They'd never had this problem before; College hadn't eve crossed their minds. Leave it to Cammie to mess things up.

"Where would you go?" Landon asked uncertainly.

"California," Cammie stated confidently.

"California? You've never been to California in your life before," Greyson snorted.

Cammie shot him a glare. "So?" Her laptop was propped open in her lap.

"I could have a new life; I could start over."

"You don't want to be a spy?" Landon asked.

"I don't know," Cammie sighed. "I'm not sure what I want to do. Except go to College; it could really help me out."

"What College?" Greyson asked. Landon shot his brother a glare for encouraging Cammie. Cammie brightened though, a familiar sparkle returning to her eyes. One the boys hadn't seen in a while.

"UCSD."

"What's that?" Landon asked.

"University of California San Diego."

"And why do you want to go there?"

"It has the second largest library in the world," she said, her eyes reattaching themselves to the computer screen.

"Oh yeah?" Greyson asked. "What's the first?" even though he knew the answer.

"The Library of Congress, in D.C."

"Isn't D.C. closer than San Diego?" Greyson asked, knowing he was provoking his sister.

"Yes . . ."

"Then why don't you go there if you wanna read some books?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Cammie huffed in frustration.

"D.C. is too close," she admitted. Greyson relaxed into his seat, satisfied with the answer he'd received.

"So you want to get away?" Landon asked.

"Yes."

"Fine, go," Greyson mumbled.

"Maybe I will."

"You are going to have to get the 'rents approval though," Greyson said, taking a sip of his coke.

"Why? They're in Angola."

"Mom was the headmistress of your old high school. Colleges need records and stuff and if she doesn't want to give them away- you're screwed."

"Thanks for the support," Cammie said sarcastically.

Greyson shrugged. "The truth hurts."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "I'm a spy; I can fake the records. Shouldn't be too hard," she said, typing furiously on the keyboard.

Her brothers eyed her warily, obviously fed up with the conversation.

"Cammie just go ask for your job back," Landon suggested.

"NO!" She screamed. The boys were on their feet immediately; alarmed that she had yelled. "No," she repeated in a lower voice. "I'm not going back. There's something not right there. I don't want to be here anymore." Greyson and Landon weren't sure what to do. The voice that had come out of Cammie hadn't sounded like her; it was starting to freak them out. "I'm done with trying to be a spy."

"Trying? Cammie, you are a spy. One of the best," Landon said incredulously.

"And look where that's gotten me."

"Cammie-"

"You can't talk me out of it; I'm going. I want to do something I want to do. Don't try me," she warned, getting out of her seat. "I'm going to California, and I'm going to College."

The boys stood silent, shocked. They heard her stomp up to her room, the sound carrying throughout the house, followed by a slammed door.

* * *

"College?" Bex repeated over the phone. "She's going to College, and you are sure there's nothing wrong with her?" Macey sat in her office trying to clear her head.

Macey sighed and tapped her fingers on her desk. "Yes. I don't know what to do anymore I think she's really lost it."

"Maybe she's doing it for attention."

"What?"

"Maybe she just wants attention," Bex said. "I really think she just want someone to pity her."

"The get your British ass back over here!"

Macey could almost see Bex shaking her head. Bex let out a laugh. "Macey you need to tell her she doesn't need that, and she's much better off on her own."

"Bex," Macey whined.

"She needs to hear it. Do not be weak Macey McHenry."

"I'm not!" Macey said. "She'll listen to you."

"She'll listen to you too," Bex said softly.

"Bex she's moving to the other side of the country! I don't think she's listening to me!"

"Who's moving to the other side of the country?" a suave voice asked from the doorway. Macey spun around, clutching the phone to her chest.

Macey swallowed. "Cammie."

If Zach was surprised, he didn't show it.

"She wants to go to College," Macey continued.

"Good for her," he said.

"You're going to let her go?" she asked. Zach's eyes turned dark.

"I don't really get a say."

"Zach you've got to stop her."

"I can't. She won't listen to me. She will never speak to me again," he hissed. Macey could hear the anger and hurt in his voice.

"Zach I hope you remember that you broke up with her." She didn't Zach's eyes could get colder, but sure enough they did.

"I was tired of waiting. It wasn't fair. I shouldn't have to wait around, she got what was coming to her."

"I really hope you didn't say that to her," Macey said, looking appalled.

"Something along those lines," Zach muttered.

"Well, you're right she won't forgive you now. You should never blame the other person, even if it their fault, it's like a one way trip to hell," Macey explained.

"You're saying it's her fault," Zach asked, ignoring the guilt that came with her comment.

"No, I'm not. I think both of you have got a lot of thinking to do. But can you do it fast, Cammie isn't going to wait around, she'll be gone before we get a chance at goodbye," Macey said, trying to keep her voice emotionless.

"Maybe she should leave."

"Don't you dare say that. She's in a bad place; you're part of the cause. I know you hurt her but you need to fix this. Now," she said.

Zach didn't say anything.

But he did feel like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

* * *

**So i tried to make up for the short chapter last time. Sorry. I'm running out of time to write :(**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The air was much too cold for early September. To Zach it felt like dead winter, even though he knew it wasn't that cold. Maybe his insides were just frosting the air around him. People seemed to be avoiding him.

He sat in a café, trying to think of some miraculous plan to win Cammie back. You might not see it at first but Cammie most definitely was a grudge holder. Sure, she seemed sweet, but Zach knew she had sharp teeth that could rip your head off if you provoked her.

The door chimed, and he knew a costumer had walked through the door. He tried is best to ignore it, trying to focus.

However some unknown force lifted his head up and he came to meet the gaze of Cammie, who seemed to be looking at him hauntingly. He didn't know why he did but he lifted his hand and motioned her over. She gave him a funny look, but her feet dragged her towards him without her consent. Cammie found herself sitting in the booth across from Zach.

"What?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light. Zach gave her a quizzical look. "I'm waiting," she said.

Zach didn't know if he said the words that came out of his mouth.

"For what?"

The question seemed to stun both of them; for different reasons. Cammie had said that wondering why he had motioned her over, but something in his feature told her it was something deeper than that. She hadn't realized the double meaning in her words even if Zach had. They shared a look.

Cammie didn't answer.

"For me to tell you why I broke it off?" he asked after a long etching silence. Cammie didn't respond but something in her eyes told Zach that she wanted to know. But Zach knew she didn't really want the truth. She wanted an excuse, something she could forgive him for. She wanted to forgive him; she was just too stubborn to do so without a reasonable cause. Zach wasn't having it; he wanted her to know the truth, to know how he felt.

"I don't have what you're looking for," he said shortly. "I don't have an extravagant reason for doing it. I was mad, pissed off. I wanted you to feel how I felt."

At the moment it seemed like Zach didn't want Cammie to forgive him. He wanted to scream and yelled at her, make her feel the pain he had. He wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive her.

"You led me on, and broke it off for nothing. So I listened to your brothers, _we all make mistakes _Cammie. Even you, I told you I made a mistake, and you refused to acknowledge me. Can you really blame me for wanting nothing to do with you at the time?" He asked, his eyes blazing angrily. Cammie resisted the urge to shrink back into her seat. She had never, ever seen Zach this mad; not at her. The part she hated most was that he was right. She hated that he knew what she was thinking, how she felt.

"Then why do you want me back?" she asked, her voice quiet, barely a whisper. It didn't come out as shaky as she thought it would have. If she had been Zach she would hate herself too. She had been awful, unreasonable, and had no right to treat him like that.  
Zach's eyes seemed to soften; Cammie realized his hand was stretched out across the table, an offering to her. Without hesitation she placed her small hand in his rough calloused one.

"Because I love you."

Cammie was sure her heart stopped. From the sensation of him squeezing her hand and the words seemed to drill a thrilling electric current to her heart; stopping it indefinitely. Despite herself, she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Why? I'm horrible," she said, looking down at the table.

"You're confused," he corrected. "Cammie look what I've done to you; I twisted something up in your head, and I'm sorry," he said. Cammie snatched her hand back, on a reflex. She probably would have cried at his words except for one thing. He didn't sound the least bit sincere. Her eye turned stony.

Zach had, after all, just been trying to fix their relationship on her friend's benefit. He couldn't let her go off to college and leave Macey. Sure, he still loved her, but he was in no way ready to forgive her.

He silently agreed with her; she was horrible. Even after chasing her since his mother had shown up at the CIA, he felt he was ready. Neither of them were.

"No you aren't," she snapped, and got up to leave. Zach grabbed her hand. He wasn't ready to forgive her, but he certainly was not ready for her to walk out of his life.

"Wait," he said. "Cammie, I do love you, and I always will. I just think we both need to grow up a little."

"Haven't we had time?" she asked.

"You have. I'm sorry but I only just realized that I'm really not ready yet, and I don't think you are either. But I don't want to lose you Cammie."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Cammie asked. "Wait around for you to make up your mind?" she asked,

Zach looked, down, that was exactly what he wanted her to do. After all, he had done the same for her.

"It is," she said. She laughed, a cold, emotionless laugh. "You want me to know how it felt. You want to put me through what I did to you. Real mature Zach."

Zach gaze was suddenly lit by anger again. "Is that so wrong?"

"I thought we were over this petty fight thing," she said.

"If you thought I was just going to forgive you after shutting me out for months, you were wrong," he snapped.

"Zach," she said; her voice bitter and sweet at the same time. She said it softly, as if she had just mature while he had spoken. "I wasn't looking for your forgiveness, remember? You brought me over.

You can't expect me to meet your double standards."

Zach was speechless; because she was right. He had wanted her to forgive him, but his feelings had changed, he thought he had told her that.

"I think we both need out space," he replied. Cammie seemed to agree.

"That's why I'm going to California, but I'm sure a little birdy already told you that," Cammie said. "You are right; we've both got to grow up. I just think it'll be better if we don't have to see each other every day.

"But-"

"Zach, if you are worried about my friends and family- don't be. I'll deal with them, they can't keep thinking they can tell me what to do," she said defiantly. She flashed him a quickly, broken smile before hurrying off without another word.

Zach sat, slightly stunned. "Well that didn't go as planned," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Cammie had finished packing her bags hours ago, as soon as she had gotten home from the café. She waited for her brothers to come home. However much she wanted to; she couldn't leave without telling them goodbye. It would be too heartless, and who knew when she would see them again?

When she heard the door open and close she shuffled nervously, unsure of what to say, even if she had been thinking it over for hours, however when the footsteps stopped in front of the kitchen door it was not her brothers she was looking at.  
Nope, it was her mom and dad.  
They had gotten back early from their mission in Angola.

* * *

**Im sorry :( for not updating as quickly as i usually do... This chapter really just came to me, I know it was kind of confusing, but i hope you got the main idea.  
Anyways please check out my new Oneshot )maybe twoshot) Apple Pie :D if you haven't already. **

**Review? **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cammie stood up immediately

"Hey," she said awkwardly, "mom, dad."

Her parents didn't look happy. Cammie heard the door open and close again and saw her brothers swiftly walk by. Landon gave her an apologetic look while Greyson just held his head in triumph.

"Traitors," she muttered under her breath.

"Cameron," her father said, sounding slightly mad, maybe disappointed.

"I don't understand why I can't go," she said quickly. "Nothing is working out for me here anyway."

Her mother's face seemed to soften. "Honey, I know. I think you should go, college is a great idea."

Cammie was thunderstruck. "What?"

"We want you to go. Getting away should help you. We are worried though, so we're going to have it require you to see a shrink. And take someone _we _trust with you," her father stated.

"And you aren't getting away with the whole killing thing either," her mom said crossly. However, Matthew dropped her a wink and thumbs up, saying he approved.

Cammie nodded her head. "Who's coming with me, Macey? Bex? Liz?"

Her parents shared a look, one that cause Cammie to gaze suspiciously at them.

"What?"

"We think it should be someone else, someone you should spend some time with."

"Like who?" Cammie asked, her hands beginning to sweat in anticipation. There was a sudden yelling from the front door.

"Suck that-," she heard then her mother went to go see the visitor.

Cammie followed curiously, only to find her aunt standing in the threshold, yelling at the taxi cab driver who was speeding away.

"Abby?" Cammie asked. Abby looked at her niece expectantly, then a smile lit up her face.

"Hey squirt."

Cammie gave her aunt a tight hug before looking back at her parents. "Abby's coming with me?" she asked.

Her parents nodded. Abby squealed.

"Squirt, we're going to have so much fun! Now that you've killed that old dirt-bitch-bag Cassandra we can party all we want!" she squeaked and her parents gave Abby a disapproving look.

"Abby, you're supposed to make sure she _doesn't _get into trouble," her mother snapped.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that too, so what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing," Cammie grinned. She went and grip as many of her bags she could. "Let's go."

Abby gave her another smile before hailing another cab.

Cammie heard her parents sigh, as if they weren't sure about the whole thing, before she bid her goodbye and slipped out front door; Abby hot on her heels.

* * *

"You know we're going to have to forge loads of documents and shit to get you into college, right?" Abby asked as they got comfortable in the first class cabin of the plane.

Cammie rolled her eyes with a small nod. "It's nothing we haven't done before. Just think of it as a cover," she suggested.

"I can't believe Rachel and Matt is letting you go across the country for college," she said, a slight bit of awe in her voice.

"Me neither," Cammie said thoughtfully. "I thought they would be furious."

Abby gave her a look. "And you don't suspect _anything_?"

Cammie met her gaze. "Why should I?" She asked. Abby shrugged before leaning back in the chair.

"No reason. I just thought you were a better spy then that," she said, sounding indifferent. Cammie's eyebrows pulled together in slight confusion.

"Abby," she said firmly. "What do you know?"

Abby yawned and closed her eyes. "I know a lot of thing squirt." Cammie resisted the urge to grind her teeth together. Did Abby have to be such a . . . _spy_?

"Abby, what are my parents up to?" she rephrased.

Abby didn't answer.

She had fallen asleep.

Or at least she pretended to.

Cammie knew it was her aunt's not-so-subtle way of telling her not to ask any more questions. So she didn't; instead Cammie folded her hands in her lap and tried not to scream.

Sometimes her aunt could be so infuriating.

* * *

San Deigo was _hot_.

And humid.

Not the greatest combination.

"Are we like getting a house?" Cammie asked Abby.

Abby shrugged. "Eh, I don't really want to." She looked at Cammie. "Hotel?"

Cammie gave her a curious look. "Sure?"

"We can stay at the Hilton on Mission bay," Abby suggested. "They have these awesome cabanas, and at night you can see the fireworks from Seaworld."

Cammie shrugged. "Sure, do we have that kind of money?"

Abby snorted. "Honey, the CIA practically is funding this trip," she said, her eyes roaming around the scenery.

Cammie was stupefied. "_What_?"

Abby turned her head towards her niece, only just realizing she had said something she shouldn't have. "Um, nothing."

"What do you mean the CIA is funding this _trip_?" Cammie demanded.

Abby looked away uncomfortable.

"Did I say that? Whoops, my mistake."

"No way," Cammie said. "You aren't talking your way out of this one. Why is the CIA funding this?" she asked.

Abby swallowed. "They didn't want you near the facility." Cammie could tell this was not the only reason.

"Abby what are you not telling me?"

"Everyone thinks it's unsafe. They made goddamn sure that your parents agreed to send you away, you were willing enough to go."

"Everyone?"

"Yes Cam," Abby said. "_Everyone_. The director made his thoughts very clear."

"I can never go back," Cammie stated. "Can I?"

Abby tried a weak smile. "I'm sorry kiddo. I don't think the CIA is quite ready to have a loony in their custody."

"A loony?" Cammie asked, her voice unmistakably bitter.

"Kiddo, you went on a rampage. What did you expect?" she asked rhetorically. "Besides, you quit. Going to college will be the best thing for you."

"Yeah except I'll have to go as someone else than Cammie Morgan," she muttered.

Abby gave her niece a pat on the back. "Sorry squirt. That's life."

* * *

"Zach, I thought I told you to fix this," Macey growled.

Zach shrugged, and sunk into his office chair. "I tried. There was nothing I could do."

"What do you mean?"

"The director ask me to get her to leave. I'm sorry Macey, but if it's an order from the director, I'm willing to listen to him over you."

Macey's jaw fell ajar.

"The director made you get her to leave?" she asked, dumbfounded.

Zach nodded.

Macey smacked him on the head.

"Are you crazy?"

"No."

"Then why the hell do it? I thought you wanted her back!"

"Macey. Things change," Zach sighed.

"Obviously; tell me why you wanted her to leave. And don't give me this bullshit about the director making you," she demanded.

"I wasn't ready to forgive her," he shrugged. "She wasn't ready to forgive me. Time apart will be the best thing for us."

"When the hell did you get to goddamn mature?" Macey asked. Zach shrugged again, ever a man of few words.

"The director wanted her gone, and I realized that I _needed_ her gone. She wanted to go to college," Zach spoke up. "It was a win for everyone."

Macey scowled. "Not for me."

"Macey get over it. It isn't like she's dead. Go and see her," Zach suggested

Macey turned away from him, already heading out the door.

Under her breath she muttered, "Cammie is coming back whether she likes it or not."

* * *

**:P guess what guys are very favorite character Jonathan (remember him?) will be returning soon. Also Pauly (i don't blame you if you don't remember him he was in the first couple chaps of A New Beginning) might make an appearance. **

**And Jonas? Can't forget about him. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahh whoops I put the wrong chapter up :/ SORRY!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Cammie couldn't stop herself from grinning, it was too hard. She was just so happy, happier than she would have been back in Virginia. She loved San Deigo. She loved the snug cabana she shared with her aunt. She loved the weather. Most of all, she loved the campus. It was seriously beautiful.

The university consisted of six different colleges. Cammie decided John Muir was the one she wanted to go to. It didn't have a specific field but most successfully student out of it had degrees in film and photography. Cammie had loved cameras since she was little. She and Abby decided it was the best fit for her.

Life was all too perfect.

"So Cammie," Abby started from besides her as they roamed the John Muir campus. "What going on with you and Zach?" she asked.

Zach.

_Good job Abby, way to ruin my perfect day_, Cammie thought bitterly to herself.

Cammie sighed aloud, causing her aunt head to swivel towards her. "We're taking a break."

"That doesn't sound good," Abby commented.

Cammie shrugged and squared her shoulders. "It the best for both of us."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

Cammie shout her aunt a look. "I thought you wanted me to be here," she replied.

Abby flutteringly looked away. "I do," she said briefly. "I just don't know if you should move halfway across the country because of a boy," she said.

Cammie could start to feel the gears beginning to grind in her head, Abby making the thoughts wheels turn round and round.

"I'm not," Cammie said shortly. "Besides, the CIA wants me here."

Abby snorted.

"Since when have you listened to the CIA?" she asked.

Cammie frowned. "There's a first time for everything."

"I would never put following the rules of the CIA at the top of my list," Abby said.

"Well you aren't me."

Abby rolled her eyes. The kid didn't know how alike the two were. "S'cool Cams. I just didn't want you to make the same mistakes I did," she said dropping Cammie wink.

Cammie's eyebrow's scrunched together in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Abby just gave a mischievous smile. "Ooh, look! The photography wing," she pointed out, and began to quick pace over, leaving a slightly stunned Cammie.

"Abby! Wait! What do you mean?" Cammie asked, chasing after her aunt.

* * *

A rough wind blew past them, catching in the trees, causing them to bend and twirl in a threateningly beautiful way. The rain was moments away from pouring; the huge mountain of dark clouds didn't look like it could hold much longer. The director stood outside, wrapped in a windbreaker, waiting for the girl to appear. She should have been late; it was her idea for the meeting. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, almost as if the girl knew what was going on. He sat on the bench, his hands trembling, the closed umbrella shaking in his palms.

When he felt the first drop of rain he opened it quickly, watching the horizons for the slim female's figure. The rain could be postponed any loner and it fell in thick droplets, darkening the pale sidewalk.

He returned his eyes to his lap, and didn't look up until a loud clap of thunder made his head jerk up. He sat back in surprise when he saw the dark-haired girl standing in front of him, and umbrella

parked steadily in her hand. She wore a cruel smile, and he became afraid. He shouldn't have been; he was stronger, wiser, and knew what he was doing. Even those thoughts couldn't keep him from feeling the trembles of fear making their rounds in his stomach.

"James," the girl said, her icy voice matching her cold blue eyes. She hadn't bothered with the overly stated name, director. She didn't want to think he was higher than her- because he wasn't.

"Agent McHenry," he said smoothly. His outward appearance only vaguely showing his slight fear and unease. "What can I do for you?"

The Agent didn't answer; instead she took a seat on the bench next to him, regarding the director with her piercing eyes. She waited for him to speak, as he already knew what she was there for.

"I had to do it in favor of the board. We couldn't have someone unstable like her in the Agency," he said after a small drawling silence.

"I think you're lying to me."

The Director couldn't stop the guilt and fear the seemed to begin flowing in his blood.

"Cameron's _condition_," she started, spitting out the word as if it were poison. "Was under control. There was no need for her to leave," she said. "You wanted her gone, and I want to know why."

He looked away, fingering the gun that was in a holster in his pocket. The touch of the cold, solid metal seemed to wash away the fear that had been shaking his body. He relaxed, running his scarred fingers over the trigger. The girl noticed his change in attitude and stiffened slightly, on guard.

"Agent McHenry," he said. "Cameron knows things. It much easier her with her out of the way, for now. It gives us a clear window to the future," he said smoothly, only half lying.

"With her out of the way?" she repeated.

"Yes. Her aunt was just all too happy to do it for us. We couldn't have her hanging around, even if she wasn't interested in being a spy anymore," he said, his voice coming out lucidly the words seemed to jab the frigid air around them.

Macey was on her feet in seconds, looking down at the man with a look of pure disgust.

"Abby would never do that," she spat.

The director shrugged, standing up with her, his hand still on the gun. "Spies are hard to read. I wouldn't blame you for not noticing. Abigail Cameron is a mastermind. Almost as smart as Cassandra and I."

"Cassandra," she whispered, the name spilling lie venom in her mouth. "You were working with Cassandra?"

He let out a bitter, cold laugh. "Yes. Now Agent McHenry," he said. "You wanted to know the truth, now you do you've got a choice to make."

Macey scrunched her eyebrows together.

"You can join us," he said an evil glint in his eye. "Or, you'll just be another loose end we need to cut."

Macey looked around, suddenly very fearful. The director sensed it as his creepy smile became more defined.

"Which will it be?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. He pulled out the gun and held it behind his back, already knowing her decision.

"I will never be like you," she hissed.

The director shrugged and pulled the gun out from behind his back, pointing it steadily at Macey. Her eyes went wide.

"That's what I thought," he said.

He fired three shots. All hitting Macey's body, causing it to rock around, her eyes darting from side to side and she fell to the ground. He turned away, satisfied and began in the direction of his next victims.

The water was diluted with blood, the red swirls dancing along the concrete. Macey's breathing labored as she gasped for air. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. No one was coming to save her. The rain pounded on her skin like the drum of a lifeline.

* * *

**:'(**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys! I'm kind of disappointed: some of you thought i would actually kill of Macey. AH HELL NO! Im not that bitchy. **

* * *

Chapter 10

Jonathan gazed at the girl, waiting for her to wake up. Her breathing was steady and the doctor said it could be any moment now. Jonathan had seen the whole ordeal from beginning to end, and he was kind of glad he had.

* * *

_They seemed to be arguing, the girl, Jonathan recognized, was one of Cammie's friends. He decided to wait out their arguments in hopes of asking where he could find Cammie. It was hard to tell who the man was due to the distance and heavily pouring rain. It didn't look like a pretty sight, especially when Jonathan saw the glint of a cool steel silver gun illuminated by dim street lamps. Jonathan inched closer, careful not to be seen. When the man pulled from his behind his back, Jonathan stood frozen, suddenly unsure of what to do. _

_He couldn't even get his feet to move when he heard the gunshots and Cammie's friend fall to the floor. As soon as he man was out of sigh Jonathan rushed over faster than any normal human shoved cloth onto the bullet wounds, trying to stop the bleeding.  
_

_The sight of her blood swirling around the sidewalk was enough to make Jonathan nauseated. Her whipped out his cell phone dialing 911 as fast as his fingers could move, the cell phone was fuzzed due to the rain and Jonathan knew it would break soon or burn out. He knew he would have to make it short and to the point.  
_

_After the robotic voice rapped out instructions he pleaded to the person on the other end claiming the girl to be shot and spitting out the directions.

* * *

_

Jonathan felt another shudder rip through him. He knew that the image would stick with him till the day he died. It was not something he could forget.

He didn't know what he would have done if Macey hadn't lived. The shots should have been fatal, but to be fair Macey was strong, and she wasn't going to die that way: defenseless.

Jonathan held his breath as he noticed her eyelids flutter before she opened them wide, her icy blue eyes searching before resting on his face.

"Jonathan?" she mumbled groggily. Jonathan was slightly surprised; he hadn't expected her to recognize him.

"Hey Macey," he said, not really sure what else he could say. What do you say to someone when you just saved them from dying but you really know them that well?

"What happened?" she murmured.

"You were with that man-" he started. Macey's eyes flew opened wider and she sat up, despite the pain it caused her.

"The director," she gasped. "Call Cammie."

Jonathan gave her a perplexed expression. "Call Cammie!"

Jonathan fumbled with his phone before calling Cammie's contact. "Why?' he asked as it began to ring. Macey just shook her head, holding a bullet wound. She held the other open for Jonathan to give her the phone.

"Cammie?" She asked into the phone. "The director is bad Cams, very bad. As in he worked with Ms. Goode . . . You need to get back here, right now. . . Cammie you aunt maybe one of them," Macey whispered.

"I don't know. Please Cammie, he shot me."

"WHAT?"Jonathan heard Cammie's voice string through.

"I know," Macey replied. "Cammie I need you, please."

Jonathan didn't hear Cammie's response but Macey snapped the phone shut before throwing it back at Jonathan.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"For what?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Saving your life or letting you use my phone?" he asked.

Macey let out a breezy laugh. "Both."

* * *

It didn't take long for the news to spread. Zach and Grant knew before the hour was up. How did they know? Cammie called him. This is how their conversation went.

"Cammie? I thought we were taking a break," Zach said, immediately after he picked up the phone, recognizing her number on the caller ID.

Cammie had muttered something inappropriate on the end. "Zach," she said seriously.

Zach rolled his eye, glad she couldn't see him. "Cammie c'mon it's only been like three days."

Zach could almost feel the heat of her anger radiating out of the phone.

He continued to be a complete dick to her until she lost it. "ZACH FUCK OFF. MACEY OT SHOT!" her voice lowered, but was still angry and threating. "Just thought you'd want to know. And don't worry I won't be calling you anytime soon dick-head." He heard the line click off before he had a chance to reply. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and muttered a string of profanities under his breath.

_Way to go Zach_, he thought to himself. _Now she really _hates_ you_.

He whipped out his phone, dialing Grant's number. He snapped out what Cammie had told him and told him to meet at the local hospital.

* * *

"Hey," Grant said as he saw his friend approach the entrance. Zach was in a bad mood, aggravated that he had aggravated Cammie. He was more confused than ever, he didn't want her and now he does. What was wrong with him?

"Hey," Zach said stiffly, making a b-line to the reception desk before asking if there was a Macey McHenry.

"She just got out of the ER," the reception replied and gave them the new room number. Zach and Grant hurriedly made their way over to the room.

To say they were shocked to see who was the one talking to her, was an understatement. Grant and Zach looked at Jonathan with gaping mouths. Macey laughed softly.

Jonathan stood up and waved. "Hey guys."

Zach's eyes flashed to Macey, a questioning look plastered to his face.

"Jonathan was the one that called it in," she shrugged. "I would of died if he hadn't been there," she said nonchalantly- as if it were nothing.

"Who shot you?" Grant asked.

Macey features turned to stone. "The director," she said with so much venom Zach almost cringed.

"What?" Grant asked, for Zach was speechless.

"Yup," she turned her gaze on Zach. "The same one who told Zach to get Cammie to move to Cali," she hissed. Zach swallowed, quickly realizing his mistake.

"Fuck, did you-" _Call her, _ is what he was going to ask but had just remembered Cammie had told him and wouldn't really make sense if Macey hadn't told her the whole story.

"She's on her way now. She has to get away from Abby."

"Abby?" Zach and Grant asked together.

"Yeah, she took Cams to San Diego," Macey said. "Abby might be in with the director and your mom," she said reefing to Cassandra.

Zach's eyes did this. "She still manages to cause trouble after she's dead," he muttered before clenching his fist, and unreadable pain on his face. He let out a bitter, humorless laugh. "I swear . . ." he said but trailed off. There wasn't much he could do to someone that was already dead. The director had put himself in Zach's line of fire. He was next.

"That scum is going down," he growled.

Macey shot him a humorous look. "Zach," she said with mock-surprise. "I didn't know you cared so much."

Zach shrugged. "You were just in the way. They're after Cammie, and I am not going to let them get to her," he said, pulling on his too-long hair.

Macey smiled slightly. "You are the one who told her to go to California."

"I never actually said that," he protested.

This time Macey narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't have to."

* * *

**Happy now? You have Macey AND Jonathan. It like two for one :)**

**Review? **


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm think yall will like this chappie. Maybe.**

**PS sneak peak of my new story at the end! Check it out!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Cammie didn't tell her aunt she was going to the airport. She honestly didn't have the time. She knew she couldn't use the credit card the CIA had supplied Abby with to give to her, instead she got a shit-load of cash and paid for the ticket with said cash. It was pretty untraceable. She couldn't have them knowing she was coming back, something bad could happen before she got a chance to stop it.

There was really only one reason why she didn't want to go back to Virginia. Can you guess?

Zach? Good job.

She was worried if she saw him she might rip his head straight off, what had she ever seen in him anyway?

_His gorgeous eyes, wash-board abs, extremely toned muscles, and that -_, Cammie stopped herself. _Do not think like that_, she chanted to herself. She just stopped thinking about him altogether.

That proved harder than she thought. Then something really distracted her.

She saw a mop of red hair that seemed to be tailing her. She'd recognize that chestnutty-red hair anywhere. She waited for him to see that she'd seen him.

"Pauly!" she cried, lurching over to go and hug him.

"Cammie?" he asked, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her.

"Sure, weren't you tailing me?" she asked.

"Uh, no. I was trying to find my gate."

"Oh," she said. "Where are you going?"

"Langley, I just got back from a mission."

Her face lit up, excited she wouldn't have to take the stressful trip alone. "Me too. Well not the mission but I think we've got the same flight. Shall we?" she asks, offering her arm.

Pauly smiles, "we shall."

It wasn't till they got on the plana and seated did she explain the situation to him. Only that Macey had been shot, she couldn't mention anything about the director.

The whole four hour plane ride they caught up, small talk about what they'd been doing since they saw each other last.

Which was a lot.

It had almost been a year, maybe more.

"You aren't with Zach anymore?" he asked after she had finished her story. Cammie narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't say anything about him," she said, because she had purposely not said anything about him.

"I know," he gave her an understanding smile. "That's why I asked. SO what happened?"

"A very, very long story, believe me you don't want to hear it. We just kind of grew apart," she shrugged. _Then why am I still in love with him? _ She unintentionally asked herself.

Pauly sent her smirk, and reclined his chair. "Sure," he said, before closing his eyes. Cammie scrunched her eyebrows together.

"I-," she said, beginning to respond before cutting herself off. Did she really want to explain it? No, she did not.

Cammie shook her head and turned her head to the window.

* * *

The hospital room was bright and boring, the white walls glistening with a sense of gloominess. The TV in the corner was on but the sound was turned low, and only a quiet mumbled through the room.

It was 3 AM but only one of the three in the room could sleep.

Jonathan and Zach sat in the room, watching over a sleeping Macey.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

Neither of the two looked at each other, instead, choosing to watch the stupid sitcom colored with bright colors and an old-fashioned sense. Both of them were waiting impatiently for Cammie's arrival.

"Are you like with Macey now?" Jonathan asked a while later, completely catching Zach off guard. He stared at the dark haired boy.

"_What_?"

"Well it seems like Cammie's out of the picture and you're here with Macey so . . ." he said, trailing off.

"Macey is my _friend_. And Cammie and I are . . . taking a break," he said, struggling for the right words. Jonathan nodded thoughtfully.

"A break? You were taking a break when I left."

"Well it was kind of your fault," Zach said.

Jonathan sent him an 'are-you-serious?' glance. Zach shrugged.

"If you hadn't come to Gallagher in the first place Cammie and never would've had that fight," he said seriously. Jonathan snorted.

"Please," he chortled. "You can Cammie are combustible. You just need the slightest thing to blame one another," he said.

"That is not true," Zach snapped.

Jonathan shrugged. "Maybe. If I hadn't been there you would have blamed someone else. You guys like fighting."

"What are you talking about?"

"When everything is going fine you think something's out to get you so your insecurities get in the way. You blame her for something you know she would never really do," Jonathan replied.

"Why would I want to break us up if everything was going perfectly?"

"I don't know. It's your love life, you figure it out," Jonathan snapped, clearly fed up.

Zach looked to the ground, clenching his fists, his forehead throbbing. "Man, I screwed up. I was such a dick to her when she called me about Macey. Hell, I've always been a dick to her. I don't deserve her," he muttered.

"Believe me, I know," Jonathan mumbled. "It's not like she perfect either. You guys kind of do deserve each other."

"No way. She's like a freaking angel. And I'm just some twisted up demon. I don't deserve her. But I guess it doesn't matter anyway. I think we're really over," Zach said, twisting his hair into knots.

Before Jonathan had a chance to answer a loud, semi obnoxious voice was yelling outside the closed door.

"I don't care if I'm not family. Let me in the fucking room!" The voice was unmistakably a grumpy Cammie. Seconds later she walked in, scowling at the nurse who hurried away quickly. Her eyes met

Zach's for a spilt second, barely any time for him to decipher anything. Except something in her eyes told him she had been standing outside that door and had heard every word he'd said. She turned away looking at Jonathan, her eyes widening.

"Jonathan?"

"Hey Cams," he said smiling at her. She rushed over giving him a quick hug before looking at Macey.

"She's going to be okay right?" she asked Jonathan, not speaking towards Zach.

"Yeah. She'll be fine."

Cammie let out a breath of relief. "Good. So what happened? Why are you here?" she asked, taking off her coat and hanging on the chair. Before anyone else could say anything a red head burst through the door, breathless.

"Cammie," he said catching his breath. "Quit running off like that I had to sign us in, the nurses went ballistic." Pauly glanced over the room.

"Oh hey Zach, um . . ." He said looking at Jonathan.

"Jonathan," Jonathan supplied, standing up and shaking hands with Pauly.

"Oh you're from the circle or whatever. I remember now," Pauly said. Jonathan laughed and nodded his head.

"Jonathan," Cammie said, recapturing his attention. "Why are you here?" she repeated.

"Oh, I was theone that brought her here," he replied, looking to the ground. Cammie smiled, but was slightly confused. Jonathan, who caught her look, gave her a quick rundown of what had happened.

"That bastard," Cammie hissed, disgusted. "I am going to obliterate him."

Jonathan nodded in agreement before standing up and stretching. He yawned. "Well I think she's in good hand now." He said, dropping a wink at Cammie. He walked out, ruffling her hair.

"Imma go hit the hay at home," he said.

"Bye Jon."

"Bye guys," he said giving a single handed wave.

Pauly had seemed to disappear as well so it was only Cammie and Zach left alone in the room. For the first time since she had walked in, Cammie turned her brown eyes to his, staring at him.

"I think we need to talk," she said, but her voice had come out quieter and softer than either of them had expected.

* * *

**I've decided that you guys are awesome for putting up with my evilness of keeping Zach and Cammie apart.  
So seriously.  
They get back together? . . . .**

**Or I drag it out a little bit longer? Your choice. **

**_Okay so kill me if you want but I'm writing another AU fic. Sorry i couldn't resist. :P_**

**_Here's a little taste of it. Tell me what you think!..._**

* * *

(_No title yet_)

"Hey fish butt!" Bex calls from above the surface from the water. Cammie smiles at the muffled sounding words and kicks her flipper clad feet to the top of the tank. When her head breaks into the air she takes a big gasp of air and removes her goggles.

"Hey," Cammie says, grinning ear-to-ear, as she looks at her best friend who is all dressed up for homecoming.

"Cammie," her friend says, appalled, but slightly amused. "You've got to get ready. I can't believe no one came to get you sooner," Bex mutters with a sigh.

Cammie grinned again as she began to climb onto the aquarium's solid floor base above one of the larger tanks. She resists the urge to whip her hair around, the effect being to soak Bex. Cammie knew if she soaked Bex now- in her expensive dress- she would never, _ever_ hear the end of it; and maybe an ass kicking as well.

She swiftly removes her wet suit before wrapping a beach towel around her torso. She smiles, still thrilled with the joy of being in the water, swimming among the fish. "I told you before Bex," she says calmly. "I'm not going to homecoming."

Bex pouts, "Why not?"

Cammie sighs. "What's the point?"

"The point is," Bex says, not daring to move closer to her wet friend. "You've got to show that jerk bag what's he's missing!"

Cammie rolls her eyes before dressing in her jeans and V-neck, wringing out her hair as she goes along. "Josh?" she inquires, one eyebrow rising.

Bex nods.

"Josh is a self-sufficient ass, why would I want anything to do with him?"

Bex gives her friend a stern look. "Because he dumped you," she says flatly. Cammie frowns, still slightly sore on the subject of her ex.

Cammie manages not to let it bother it too much. "Why would I want anything to do with him if he dumped me?" she asks, Bex can barely hear the icy note in her voice.

"You want revenge."

"No," Cammie says. "I really don't."

"Cams," Bex says the disapproval clear in her voice. "He's and asshole that dumped you because you'd rather be here than with him. He's your typical ass-jock."

Cammie looks to ground; she knew her friend was right.

"Fine, I'll go," she mutters.

Bex's face lights up. "Good," she says. "Mace already picked out a dressed."

Cammie gives her friend a disbelieving look. "You're kidding."

"We knew you'd come around. Now come on, we haven't got a lot of time!"

Cammie rolls her eyes. "Yeah fine, it's pay day though," she says. "I've got to pick up my check so I'll meet you at Macey's?"

Bex nods before she walks out, she short dress sticking to her body.

Cammie smiled to herself before directing herself to her boss' office.

"Cammie?" Aaron calls as she walks in.

"Yup," she calls back, finding him sorting through paperwork at his desk. "I'm here for my money."

Aaron smiles, and it crinkles his face a bit. "I know," he says, handing her an envelope that had been pushed to the side of his desk.

"Thanks," she says, sending him an appreciative smile before saying goodbye and hurrying out. The she remembers she left her bag on the aquatic deck. She shakes her head to herself and runs back to grab it quickly. However, when she walks in she sees a dark-haired boy dangerously close to getting (or falling) into the water. Cammie doesn't recognize him.

She sneaks up, barely tapping his shoulder before he sucks in a breath and turns around, completely taken by surprise.

She gives him an amused look. "Hi there; can I help you?"

"Uh," he stutters. Cammie smiled- an easygoing smile that told him he wasn't in trouble.

"It's fine. But just out of curiosity, what were you trying to do?"

The boy looks away, suddenly wary. He mutters something under his breath.

"It was a dare," Cammie manages to make out.

"A dare?" she questions, the same easygoing smile on her face.

"They wanted to see me swimming in the tank," he says.

"You can if you want," she says. She gives him a secretive look. "I won't tell," she says, motioning to lock her lips and throw an invisible key behind her shoulder.

His eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, but make it quick, I've got places to be."

The boy smirks, clearly not afraid or nervous anymore. Cammie notices that he is actually probably very cocky but breaking into an aquarium was technically a criminal offense.

"Won't be but a minute," he says, stripping off his t-shirt and diving in before she has a chance to answer him. She peers over the edge, watching his broad figure disappear with the fish. She probably should have stopped him; it wasn't safe to go in without the proper equipment, but she didn't feel like having Bex yell at her for being late. Instead she stares at her watch, waiting for his head to pop back up.

A minute later it does, and she is surprised that he has held his breath that long.

He pulls himself out of the water and Cammie doesn't even glance at him, she knows he has abs and she did not want to get caught staring. What was the point in leading him on if she didn't want a relationship?

"Satisfactory?" she asks with an eyebrow raised.

He smiled. "Definitely; they totally thought I wasn't going to do It."

"Why did you have to do it again?"

"I'm the new kid," he says nonchalantly. "I got to prove myself."

She smiles and nods, she only knew one group of guys that you had to prove yourself in, and it included her dumbass brother.

"Grant, Nick, Jace, Jonas, and Will?" she asks knowingly. The boy hesitantly nods.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked.

Cammie ignores him and asks him a different question. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for homecoming?"

He sends her a weird look, and then smirks. "No. Why are you asking me to go?"

Cammie laughs and shakes her head. "No offense; but you aren't really my type," she shrugs. "I just know Grant wants to go with Bex," she says.

"I'm every girl's type," he insists, Cammie just laughs again. "How do you know Grant?"

"I've lived here my whole life," she states. "You get around to knowing the people you go to school with," she says. She doesn't mention that Grant is her brother.

"Oh," the boy says.

"Yup, so you need to go now so I can leave. Unlike you I am being force to go to homecoming," she says, ushering him out the door as he pulls his shirt back on.

His smirk comes back.

"Goodbye," she calls as they reach the entrance. She notices Grant and his friends off to the side, silently watching them.

"Don't you want to know my name?" he asks.

Cammie shrugs. "Doesn't really matter to me- I'll find out anyway."

The boy gives her a funny look, his green eyes seeming to pierce through her. "You're a strange girl," he states.

Cammie grins and says, "You don't even know the half of it."

:*:*:*:

**:D like it? I'll be posting soon as New story... I'm really sorry about An Intern's Revenge but you'll be kind of happy to here I've put in on hold indefinitely. Sorry. **

**Review Please!for both. **


	12. Chapter 12

**FLUFF!FLUFF! Got it? This Chapter is FLUFF  
So are you ready for this jelly? **

**I think so. **

* * *

Chapter 12

They sat across from each other at a small round table in the hospital cafeteria. Cammie held a hot coffee in her hands, the warmth radiating her skin. Zach, on the other hand, was leaning back in his chair his thumb-nail picking at his teeth. He studied Cammie as she took a sip of the coffee, look straight at the table. The silence seemed to be never ending. Didn't she have something she wanted to say to him?

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked breaking the stretching silence. The nickname sent a flutter of butterflies through Cammie's stomach and she subconsciously squirmed in her chair.

"Yes?"

He gave her a funny look. "You're the one who wanted to talk," he stated, his relentless smirk in place. Cammie looked away and cleared her throat.

"Do you not want to talk?" she asked, not looking at him. Zach clicked his tongue willing for him to rest her brown eyes on him.

"It depends on what you've got to say," he replied.

Cammie sighed. "Can't we just . . . talk?"

Zach raised an eyebrow. He leaned forward, the chair making a satisfying _click_ when it hit the ground. "I really do not understand you," he admitted, cocking his head to the side.

She scowled. "Me? You're the one who's always hot and cold," she muttered, turning the near full coffee cup.

"See that's how it used to be- I think I rubbed off on you," he said. "Or maybe you've always been bipolar." Cammie resisted the urge to smile. She didn't like the fact that he could still make her happy.

"Zach. What are we doing?" she asked, looking him dead center in the eye. Now that she was actually looking at him, Zach felt intimidated by her.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Why do you always answer me with a question?" she hissed. Zach smirked again.

"What? Like you just did?" he asked, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You did it again," she mumbled.

"It's a very attractive quality," he stated. Cammie snorted. "What?" he asked. "You think I'm very attractive," he said cockily.

Cammie blew out breath from her cheeks and shook her head.

"Are you kidding?" Zach asked. "Of course you attracted to me. Do you really think we would have all these problems if you weren't?" he said seriously.

"Well you're attracted to me too," she argued.

Zach grinned at her. "I never said I wasn't."

Cammie groaned. "Why are you such an ass? I like it better when you're sweet," she muttered, not really counting on him hearing, but of course, he had.

"I am sweet," he said, making puppy-dog eyes at her.

"Stop it," she commanded.

Zach fought the urge to smirk and continued with the puppy-dog eyes. "I told you, you can't resist this jelly," he said.

Cammie almost spit out the coffee she was drinking before she began laughing. "What did you just say?" she said, catching her breath, her face suddenly glowing. Zach stared at her, momentarily fazed by it. Then he cracked his smirk.

And then he started singing, in a low raspy voice to Cammie. "I don' think ya ready- fo' this jelly. I don' think ya read-y fo' this jelly."

Cammie was laughing again, completely amused by his lack of singing skill and the particular song he was singing. "Never," she said, catching her breath ". . . Ever . . . Say . . . that again," she gasped, still rolling in fits of laughter.

Zach smiled, and honest to god smile, as he watched her calm herself.

She play-fully scowled at him. "You're making it really hard to hate you," she managed. The words were meant to be light, but they held a different sense of solitude underneath.

Zach kept his smile on his face, but the laughter had died from his eyes. "Then don't hate me," he said, so quietly, Cammie barely heard him.

Cammie sighed, her eyes running around the room before resting on his once again. "I don't," she took a breath. "I heard what you were saying to Jonathan."

Zach nodded- he had figured as much.

"And?"

Cammie returned her gaze to the coffee cup her hands were still tightly wrapped around. "Like I said; you make it really hard to hate you."

Zach didn't answer, instead he watched her, waiting for a more acceptable answer. "I don't want to be mad anymore," she said quietly.

"Me neither."

"Zach," she said his name softly, like a caress. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm sorry," he replied, even though he knew she hadn't been looking for an apology. "For everything. Jonathan was right- we always find thing to be mad about. When you aren't here I miss you, when you are I act like a total dick and act like I don't care."

Cammie couldn't do anything but nod.

"I do care," he said, resisting the urge to take her hand in his. Cammie's eyes fell to the table.

"I know."

Zach sighed in relief that was much better then he thought her reaction would be. He thought she might start screaming about how if he did care he would have done more or something. Phew.

Neither of them spoke after that. She didn't know what to say and he didn't want to say something to piss her off.

"I don't think we're ready for this," Cammie said quietly.

Zach snapped his head up, unsure if he had heard her correctly. "What?"

Cammie cleared her throat and with regretful eyes repeated herself.

"I don't understand."

"Zach. We've got so much history I can't even remember half of it," she said, her voice wary- tired. "I just think that there's too many obstacles in the way."

"Why can't we just start fresh?" Zach asked, Cammie hated seeing the hurt in his eyes- knowing she had put it there.

"Zach. It's just not realistic," she replied.

Zach smiled. "I'm Zach," he said, completely ignoring what she just said. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"I know."

"You do?" Zach asked. "I'm sure we've never met before- I would have remembered you," he said, a mysterious glint in his eyes. Cammie had to give it to him; he knew how to make a girl swoon for some reason it felt like the first time they met- in DC.

"Zach," she repeated.

"And what's your name?" he asked.

"Zach," she complained.

"No, my name is Zach," he said, a confused look on his face. "Are you dim?"

Cammie laughed; she instantly laughed knowing that that was exactly what Zach had wanted. He wanted her to remember how much of a good time they always had together. Cammie didn't answer.

"I guess you are," he muttered under his breath. "Alright. I'll just tell you about myself then. I'm a Aquarius, my favorite color is yellow, I'm in the hospital because my father got in a horrible car accident," Cammie smiled at that before he continued. "I think you are insanely gorgeous even if you can't think straight because of my charming good looks, I'm an only child, and my mother was shot by my previous girlfriend."

Cammie could definitely pick out the lies in his sentences but decided to look it over. She loved that he was trying so hard- that he wanted her that badly.

"You are such a jerk."

"We just met," Zach said, cocking his head to the side. "I guess you don't really want me here- I'll just leave," he said getting up and leaving before she had a chance to open her mouth.

"Zach!" she called he turned around and came back over, standing straight in front of her before pulling her to her feet.

"I knew you wouldn't let me walk out of your life. Gallagher girl;" he said. "You want me."

He held her hand- wrapped in his- to his chest, resting his chin on it, looking up at her with big, innocent eyes.

"You say all these things about how it will never work out; but you know what I've figured out?" Zach asked.

Cammie shook her head, a small smile in the corners of her lips.

"I figure if I don't act like a d-bag and tell you how I feel, then everything will be better."

Cammie laughed. "Is this the 'it's not you- it's me speech'?" she asked.

Zach nodded. "Except it's a get back together speech instead of a break up one," he said, planting a warm kiss on her knuckles he still had cradled to his face.

"Cammie," he chanted, one hand pressing the small of her back to him, rubbing in gentle circles. Cammie sighed and rested her head on his chest, his other arm wrapping around her back to pull her closer. She rested a hand on his broad chest and the other in his hair, playing with the fine hair there.

She gently cradled his face and ravished in how good it felt. To be held, to feels his warm, tanned, scarred skin under her palm, wondering if he felt the same.

Zach had a dreamy, fazed look on his face as Cammie stroked his stubble only with the slightest touch, lighter than a feather.

"Cammie," he whispered again, a wanting eager sound. Cammie's hand came to rest on his cheek as she gazed up at him with doe-like eyes. Then she buried her head back into his chest, not liking the intimidating look he was giving her.

"I don't want to hurt again," she mumbled, not taking it upon herself to leave Zach's chest to speak the words clearly. "I want to be happy."

Zach tightened his hold and Cammie could feel his lips on her hair.

"I want you to be happy," he murmured, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and forcing her to look at him.

"I'm happy," she muttered as she realized she was happy. "Right here."

"Good," he said.

"But," she said and Zach took deep breath. "I don't think I'm ready to jump back into it."

"We can take it slow," he suggested- anything to keep her in his arms. "Whatever you want."

"I want . . ." she trailed off, unsure of what she wanted. She wanted to be happy. Unfortunately as skilled as Zach was he couldn't do that deed on his own. "I want to not be mad anymore, or sad."

She said, hopefully narrowing the broad category of happiness. "I want you to make me happy," she said finally.

Zach nodded, the movement sending simmering vibrations through both their bodies. "Always."

* * *

**Zammie? Check. Finally.  
:P I am not going to apologize for this fluffly chapter because I loved writing it. If you don't like the fluff do NOT complain to me- you were warned. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Macey could practically see the radiating happiness from Cammie. She seemed to be glowing.

"Oh, hey Macey," Cammie said as she bounced into the room holding a hot coffee. "Good to see you," she said and gave Macey a one armed hug, careful not to hurt her delicate friend. She set the coffee on the hospital bed's nightstand.

"What's got you so happy-go-lucky?"

Cammie giggle softly before shaking her head. "Nothing," she quipped and you would have to be a retard to not know she was lying.

"Where's Zach?" Macey asked, glancing around. When Macey gaze returned to Cammie she saw the pretty girl had clouds in her eyes. Big white fluffy clouds. "That's what's got you in a good mood,"

Macey snorted. "I didn't know he could actually make you happy."

Cammie scowled but it faded as quick as it came. "He always makes me happy."

Macey scoffs and looks away. "Cammie you are so blinded by the love."

"I am not!" she protested but a small squeak classified as a giggled escaped her. "Maybe a little," she admitted.

"Oh Cammie," Macey said softly. "You are only going to get hurt again."

"Not this time."

Macey had to respect her determination to make it work. She didn't want to get hurt.

"So where's Zach now?" Macey asked. Cammie smiled.

"Going to find Pauly," she said.

"Is that what he told you?" Macey asked.

Cammie nodded, unsure of what she was implying.

"Cammie he could have been lying."

"Why would he lie?" Cammie asked, a confused expression falling over her face.

"I don't know. Cammie you can't let him back in at the snap of his fingers," Macey answered. The clouds in Cammie's eyes suddenly turned to dark stormy ones that seemed to be threatening Macey.

"It wasn't at the snap of anyone's fingers," her voice came out like ice, cold and sharp. "We've been at this since two months before graduation. Why would you say that? You know what hell I've been through," she snarled.

"I know," Macey said softly. "I don't want him to hurt you," she said softly.

"Bullshit!" Cammie screamed. "I don't know what your problem is anymore," she said. "You were the one that wanted Zach to convince me to stay!"

Macey's features formed into a glare. "Yeah, so _you_ could stay. Cammie I'm only looking out for you."

"No," Cammie snapped. "No you aren't. Even if I had stayed, would you be happy I was with Zach? Probably not. Then I would have my heart ripped out all over again."

"Cammie-"

"No. Macey I just wanted you to be happy for me; I'm finally getting my life in order! Well relationship wise," she said, suddenly remembering the director. "Zach makes me happy."

"Cammie I just want you to be careful," Macey said.

"There's something else, and I know it. I don't know what it is but until you're ready to tell me, I don't think I can do this anymore," she snapped. "You've either got a problem with me or Zach or something to do with it. When you get over it we can talk." Cammie stormed out without so much as another glance for Macey.

The hot coffee she had brought for her friend was still steaming on the bedside table.

* * *

Greyson aimlessly played with the single thread hanging of his shirt, twirling it around his finger. He was bored, so incredibly bored. Landon had gone on a recent mission, Cammie was in California, and he hadn't heard from Macey in weeks. He didn't have many friends; being locked up in a prison cell for ten years can make you have trust issues.

He heard the front door open then slam. He saw a flash of dirty blonde hair flicker through the doorway and he followed her up to her room.

"Cams?" he asked gently, careful not to startle her. She spun around, her eyes blazing.

"Greyson," she said in a monotone as she began to walk to her closet. "How can I help you?" she asked, while tossing random articles of clothing to the floor.

"Why are you here?"

"The director is a son-of-a-bitch who was working with Cassnadra. He's trying to bring the Circle back." She tore of a square of the wall in her closet and began plucking things out.

"What are you doing?" Greyson asked.

"Getting weapons," she replied and he saw her shove a sniper rifle in the bag.

"Uh, why?"

"Because the director need to be taken down."

"I don't think you are going to kill anyone else," Greyson said calmly, taking over Landon's role of responsible brother.

Cammie shot him a look. "He shot Macey," she said. "Three times."

Greyson's mouth dropped to the floor. "WHAT?"

"You heard me. Jonathan saved her. Look Abby could be working with them, I've got to do _something_," she snapped.

* * *

Zach returned to the hospital room expecting Cammie and Macey to be talking, gossiping. Instead he found a fuming Macey, clenching her hands in fists as she stared at them.

"Macey?" he asked, careful not scare her.

"What?" she barked.

"Where's Cam?" he asked, unsure of why she was acting so upset. Her gaze darkened as she turned to glare at him. He guessed Cammie was the problem.

"Where's Pauly?" she asked, instead of answering his question.

"He just went back to the CIA," Zach replied skeptically. "What happened?" he asked.

"Cammie is being increasingly difficult."

"What did you say to her?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. Macey shot him a look.

"What makes you think it was me?"

"Cammie doesn't get mad without reason and she was pretty happy when I left her," he answered, his smirk growing.

Macey gave a cross look and folded her arms. "It's your fault," she snapped.

"And why's that?"

"You've got her wrapped around your finger. I know you're going to break her again," Macey snarled.

"I am not," Zach said, Macey was impressed by the amount of confidence in his voice.

"How can you be so sure?" she snapped.

"I won't let myself. Even if I become the unhappiest man on Earth; I won't do a thing to hurt her," he replied.

"You could be lying."

"I could be, but why would I lie?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Macey narrowed her eyes. "Never mind," Zach said. "Still, I will never hurt her again. I've learned my lesson- believe me."

"That's the thing Zach," Macey said coolly. "I don't believe you, nor do I trust you."

"What's up with you?" Zach asked. "You were all on my side before Cammie came back, and before she left. Why don't you want us together?" he asked a simmering underlying anger in his voice.

"You sound like Cammie."

"Good, she was right," he snapped. Macey could sense the frustration coming off his skin.

"Zach," she said, loud and clear. "I swear if you hurt her I will rip off you balls and feed them to Corey," she snapped.

Zach nodded, slowly beginning to realize she was up to something. "Fine. I'm not going to hurt her."

"Good, now go."

Zach cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Macey smiled. "It was a test you moron. You can leave now and you can tell Cams to cool of before she does something stupid."

"Stupid how?"

"Go and try and kill the director," Macey said jokingly. Zach's eyes turned serious.

"Do you think she would do that?" he asked in a monotone.

Macey faced paled as she racked her brain for the answer she knew was there. "Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Greyson trailed after his sister, not really sure what they were doing.

"Cams?" he called hesitantly.

"What Greyson?" she barked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"He shot Macey, remember?"

He shot forward and grabbed her arm. "I think you might be overreacting."

"I'm not," she said firmly, her eyes blazing.

"Cammie, please," he started. "Think about what you're doing."

"I _am _thinking. He's trying to kill me, Grey. And he's willing to hurt the people around me to do it," she snapped.

"You don't know what you're doing."

"Greyson, do not tell me what I know and don't know, I thought you were on my side!"

"Since when were there sides?" he asked. "Sure the Director needs to be taken care of, but you're thinking irrationally. Cammie you can't walk straight in and shoot him in the head."

"I did it to Cassandra."

"Yeah because she was too cocky for her own good, you got a lucky shot. The director knows better than that."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Cameron," he said, growling out now. "I am your older brother, you do what I say."

Cammie laughed. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"No, but I can make sure you don't do it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cammie I don't want you to get hurt," he said in a low voice, gripping her arms tightly.

"I'm not going to get hurt," she said struggling under his hold.

Greyson's eyes ignited with anger. "Fine, Cammie go, go and kill him, do what you want. I don't care anymore."

"Fine," Cammie replied, wrenching her arm back. "I will."

His eyes bore into hers. "Just don't coming running to me when you need help. Which I can guarantee you will."

"I won't. I can do this on my own."

"I'll remember to quote that at your funeral," he growled. Cammie felt like a silent breath had been knocked out of her.

"What?" she choked out.

"Just remember no one forced you to do this."

"Yes they did!" Cammie screamed, her tolerance snapping in half. "You all did."

"We did nothing."

"You didn't care," she argued. "No one did. I had to deal with it all on my own!"

"Deal with what?" Greyson asked his voice rising.

"Zach, Cassandra, everyone else. You all thought I wasn't okay, and I was."

"You don't sound okay."

"I'M FINE!"

"Cammie, Please, listen to yourself."

"I AM!" she took a breath. "I'll do it by myself, like I always do."

"Cammie-"

"Goodbye Greyson," she cut him off.

"Cammie, wait," he groaned.

Suddenly another voice cut in, and Greyson was relieved.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl!" he said, rushing up the sidewalk. Cammie turned to Zach, her expression.

"Zach."

He wore a confused expression. "What's wrong?" he asked, subtly glancing at Greyson. Greyson got the message and backed off, back into the car.

"Zach, just go away."

"I thought we were good," he said.

"We are," Cammie replied, trying to get by him.

"Then why do I feel like something is wrong?" he asked.

"Zach, cut the crap, I know Greyson asked you here."

Zach raised an eyebrow. "No he didn't."

"Zach, don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Zach-"

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked, taking a step closer. Cammie fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Because nothing's wrong."

"I could see you shouting from a mile away," he said, his gaze zeroing on her, Cammie felt significantly smaller.

"We were just having a sibling argument."

Zach took her hand, flipping it over in his own. "That isn't what it looked like."

Cammie scowled. "It's none of your business," she hissed.

Zach gave her a look that made her want to shrink into him, although it was still soft and comforting. "You are my business."

"I'm not an object," she said, not trying to hold onto her anger.

"I know," he said softly. "But you're still mine," he whispered, kissing her temple.

Cammie didn't reply, afraid that she wouldn't be able to speak coherently. What was she going to do? She couldn't remember.

"I'm yours," she mumbled, burying her face in his chest.

"Let's go home."

Cammie went rigid. Zach tightened his hold, afraid she might run away. "What?" he asked in a low voice.

"I don't know where home is."

Zach gave her a small smile when she looked up at him. "With your family."

"He hurt Macey," she whined.

Zach stiffened but carefully stroke her hair. "Macey's going to be fine. But if you do this, I'll lose you, and that can't happen," he whispered.

"Mmhh," Cammie mumbled, breathing in the familiar comforting scent of Zach, it calmed her in ways she never knew how. She could feel his warm wet lips pressing into the lip of her forehead, sending a fiery spark between them.

"I love you," she mumbled, the words spilling of her lips, even though she hadn't meant to say them. She felt Zach's lips tug into a grin still pressed to her forehead.

"I love me too."

Cammie was too comfortable to slap him for being cocky. "And I love you too," he replied in a softer, sweeter voice.

Cammie wasn't sure if it was the first time they'd said it but it was defiantly the first time it stirred something deep inside her. The first time she felt it meant something. The first time it felt real.

Zach loosened his grip to tilt Cammie's head towards him, bringing his already close face closer. He let out a loose laugh before he touched his lips to her, something like a magnetic pull drawing them together. Cammie felt the combustible heat shoot through her as she reached up to twine her hands in his hair at the base of his neck.

She breathed him in, having not tasted him in so long, she had missed his kiss, and the sparks it brought to her skin. She fiddled with his head, angling him closer to press them closer together. On every line of her body she was touching him, wanting more and more. Zach's hands twitched at the end of her shirt, two finger slipping underneath, leaving a flaming pattern on the skin he touched.

A loud, deliberate cough broke them apart, Cammie pulled back, staring straight at Zach, much too soon before the kiss should have ended.

"Not in front of the brother," Greyson groaned.

"He's just jealous that he's not getting any," Zach whispered to Cammie, making her giggle. Greyson scowled, having heard him, he turned away.

Zach smirked at Cammie, "we'll continue this later."

Cammie nodded eagerly, unable to remember what she had been doing or what she was supposed to be doing. The only thing that her brain was Zach. More and more Zach.

They would definitely finish that later.

* * *

**Bleh sorry for being so late :( Oh well i got it up didn't I? :) Love you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kinda fluffly, kinda serious. Trying to give u the best of both worlds here. **

**Chapter 15**

Macey scowled as Grant patted down the bandages on her back, purposely patting down harder than necessary.

"What?" Grant asked, all too innocently.

"You know what," she growled.

"I don't," Grant replied, sticking down another piece of tape.

"I should of let the doctors do it," she muttered to herself.

"Aw, what fun would that be."

"Grant," Macey said warningly.

"Macey," Grant replied using the same tone of voice.

"Do not push me."

"I have to," Grant said. "You're in a wheel chair."

Macey let out a frustrated groan. "I meant- never mind."

"It's your fault."

"My fault I got shot?" Macey asked, letting out a bitter laugh. "Good one grant."

"No, that you sprained your ankle," he said matter-o-factly.

"Grant-"

"I'm just sayin'," Grant said. "You should have repositioned your ankle before you fell down."

"I was kind of in a lot of pain."

"So? We're all in a lot of pain," Grant said bitterly. And Grant and bitter didn't usually mix in the same sentence.

"I got _shot." _Macey then shot him a strange glance. "What's your problem?" she asked.

"Nothing," Grant snapped.

"What is it _Granty-kins_?" Macey asked, using an old nickname Bex had used.

"Don't call me that," Grant barked, and Macey knew she had found the source of his bitterness.

"You never told us why you broke up."

"That's because I don't know," Grant replied, pushing Macey out of the hospital.

"She just broke it off?"

"Yes," Grant said grudgingly, his tone implying that he wanted the conversation to end. Macey willingly dropped the subject, then asking him some random question.

* * *

Cammie rolled over, slightly sore and stiff. A hand rested on her hip as she stretched her arms above her head, letting out a yawn. Zach was still asleep, his jaw open, slightly drooling. It was kind of gross but at the same time kind of cute. She shook of her comforter and made her way to her closet, pulling a bra and underwear and yoga pants, a cotton off-the-shoulder top and a pair of socks. She pulled her messy hair into a ponytail before jumping on top of her bed, on top of Zach.

Zach woke up, startled before realizing that Cammie was bent leaning over him. "Hi," she said as his eyes adjusted to the dawn's light.

"Hey," Zach murmured, still slightly asleep.

"Get up," Cammie whispered in his ear. Zach's smirk appeared as he wrapped his arms around her, just under her butt.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Greyson could come in any minute," She replied, giving him a quick kiss.

Zach shrugged. "It's not like he didn't know what we were up to."

"He didn't know you were here," Cammie said, pulling away and standing up. "Come on, get dressed."

"But Gallagher girl," he said, the covers falling down to his waist line. "You like it so much better when I don't have anything on," he said, dropping her a wink.

Cammie tried not to smile, but could resist. "Zach, get dressed."

"You can dress me if you want."

"Why do I think if I do that both of us will end up with nothing on?" Cammie asked, raising an eyebrow. Zach laughed.

"Probably because it's true."

"Zach."

"Cammie."

"Put some clothes on."

"That's not what you were saying last night," Zach said, but he pulled on his discarded boxers.

"Zach," Cammie said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"I was just stating the truth," he argued, buckling up his belt on top of his jeans.

"I know," she said coolly. "I was there."

"Yes you were."

Cammie groaned as she felt back onto her fluffly bed. Zach laughed before climbing on top of her, his face dancing just inches from hers.

"Zach," she whined, pushing on his hard, bare chest.

"What, am I not allowed to kiss you?" he asked, Cammie could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Not now," she said, pushing him off her. Zach fell back onto the other side of the bed with an 'umph'.

"You're no fun," Zach complained.

"And that's not what you were saying last night," Cammie snapped as she pulled herself up. Zach laughed and Cammie savored the moment, forever wanting to remember how happy they were.

"True that. Aren't you glad we made up?"

"Yes."

Zach smiled as he got up, wrapping his arms in a tight circle around Cammie. He kissed her softly, sweetly, but his touch still ignited some kind of fire.

"C'mon," he mumbled. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Okay," Cammie replied, kissing him once more. "You're paying?"

Zach laughed, sending a shaking vibration through both their bodies. "Yes," he said, planting a kiss on her head. "I'm paying."

"Good," Cammie smiled, satisfied. More than satisfied.

Zach turned to leave. "Um Zach?" Cammie called hesitantly. Zach spun around.

"Yup?"

"You forgot your shirt," she said, throwing it at him. He smirked, pulling it on.

"I knew that."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Of course you did."

* * *

Abby groaned at her niece frustration. Cammie was supposed to stay in California, like Matthew and Rachel had asked her too. It was the only place she'd be safe.

It took Abby a couple of days to realize her niece was missing, but by the time she had, she already knew it could be too late. The director could be plotting and planning at any time.

So now she was a one-way flight back to Virginia. Damn that niece of hers. Couldn't Cammie stay out of the limelight for two days? Apparently not.

Abby flipped out her phone dialing a number she knew well. "Abby?" her sisters voice answered. "What's wrong?"

"Why would you assume something is wrong?" Abby asked. "Maybe I just called to check in."

"Did you?" Rachel asked.

"No."

Rachel sighed. "What happened?"

"Cammie went back."

"What?" Rachel asked. "Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe she was homesick. It doesn't matter, I'm on my way back now."

"Good," Rachel said. "Call Joe."

"I will."

Abby hung up, quickly dialing Solomon's number.

"Hey Abs," He said nonchalantly.

"I need you to check in on Cammie."

"Why? I thought she was there with you," he said, his tone suddenly alert.

"Not anymore."

"Shit," Joe cursed. "Yeah I'll go look for her."

"Good. If and when you do call me."

"Yeah, fine," Joe replied, hanging up the phone.

* * *

**First of all I realized, halfway through writing this chapter, that I had made Joe and Eddy show up in chapter 13. I completely forgot about that, and I think you guys did to. But I went back and edited it out so if you look for it now it won't be there. Second of all the first scene in this may have seemed kind of stupid and pointless but I'm giving Bex a comeback (I missed her) and were going to have a little Grant/Bex drama, so be on edge. :) That's all. Review? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the longest time to update EVER! But I was on spring break and you know how crazy that shit gets. ANyways were back to drama in this chappie. Hope yall enjoy.. **

* * *

Bex Baxter walked the chilly London streets, feeling as if an unseen shadow was following her. And for a spy, that usually meant someone was tailing you. She didn't like it one bit. Bex swept the area discreetly before a man in dressed in black, head to toe caught her attention. He was looking intently at her and before she could register what happened he was in front of her.

"Ms. Baxter," He greeted coyly, as if he was up to something. Bex put all her sense on alert, clutching her dangerous purse to her side.

"What can I help you with?" she asked coldly, making it plain and blunt that she didn't want him near her.

"I'm not looking for trouble," he said. "We're recruiting agents."

"For what?"

"The CIA. We need some of the top agents to go on a mission. Rumor has it; you wouldn't be someone to turn an offer like that down."

Bex managed to keep a steady intimidating glare. "What's the mission?"

"It's confidential."

"You expect me to sign up for something I don't know the first thing about?" she asked.

"Like I said, I thought you were the kind of person up to a challenge."

He had her there. "Fine, I accept."

"Great, sign this," he said pulling a thick packet out of his brief case.

"What is it?" Bex asked.

"Just the usual regulations."

"Who do you work for?" Bex asked, taking the paper from him.

"The CIA."

"Why do I feel like I shouldn't believe you?" she asked, the blunt tone in her voice, cutting straight through the man.

He shook slightly as he fished out his I.D., flashing it towards her.

"Director?" Bex asked, a curious tone replacing the malice in her voice. "James," she regarded coolly. "You could have told me."

James smiled. "It wouldn't have been as much fun."

Bex signed her name on the designated line sloppily before returning the packet to its owner.

"Thank you Ms. Baxter."

"Anytime," she yawned. "When do I start?"

"Two days."

Bex nodded to herself. "Sounds fun."

The director tipped his hat before shooting her the same coy smile that made her bones shake before vanishing into the every growing streets.

* * *

As James sat on his flight back to the states he pulled the bundle of papers from his secure briefcase and grinned to himself, looking at the papers.

Rebecca Baxter had always been slightly reckless. Signing the paper would be the worst mistake of her life.

At the bottom of the first page, after before Bex's signature was a very clear indication of the mission.

It read: _I (Rebecca Baxter) accept the mission of assassinating Cameron Anne Morgan. _

Maybe that would teach her to always read the fine print.

* * *

The last thing Edward Townsend expected on his relaxing Sunday morning was his son to come storming into the kitchen, followed by an angered Joseph Solomon. Not what he had expected at all.

"He just came in," Corey said irritably. "The doorbell woke me up."

"Shouldn't you be at Blackthorne?" Joe asked the boy. Corey scoffed.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" he countered.

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "I need to find Cammie."

Edward gave him a funny look. "I'm not harboring any teenage girls at the moment," he said. "Unless Corey wants to tell me something," he said, shooting his son a hard glare. Corey scowled before retreating out of the room.

"She's in danger. We need your help."

"We?"

"Abby and I."

"Abby and you," Edward repeated. "And why would I want to help the two people I detest most in the world?"

"You're friends with Matt. You know how it is."

"I don't understand why you need _me_."

"Edward, the director is plotting something. Something horrible. And it starts with Cammie, and believe me once he gets her out of the picture things are going to get a hell of a lot worse," Joe said fiercely.

"What does the director have to do with anything?"

"He was working with Cassandra."

Edward gave Joe an exasperated look. "You've got to be kidding."

"God, do I wish I was. We need the experience you've had with him."

"James and I aren't exactly the closest of friends," Edward muttered. "I don't really recall him having any friends at Blackthorne if we're being completely honest."

Joe shrugged. "You knew him the best."

"I don't think-"

"Look. You know damn well that James is doing the exact same thing. I need you to do this for me. Convince him you're on his side, okay? Do it for the sake of your son?"

"What do you mean?"

"Corey is one of Cammie's _friends_," he said, quoting. "James is going to use every possible angle, don't think he'd exclude your son."

Edward opened his mouth to speak.

"Like I've said, I've got to find Cammie. You were on the way. Edward please, do not say no because of some petty love triangle years ago."

Edward narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Fine, you've got a deal."

Joe smile. "Thanks."

And he was gone.

* * *

"How are you going to eat all of that?" Cammie asked as the waitress set what seemed to be billions of plates of endless food on their table, most if of it primarily for Zach.

Zach grinned, appraising all the food with wide eyes. "I'm a growing boy, I got have my protein."

"I don't remember learning that pancakes had a lot of protein in them."

Zach shrugged, and began to heave food into his mouth. "I'm a growing boy." Cammie rolled her eyes and began to eat her own breakfast.

"Besides," Zach said, swallowing. "I'm paying."

Cammie shrugged. "It's your money."

They were at the local Ihop for breakfast.

"Half of it _is _for Grant," he said. Cammie nodded, not really believe Grant would have any by the time he arrived. Zach probably would have scarfed the whole table down.

As Zach started on his second course she saw a familiar head of sandy blonde hair blow through the doors and locking eyes with his pale blue ones. He marched over, plopped down beside Cammie and not even looking at Zach as he began to eat.

"Boys," Cammie muttered under her breath.

When she was about a half of a way through her meal, Zach and Grant almost on the fourths, her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out immediately recognizing the number. She hesitated, not knowing if she should answer or not. But it was too late, Grant had seen the number and his voice had frozen over. He snapped out of it quickly before nodding.

"You can answer."

Cammie nodded slowly, clicking the glowing green button.

"Hey Bex," Cammie said.

"Hey Cams," Bex said breezily. Cammie wondered how she could be so happy while Grant was rotting at the bottom of a ditch.

"What's up?" Cammie asked, taking a slurp of her drink.

"I'm coming back to the states!" she squealed excitedly. Cammie almost dropped her phone into her coke.

"What?" She sputtered.

"You heard me! Isn't it exciting?" Bex asked. Cammie wasn't sure how she replied.

One thing she knew for sure. It wasn't going to be nearly as exciting as Bex though.

* * *

**:/ sorry for the uber shortness. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 ~**

Macey smiled as she curled up with Greyson, feeling more at home than she had in a while. She felt safe, protected; a feeling spies didn't often have.

Even though people might say she was a little too old for _SpongeBob_, she loved it. Macey laughed at all the stupid jokes surprised when she noticed some adult jokes.

Then the voice of Cammie, Zach, and Grant ruined the moment, shaterring it into nonexistent pieces.

They came in, laughing and talking, completely ruining the couples moment. Macey scowled as they found their way into living room, before spotting the cozy couple.

"Oh, hey guys," Cammie said, sending them a curious glare. Despite the fact that they had been on less than friendly terms the last time they saw each other Cammie remained indifferent and Macey didn't bother to bring anything up.

Grant decided he was hungry, even after their filling breakfast, and stumbled off into the kitchen to go find something to eat.

"Bex is back," Cammie said after he was out of ear shot, her smile falling from her face.

"What?" Macey asked, stricken, sitting up quickly, then groaned because she had tugged on her wounds.

"Well not yet," Zach replied. "But she called, she's on her way back now."

Macey lowered her voice. "Does Grant know?"

Cammie nodded. "He was there when she called. We need to figure out what happened between them," Cammie said.

Greyson gave her an odd look. "Why do you need to find out why they broke up when you should be worrying about crazies trying to kill you?" he asked, his gaze intense.

Cammie narrowed her eyes before turning her gaze to the floor. She would never admit it, but she was intimidated by her brother. He scared her to the point where she didn't know if it was real or not, especially when he was serious. "Because I was kind of trying to forget about that," she said softly.

Greyson glared, even though he knew she wasn't looking. She felt his eyes, and internally cringed, clutching her hands behind her back nervously.

"Forgetting doesn't mean it's gone, Cammie," he said stiffly.

"It's behind us," she looked up, her eyes the most vulnerable anyone in the room had ever seen them, a duller shade of brown than usual. "Isn't it?"

"Cammie," Zach said, reaching towards her but, she stepped away. She was still looking at Greyson, and obviously wasn't seeking the confirmation from Zach, but rather from her brother.

"It's never going to be over,"" Greyson said flatly. That was the precise moment Joe Solomon decided to make his presence known. He slipped out from behind the back door, shutting loudly so the crew turned to look at him.

"Mr. Solomon?" Greyson asked, his mouth opening, and dropping to the floor.

"Greyson," he greeted.

"Yikes, I haven't seen you since I went to Blackthorne," he said, rubbing his head, as if it ached. Solomon nodded.

"Being locked up for ten years will do that to you," he stated. Greyson laughed lightly and nodded.

"Zach," Solomon said. "Macey, Cameron."

"Uh," Cammie said, quickly pulling herself back together. "What are you doing here?"

"To make sure you aren't doing anything you shouldn't be," he replied. _To protect you_, was understood but not said.

"Okay. . . Like what?" Zach asked.

"Little things."

"Hey, where's the mayo. . ." Grant asked coming into the room. "Mr. S?" He said once when he spotted the agent in the Morgan's living room.

"Grant."

"What a . . . err . . . nice surprise?" he said it like a question.

"Sure," Solomon replied, not really bothered.

"So are you here to like . . . babysit us?" Macey asked.

Mr. Solomon shrugged. "Someone has to."

"None of us are under eighteen," Zach said. "We don't need babysitting."

"Well, the way you've been acting I would have thought you were children, reckless and wild. You can't just do whatever you want. You kids need boundaries."

"And you're here to set them?" Cammie asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Exactly."

"When are you going to leave?" Grant asked, sounding extremely rude.

"When Abby gets here."

Cammie's face paled at the mention of her forgotten aunt. "Shit," she muttered under her breath. Joe sent her a knowing look.

"Cammie, whether you like or not, someone has to watch over you."

"Why?" she whined. "I can take care of myself."

"Everyone on this planet is after you; you can't go lolling of to Ihop."

"How did you know we went to Ihop?" Grant asked.

Joe rolled his eyes and did not answer.

"I am not a child!" Cammie said indignantly.

"Too bad, not one of you leaves this house unless I say."

"That isn't fair!" Macey shrieked, standing up. "Not all of us our reckless."

"Thanks Mace," Cammie muttered under her breath.

"Ms. Mchenry," Solomon said. "You've got three gunshot wounds; you are in no position to argue."

Macey stomped her foot and returned to her seat on the couch, scowling.

"How long?" Zach asked again.

"Until this is taken care of."

Cammie huffed and sat down on the floor, Zach following suit. Grant wondered back to the kitchen in search of mayonnaise.

* * *

Edward Townsend had been known to be a practical man. He always did the sensible thing, the thing he felt was right. Acting as a double agent didn't sit well with him. He constantly had to remind himself that it was for good, and he wasn't doing anything wrong. For a spy, he had a very nagging conscience.

He sat in the chair opposite James, the director, and waited as he sorted through papers. James was a good director, despite his efforts. He controlled everything as it was before him, but that was so no one would suspect him. The circle wasn't even trying to take down the CIA at the moment; they were struggling to get back on their feet.

However, Edward knew de inside the man across from him, something had rotted, his soul had turned black along the way and now he was out to kill a nineteen year-old girl. No one was even sure why he wanted to, only that he did. Maybe he had a thing for Cassandra and wanted to avenge her. Who knew?

"Sorry," James said, breaking Edward out of his thoughts. "I just had to get some things signed. What can I do for you?" he asked, smiling lightly.

Edward wasn't sure how to approach the subject. "I heard about Cassandra. I'm sorry, I know you were close to her," he said thoughtlessly, the lies rolling off his tongue without his consent.

James' eyes narrowed considerably and his features turned rock solid.

"Who would you know that?" he asked in a dead, zombie like voice.

"James-" Edward started to apologize but the director cut him off.

"Never mind," he said. "I don't care. What are you getting at Townsend?" he asked, his eyes beginning to blaze.

"I want to help you. To get back at the Morgans, to get the circle back up and running," Edward said, the untrue words rolling of his tongue as if they weren't his own.

James rose an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked the suspicious leaking clearly through his voice. "You've always been a die-hard CIA agent, what changed?"

"I'm just not on good terms with the Morgans, and the CIA hasn't done much for me either," he shrugged, as if it didn't matter whether James agreed or not, even though it was vital to his mission.

James nodded his head. "I see."

"I'd understand if you don't trust me-," he started.

"That's not it," James said. "We need as many recruits as we can get. You're in," he said. He handed Edward a stack of papers that had been undisturbed on the desk.

"Read it. Learn it. Make sure it gets done. Got it?"

Edward nodded his head. "Got it."

James rocked back in his chair. "Good."

* * *

**_I'm sorry for my crazy unperdictable updating schedule. It sux I know. I think I'm going to finish this story up before i write my other ones (but no promises :P)Anyways I hope ya'll enjoyed, and sorry frot he lack of Zammie, but i was getting a little sick of it. You can only write so many secnes before they start repeating themselves. _**


	18. Chapter 18

**:) I totally had this chapter written yesterday and I'm very proud to get it out way before I usually would. I was very inspired. This chapter is very detailed and I really hope the grammar is correct (I went over it like 3 times). Anyways enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 18 

"This sucks," Cammie said to Zach as they sat nestled on the carpeted floor by the brightly lit window in the dining room, snuggly wrapped up in each other.

Zach's lips brushed her hairline, in a soft, comforting way. "I know," he replied, as he continued to hug her in his warm embrace. "At least we have each other."

Cammie smacked him lightly for being so corny. "I feel like we're on house arrest. I'm nineteen years old. I don't need to be babysat," she said indignantly, resting her head back against Zach's chest.

"We kind of are on house arrest," Zach said.

"Not helping."

"Do you want to tell me what that was about with Greyson earlier?" Zach asked, completely changing the subject, as if he hadn't been listening to a word she'd been saying.

Cammie was glad she wasn't facing him. She didn't want him to see the embarrassed, appalled look she had on her face.

She didn't answer, instead moving to wrap her hand around his, grasping it tightly.

"Gallagher girl?" he asked hesitantly, almost as if he was suddenly afraid to know the answer.

"I want this to be over," she whispered quietly. Zach didn't respond, she was starting to wonder if he hadn't heard her, but then she felt his fingers squeeze back, holding onto them tightly.

"I know," he replied softly, his other arm keeping a lock hold in her waist as she drew he legs in. "Don't be scared."

She hated that he had said that, only because she was scared, scared of what was going to happen, scared of everything. She hated the feeling, she was paranoid, for sure, but she just wanted to be safe again, and not even Zach's embrace seemed to make the horrible feeling gutted inside her go away. His touch dulled the fear, but it was still there, hidden under a façade of her thoroughly built emotional walls. "Cammie," Zach chastised, rocking her back and forth ever so slowly

"Don't leave me," she managed, making sure that he couldn't see her face and the way she struggled to keep it impassive.

"Cam . . ." Zach started, hearing the off note in her voice. "What's wrong?" he asked, even though she was sure he knew the answer.

"I want to be normal. I hate being a spy."

"Don't say that," Zach said. "You love being a spy."

"I don't like the baggage that comes with it, including everyone's out to get me," she sighed, bringing her hands up to bury her face in.

"I'm not out to get you," he said softly. "Don't be scared," he repeated, almost begging this time.

"I'm not," she said, but her voice shook and was uneven and Zach could tell she was lying.

"I'm sorry."

Cammie tucked her head up, looking at him curiously. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "This is my fault."

"Don't try and be chivalrous Zach," Cammie said. "Of course it's not."

"She was my mother."

"She was a bitch, and she's gone," Cammie said sourly, not even wanting to talk about the dead whore.

"I know," he said, almost as if cooing to a baby. "I know."

* * *

Bex knocked on the familiar mahogany door, peering through the side windows that sat on either side of the entry way. Inside it was dully lit, the fading sun leaving a dim light in foyer, but lights had yet to be turned on to illuminate the room. Bex saw a figure cut across the room before opening the door and flicking on the light.

"Oh," Grant said. "Hey Bex."

Bex looked up, surprised Grant had opened the door and at how tall he had gotten since she had last seen him. She gave him a wry smile; one she hoped would soften him up a bit. "Grant," she greeted, trying to keep her voice light and cheery.

"Come in," he said, moving away so she could come in. His posture was stiff, as it had never been between the two. But that was before, everything was different now.

"Not to be rude . . ." Bex said. "Why are you here?"

"Solomon has us on lockdown. We aren't allowed to leave," he said simply, his voice never settling back into the warm comforting tone she associated with him.

"Why?" she asked, setting her suitcase back on its wheels.

Grant shrugged before walking away, obviously not wanting to speak more to her than necessary. Bex felt the regret as he walked away. He wasn't the loveable teddy bear she had always known and the worst part was: she had every intention of making him more serious, more committed to his job, and now that he seemed to be just that, she wondered why she had even thought he had needed to change.

She saw another head of darker hair, shorted than Grant but taller than her, swing around the corner. "Greyson," she said, and gave her best-friend's brother a brief hug. "How are you?"

Greyson nodded stiffly. "Fine. Good to see you Bex," he said, his voice formal.

Bex gave a confused look as he made his way up the stairs. Bex took a deep breath, shrugging of her coat and hanging it over the banister.

She tip-toed around the house, which seemed to be dead and empty of life, afraid to make a sound. She heard low voices coming from the Morgan's dining room and moved closer. She opened up the

French doors and saw the western sunset light stream through the uncovered windows. A mangled silhouette in the far window. It took Bex a minute to realize it was a person, or rather _people_, obviously too wrapped up in each other to notice her.

She thought about leaving before one of the figures sprang up, making a shadow of its own, and yelled "Bex!" shattering the eerie silence that had fallen over the large house.

Before Bex could comprehend what was happening a nest of dark blonde hair was in her face and a pair of thin arms wrapped around her.

"Cammie," Bex smiled, returning her friends willing hug. At least someone was happy to see her.

Cammie reached out quickly, flicking on a light. The brightness of it startling both of them. Cammie grinned up at her friend, and despite the smile Bex could tell something was wrong.

But before she had a chance to ask she noticed the tall brooding figure she barely recognized, lifting himself off the ground. She knew it was Zach, but his features had grown since she'd last seen him.

He looked older, wiser, tired, and worn. Something she thought she'd never see on the indestructible Zach Goode.

"Bex," he said, his voice deeper and more ragged than she had last seen him. "Good to see you."

"You too," she echoed, but her voice sounded empty, flat. "You guys are back together?"

Cammie nodded, but her face showed confusion, and Bex was sure her own face reflected the same emotion. The last she had heard Cammie and Zach weren't even on speaking terms, but apparently she had been kept out of the loop.

"How've you been?" Cammie asked, smiling at her friend. Bex studied for a moment, internally wondering if her best friend was still the same person.

Like Zach, Cammie features were more pointed, tired, old, and like she'd been through a lot. Bex felt guilty, as if she hadn't been there to help her through the hard times she'd been facing. But she hadn't thought it had been that bad, had it?

"Good," Bex replied, her mind coming back down to Earth for a moment. "What about you?" she asked, suddenly flashing back to the late nights at Gallagher. They had stayed up till ungodly hours in the morning, talking about missions, boys, and pointless crap, how they'd spill everything to each other. Now they were acting so formal and Bex suddenly longed for the days when everything was easier, simpler.

"Great," Cammie said, but it didn't take much for Bex to know she was lying: the strain in Cammie's voice, the way her lips pinched together, and the small flush that rose to her neck. "Everything's been good."

"How's working at the CIA going?" Bex asked, not expecting the reaction she received from Cammie. Her face paled and her lips churned into a scowl. Sensing the change in atmosphere, Zach reached out and placed steady hand on Cammie's back.

"Cassandra is dead."

Bex drew her eyebrows together. "I heard," she said studiously. "They never gave us the full story? What happened?"

Cammie looked away, suddenly uncomfortable. Bex glanced at Zach.

"She's dead," he said. "There's nothing more to it."

"Did the director-," Bex started but stopped when she heard an unintentional hiss slip from Cammie's lips. "What?"

Another voice answered her, coming from behind, and Bex jumped at the sound. "The director is rouge Bex," Macey's chilling voice said. Bex turned around to see her friend, shocked when she saw the shell of the girl she had once known so well. The tall, perky, bored, supermodel Macey Bex had been expecting had all but disappeared: deep dark bags under her eyes, her hair strung back with a head band, her shoulders wrapped and bandaged.

"Oh my god," Bex said. "What happened?"

"The director happened."

"Of the CIA?" Bex asked, a deep pit of fear and guilt mixing together in her stomach. Macey nodded a disgusted look passing across her face.

"Stupid bastard," Zach muttered.

"What happened?" Bex repeated her voice hollow.

"The dumb son-of-a-bitch tried to kill me," Macey spat, her words colder than Bex had ever heard them.

Macey said something else but Bex had tuned out as the images of her signing a contract for the same man flew into her mind. The papers, which she should have had refused to sign. She felt the uneasy knot in her stomach tighten, and her only thought was: _Oh shit_.

* * *

**Like I said, I was VERY inspired to write this, I don't even know why, I just REALLY wanted to write. :) I really wanted to capture that the whole gang has grown up since highschool and how they've changed and kind of fallen apart. We know a little bit more about Bex and Grant (I tried to tell you without it being bluntly obvious). Unless you only skimmed this chapter (we all do it) and you missed it, it was barely mentioned: I wouldn't be surprised. Anyways I didn't get a lot of reviews :( so how bout a couple more than last time? **

**Review? Pretty please? **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

* * *

Agent Townsend stared at the front page of the thick condensed packet, disbelieving. The signature scrawled at the bottom of the page had to be forged. There was _no way_ Rebecca Baxter would sign this. _No way. _

He had briefly flipped through the remaining papers but had found nothing he didn't already know. But the front page, that was different. He knew James wanted to get rid of Cammie, but he couldn't have gotten Bex to sign that dotted line. Townsend didn't buy it; not for a moment.

He shouldn't have let Joe Solomon talk him into this. His son was safe—now— he had gone a properly funded low ranked mission out of the country. He was safe.

The shrill ring of a telephone startled him and he internally scolded himself for not being aware.

He picked up the cool metallic piece of plastic in his shirt pocket. "Hello?" he said, not bothering to check his caller ID.

"Agent Townsend?" a familiar voice drifted through his ear, yet he didn't know where to place the voice.

"Yes," he answered professionally. "Who's this."

"Landon," the male replied. "Morgan."

Townsend had the strangest urge to throw the phone on the floor and crush it into little bitty pieces. He had had enough of the Morgan's. It seemed they were always the source of his problems. "Mr. Morgan," he replied, his voice somewhat mocking. "What can I do for you?"

"You've got the files of my sister from Gallagher, right?" he asked, his voice sounding serious and edgy. Townsend straightened in his plush office chair, listening intently into the receiver. Something wasn't right. He could hear a strange tone in Landon's voice— one that shouldn't have been there.

_Click_.

Edward opened his mouth to answer. "Yes," and he did, but he wasn't about to give out that information. He was certain that on the other end of the phone line someone was holding a gun to Landon Morgan's head.

_Click_.  
"Could you maybe fax them over?"

"Sure," Edward replied, trying not to give his bubbling fear inside show in his voice. "Where are you?" he asked if as he wanted to know where to fax the papers, not like he wanted to send a SWAT team there.

Then there was a pause.

_Click_.

"Just fax it to the number 888-763-0999."

"Landon," Edward said, trying to keep his voice firm, strong. "I can't send you those papers unless I know your location. It's very classified information, I can't have it falling into the wrong hands."

While he spoke Townsend clicked on his computer, sending out a signal to track the phone on the other line. A radar appeared on the screen, the green lines bleeping in and out atop a digital map of the world.

In the next ten seconds it would zero-in on the location of the phone.

"I'm her brother. Why can't you do it for me?"

_Click_.

"Hold on a moment, I'm getting another call," Townsend lied, putting Landon on hold without waiting for a reply. He dialed Solomon's number, praying to God that he'd pick up.

"Edward?" Joe's raspy voice answered. "Have you found anything?"

"Not exactly. Landon Morgan just called me, but he's being held hostage in" Townsend glanced and the screen, "The Dominican Republic. Send some operatives to 967 Alale Drive."  
he could hear Solomon jotting down the address. "Any idea who's got him?"

"No," Edward answered swiftly. "I've got to go, get the SWAT team there. Stat."

He hung up, quickly switching back to the line with Landon. He had to stall just a little longer. Hopefully Joe had agents trained in Haiti or the Dominican that could easily get there. "Landon?" Edward asked. "Are you there?"

"Uh, yeah," Landon answered distractedly.

"Sorry about that. The agency was calling, my son was checking in. So what is it you wanted me to do again?" he said, trying to worm in some more time before Landon's Kidnappers knew what was really going on.

"Send me Cammie's files, from her schooling at Gallagher," he said, his voice trained, but slightly sticky, as if he didn't want to speak the words.

_Click_.

"Why do you need it?" Townsend asked, willingly letting the natural suspicion creep into his voice. Townsend heard Landon's intake of breath and knew that he'd said the wrong thing. Depending on the gun that was being held to Landon's head it would only be a few more times—if any— until the barrel was fully loaded and ready shoot.

_Click_.

Townsend breathed a sigh of relief, glad he hadn't just ended someone else's life.

"It's for the CIA," Landon lied, this time his voice was shakier, and he was obviously losing his bravery on the phone call.

"Okay . . ." Townsend said, acting as if he were looking for the papers. "Let me just find it . . . Should be here somewhere."

"I need is ASAP," Landon said, and Townsend knew his captivators were getting impatient.

"I know, everything's a mess here though," he said, opening and slamming a filing cabinet.

"Yeah," Landon said distractedly. "But I—"

Landon was cut off by something else and Townsend knew the CIA had arrived on the scene.

He picked up the stack of pristine white papers and shoved them in a manila envelope. He stamped the name _Joe Solomon _on the front before laying back down on his desk planning to mail it as soon as possible.

* * *

_Shit_, Bex repeated mentally, sinking onto the couch in the Morgan's living room after everyone had gone to bed.

She tapped her fingers against the opposite palm, trying to reduce the sweat level. Her senses were low and she wasn't paying attention to anything other than what was going on inside her fucked up head.

So when a big, calloused hand came down on her bare shoulder she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus," Grant said, looking at her as if she were some kind of animal. "I wasn't going to cut your throat or anything."

"I know," Bex said, trying to slow her increased heart rate. "I was just thinking."

"Obviously. I've never seen you so jumpy before," he sat on the love-seat across from her. "What's up?"

"Um," Bex said, stalling but surprised he was willingly speaking to her without a bitter not in his voice. "Nothing."

"Bex," Grant said. "You just jumped like a freaking bunny rabbit, I think I know you better than to know that's not normal."

"I . . ." she trailed off. "I fucked up," she blurted, the words echoing from her thoughts out loud. Gran raised an eyebrow.

"Bex Baxter admits she's wrong? That's a first," he said and this time Bex could hear the cold sarcasm that flowed through his voice like a ridged knife.

"Grant—" she started, desperately wanting to apologized. But Grant held up his hand, his eyes guarded, the usual bright pale blue color had frozen over giving him a glassy look.

"Don't," he said simply. "What did you do?"

Bex tried to answer but the words were stuck in her throat. She coughed loudly and sipped the water she had poured earlier distractedly.

She set the glass down; careful to make sure it didn't make a sound as it came in contact with the coffee table.

"I signed something," she started a few minutes later, her voice scratchy and nervous, something Grant had never heard in her voice. "That I should _not _have signed."

* * *

**Awww Grant and Bexy, together again but not really. :) Sorry for the complete 0 Zammie but sometimes I actually got to keep up with the plot line :P. **

**Review Pleasssee!  
PS incase anyone was wondering I don't really reply to reviews or PMs. I try to but my email is extremely jacked and i can only get email instead of sending them. BUt thanks to all my reviewers and followers :) you make me very happy :) **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Cammie was the one that went to get the mail that day. It was the only thing she allowed to do to leave the house. She walked slowly, enjoying the crisp morning breeze that would soon be turning cold and into winter.

When she reached the mailbox at the bottom of the long driveway she stood in front of it for a moment, trying to soak in the refreshing air. She tugged the flap down, pulling out all sort of papers and envelopes most of them ads or magazines.

But a big manila envelope that peaked out from behind some of the smaller pieces of mail caught her eye.

She pulled it out, placing it on top and read who it was addressed to.

The envelope was handwritten to Joe Solomon, but Cammie's address was printed on the label. It was marked _Classified._

Any spy knew that if a paper was marked Classified you were supposed to leave it alone, despite your curiosity. But Cammie couldn't resist, she stuck the envelope under her robe, disguised by its folds and wrinkles, no one would even know it was there.

She walked back to the house with the rest of the mail tucked under her arm before setting it on the breakfast table in front of Solomon.

He looked up as the papers slapped onto the table.

"Anything interesting?" he asked, nodding at the mail. Cammie shrugged, trying her best to look sleepy.

"I didn't look," she lied. "I need to wake up a bit more," she said. "I'm going to take a shower."

Joe nodded, and something in his eyes made Cammie think for a minute that he knew she was lying. But he turned back to his dark coffee and pulled the Newspaper from the stack of mail.

She turned away, quickly climbing the stairs and barreling into her room.

Zach was still asleep, disheveled in her sheets, his hair hanging this way and that. They hadn't done anything last night, but he had slept with her anyway. They both thought it was more comfortable with it that way. And if Joe had a problem with it he didn't say anything, but Cammie was certain he knew Zach slept in her bed last night.

She went over to the bathroom connecting to her room and turned on the shower, so Joe could hear the weird buzz it created downstairs. She locked her main door and parked herself on her bed, leaning back on the pillows, hearing nothing but the running water and Zach's soft snores.

Cammie pulled the envelope from her blue fluffly robe and set it in front of her, trying to figure out the best way to open it without it looking like she had.

In the end she carefully pulled the end open, making sure to remember that she would have seal it back together later.

She pulled out a thick dense pile of neatly stacked papers. In the top corner the words _Classified_ were marked again, this time with Edward Townsend's signature underneath it.

"What the hell?" Cammie whispered as she began to read the first sheet. It was a terms& agreement paper. The terms of her own arrest and capture by the director. By the time she had reached the end of the page her hands were shaking.

"Oh my god," she said as she read the last three lines. She felt this awful pit in the bottom of her stomach, something so hollow and hurtful she was wondering if she would ever feel whole again. It felt as if half of her organs had been ripped out, only to be replacing by sacs of air.

She dropped the files, trembling and tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. She felt a hand curl around her waist, and looked to see Zach, still asleep, had draped his arm over her, almost as if she needed the comfort.

"Zach," she whispered, unable to do anything else. "What happened?"

She didn't except a response, and he remained asleep. Fighting the horrid feeling that was scratching its way into her veins she got up, shut off the showers, and picked up the papers. They felt cold and disgusting in her hands. She put it back in the envelope and sealed it in the only way she knew how.

She stuffed it under the bed before settling back into bed with Zach. Right now he was the only comfort she could have now. She snuggled into his embrace before letting the tears flow into her pillow.

So this was how it felt.

Betrayal.

A betrayal that was breaking her heart. Her best friend was trying to kill her.

What else could go wrong?

* * *

When Zach woke up he had Cammie pressed tightly to him, her hands curled around her pillow, gripping it with a lot of force. He rubbed her muscles, trying her to un-tense them and relax.

"Gallagher girl," he cooed in her ear, trying to wake her up. Cammie didn't stir and remained unresponsively asleep.

"Cammie," he said, shaking her arm. It was a late morning for both of them, probably around elven thirty. "Cam, c'mon get up."

She didn't move and Zach as about to try again when a knock on the door dragged his attention away.

"Come in," Zach called. The door wiggled but it seemed to be locked.

"It's locked," Macey's voice came from the other side. Zach sighed and unfurled himself from his girlfriend and went to unlock the door. He opened it up to see Macey, looking at him with worried eyes.

"What's up?" Zach asked, shaking hair out of his eyes.

"Is Cam awake?" she asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Nah— she's completely out of it," Zach said. "I think she's really tired."

"She was up earlier. Joe said she went to take a shower," Macey said, Zach knew her well enough to tell that she was trying to avoid telling him something.

"I guess she went back to bed," Zach shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"Uh," Macey looked away. "It's Landon."

"Landon? As in Cam's brother?" Zach asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Macey breathed.

"What happened?"

"He was taken by some remaining Circle members," Macey said, biting her lip. They're trying to bring it back."

"Is he okay?"

"We don't know. They haven't recovered all the, um, bodies. Joe told us ten minutes ago. Greyson is mortified; you know they were really close. And I thought I should tell Cam but . . . I'm not sure if I should. I mean I don't want to give her something else to worry about.

"Yeah. . ." Zach hesitantly agreed. "I'll tell her later. Let me know if you hear anything, okay?" he asked.

Macey nodded.

"Let's just hope its good news." She glanced at Cammie. "For her sake."

* * *

**Chapter 20 already :). I'm not sure how many more chapters there's gonna be but I'm gonna start winding it down, you probably think i won't be but I will.  
FYI: I write a lot of twist and stuff like that becuase I can't write another way. If I did it would be crazy boring, so I try and my something significant happen every chapter. But I hope you enjoyed :) :)  
**_Review? _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

Cammie never wanted to wake up again.

She found it so much more peaceful then having to stay awake and deal with a bunch of shit. Sleeping was a break— one she never wanted to end. If she could sleep for the rest of her life she would, giving up anything— even Zach. Because Zach was in her dreams, so she'd always have him anyway.  
She vaguely heard him calling her but she refused to wake up, instead burrowing deeper into the welcoming bliss sleep promised her.

The calling stopped and she slipped back into her dream-filled sleep.

It wasn't till hours later did she start to come to again. But like before, she hung onto the moments of sleep, clinging to it as if it were a life line. The darkness that appeared when she closed her eyes was a kind of comfort you couldn't find anywhere else. Where your thoughts were your own.

"Cammie," Zach said again, and she felt him shaking her shoulder. "C'mon, get up."  
She felt him hovering over her, and she could almost picture the concern expression that would h would harbor on his face. She felt his breath on her neck, warm, slick, and tensing. He lowered to his lips to the hollow of her neck, making sure to press hard.

"Cammie," he muttered again her skin, making his way up her jaw. Cammie smiled, despite her efforts, and the kind of joy his touch was giving her. "You have to get up," he whispered in her ear.

Cammie mumbled something even she didn't understand.

"Please," he asked, his breath trickling her neck, awaking her nerves from their peaceful slumber. "You're starting to worry me," he said, pulling back to a point where she could no longer feel the spark he gave her every time he was close to her skin. She reflexively reached for him again, her body wanting the touch more than it wanted sleep. Her mind had begun to haze and all she could think about was Zach.

"Gallagher girl," he said, pulling of the sheets, letting the cool air spill over her. She shivered before she felt his hot hand creeping up her leg, underneath her bed shorts and her robe. "It's time to get up."

"I don't wanna," Cammie muttered, hanging onto the last second of sleep.

"She speaks," Zach murmured, his voice close again, his hand still sliding slowly up her leg. She almost glowed with the heat it brought. "Cam."

She blinked her eyes open, feeling them crusted with sleep. His face hovered inches from hers and it took her a moment to focus on him.

"I want to sleep," she mumbled, turning her face over into the pillow.

"Baby," Zach cooed. "You've been sleeping half the day."

"Good."

His hand was currently on her upper thigh and his other hand, brushing her hair back from her neck. "It's times to get up," he said, kissing her neck. "But if you don't want to, I can just go," he said and suddenly his warmth, his touch, and his entire presence was gone. Cammie shivered, suddenly cold at the loss of his fiery touch.

"Come back," she muttered, hoping he'd hear her. Then she felt his warm hand rubbing her cheek, and she smiled subconsciously.

"You have to get up. C'mon, you never sleep this long," he murmured. Cammie knew she shouldn't have been sleeping this long, but she couldn't remember why she had begun to in the first place.

Then the strong emotion coursed through her making her eyes pop open. Zach stared back at her, his green eyes troubled and obviously worried.

The betrayal was seeping through her skin, making her shiver even as Zach climbed onto the bed next to her.

"Babe," Zach said, sensing her worry. "What's wrong?"

Cammie couldn't answer, nor did she know how. Her breath was stuck in her breath and she could feel a thin layer of sweat starting to crawl on her skin.

"Cammie," Zach repeated. "What's wrong? You're sweating? Was it a bad dream?" he asked his voice filled with anxiety.

_I wish_, Cammie thought to herself.

She shook her head and forced herself into a sitting position, suddenly breathing heavily. Zach was steadily watching her, his hand drawing circles on her back.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. "I just. . . I need a minute," she muttered, clutching his hand tightly, not wanting him to leave.

"Okay," Zach said. "It's okay."

Cammie didn't know when but she had started to cry, the slippery wet tears falling quickly of her face.

"Cammie," Zach whispered softly, his voice broken and she knew it hurt him to see her cry. "Cammie what happened?"

Cammie shook her head and bit her lip, unwilling to say it allowed. As Zach wrapped her in his embrace she couldn't feel his arms, they felt like noodles around her, his warmth seemed to be gone.

Bex had betrayed her.

She was trying to kill her.

How would you feel if your best friend suddenly wanted to legit kill you for a terror organization?

You'd probably cry to.

"I'm okay," she said, her voice breaking.

"No you aren't," Zach said. "Tell me what's wrong."

He moved slight but accidently knocked the cup of water of the nightstand, he bent over, getting to grab it when he noticed the thick paper envelope peeking out from underneath her bed.

He pulled it out and saw Cammie's eyes widen as she saw it. "Zach," she said, reaching for it but he held it out of her reach.

He quickly untangled himself from her and ripped it open. "Zach, don't!" she yelled but he already had the papers in his hands.

He read it with an impassive expression, when he turned to her his eyes were stony.

"This can't be true," he muttered, more to himself. Cammie bit her lip and looked away, collapsing back onto the bed.

"Who am I supposed to trust?" Cammie muttered. The bed creaked and Zach was next to her again.

"Me," he answered. "There has to be a mistake," he said. "We'll sort this out."

"She's a liar, Zach," her voice wavered at the tears continued to string down her face.

"No, it just isn't. . ." Zach trailed off. "I'm sorry."

Usually she would have gotten mad for showing pity on her but she was relieved that someone actually cared about her. So she shrank back into her boyfriend before letting sleep take her once more.

* * *

**This was totally a filler but i cldn't think of anythign else so... here you go :) **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Landon wasn't exactly sure where he was.

He _knew_ it wasn't somewhere he wanted to be.

He _knew_ it was cold.

He _knew_ it was dark.

He didn't know how long he'd been there.

And he didn't know how much longer he'd be there.

But he was scared. He had been in a position like this not too long ago. When he was only twelve; a scared little boy, but he had had his little brother, whatever consolation that was.

Even though he was scared— he was more bored than anything else.

It had been countless hours, maybe days and he'd had a lot to think about: How he'd gotten caught how he'd been forced to do things against his will, and how he thought Edward Townsend was actually helping him.

But he'd thought about all that and now his head was running out of things to do. And if he didn't think something he was surely to go crazy.

He heard a door open and slam but saw nothing, as he kept his eyes tightly shut.

"Get up," a gruff voice ordered. Landon could feel a broad figure looming over him.

Landon stood up; opening his eyes, unsurprised to find it was still dark, dark enough so that he couldn't see.

Rough hands grabbed his forearms, and hauled him out through a threshold. The sudden light was blinding. Landon scrunched his eyes shut before squinting into a brightly lit room.

"Ow," he muttered as they threw him into a chair.

Townsend was squatted in front of him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Landon?" Landon guessed, slightly confused. "Townsend what is going on?" he asked.

Edward looked at him strangely. "I think this might be him. Bring in the brother," he commanded.

Landon looked up to see his younger brother coming through the door. His eyes looked weary and tired. "Greyson?" Landon asked.

Greryson's lips turned into a wry smile. "That's him."

"Are you sure?" Townsend asked.

Greyson nodded. "I think I'd recognize my own brother."

Townsend clapped his hands together, "right then, lock the rest of them up and have them interrogated," he said to his colleagues. He looked at Landon apologetically.

"Sorry but everyone we caught was claiming they were you, we had to make sure," he explained. Landon nodded his head slowly, he stood up.

Greyson clapped him on the back.

"Where's Cammie?"

Greyson sighed, his gaze straying away as the exited the room. "She isn't feeling well."

Landon gave him a funny look. "What happened?"

"I don't know, she hasn't left her room all day."

* * *

"What the hell is taking so long?" Bex asked Macey as they sat on the couch, watching TV looking up every couple of seconds to see if anyone was coming down the stairs.

"Maybe she got mono," Macey suggested focusing on Gossip Girl.

"I meant Greyson."

"His bother got captured by a bunch of crazies, it's not going to be like skipping through a field of flowers," Macey said.

"I hope Cammie's okay," Bex said.

"They're probably for having sex."

"Gross," Grant said from another couch across the room. "I so didn't need to hear that."

"It's probably true," Macey said.

"For eight hours? Straight?" Bex asked. "I don't think so."

"Eh," Macey shrugged. "They Need Cammie/Zach time."

"Go check on them," Bex ordered to Grant, momentarily forgetting that they had broken up.

He looked up from the sports magazine he was reading and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked.

Bex nodded.

"No," he said as if it was the stupidest thing to ask of him.

Bex opened her mouth to threaten him before she realized that she had no right to ask anything of him.

"Um," she said. "Okay . . ."

Grant scowled at her before returning to his magazine.

Bex looked over to see Macey looking at her with a 'you just got told' look.

"Shut up," Bex muttered to her.

Macey's eye darted to Grant, then back to Bex.

"You fucked up," she whispered quietly to her.

Bex's eyes suddenly clouded over. She lowered her voice as well and turned her head back to the TV.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Cammie was cold, even as she lay in bed, the sheets pulled up to her waist, Zach radiating heat next to her. Her insides had iced over and the blood pumping through her veins was cold and frigid.

"Cammie," Zach started again, sitting up next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," she said back.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Zach said in a serious voice.

"Doesn't matter," Cammie said the bitter apparent in her voice. "Bex is going to kill me in my sleep anyway."

"Cammie," Zach snapped. "Don't say things like that."

"It's true."

"There's a mistake or something."

"No there isn't."

"You should show Joe," Zach suggested.

"Why?"

"It was addressed to him, wasn't it? Maybe he'll know what it is."

"I don't know . . ."

"Cam, we need answers, we aren't going to get them by sulking in your room."

"I am not sulking," Cammie argued.

"Yes you are." "

"I am not."

"Whatever," Zach said, standing up and grabbing the manila envelope. "I'm going to see what this is all about."

"We already know what it's about," she muttered under the breath. Zach gave her an exaggerated look. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay."

"Don't leave," she whined.

"I'll be right back," Zach said. "I promise."

Cammie reluctantly nodded, turning her head away and sinking back into the bed.

She was like a zombie, and it was starting to freak Zach out.

He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair, shaking it out of his eyes at the same time. He walked downstairs, to see Macey, Bex and grant huddled in the living room all minding their own business.

But when Bex's head snapped up it looked like she'd been crying. Zach squinted but she whipped her head around quickly before talking.

"What's wrong with Cammie?" she asked, not looking at him. Macey and Grant were now looking at Zach curiously as he ran his fingers over the envelope that was at his side.

"She isn't feeling well."

"She's never feeling well," Macey muttered.

"Give her a break," Zach snapped, his anger at Bex breaking through the surface of his blockade of emotions. "If you'd been through half of what she'd been through you would feel up to doing anything either."

"We don't know what she's going through since she won't talk to us," Bex spoke up. "Ever since she ran away it had been nothing but secrets and lies and it's getting old."

"Secrets and lies?" Zach asked Bex in a disbelieving voice. "You have no right to call Cammie a liar," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "Not after what you've been up to?"

"Zach—" Grant started, trying to keep the peace.

"No," Zach snapped, he was not in the mood for trying to dodge the bullet. Bex needed to own up to what she did; is _doing_. Yes, his plan was going to give it to Joe, but he was losing his patience. "Bex has been lying to all of us. I don't know for how long, and I don't know why, but she is," he said, running a hand down the envelope. Bex's eyes welled up with realization.

"Zach what are you talking about?" Macey hissed.

"Ask Bex," he said. "Or, you can read this."

He tossed the envelope into Macey's lap, Bex tried to leap out and grab it but Zach caught her wrist and twisted it behind her back.

Macey was scurrying to open the envelope, rapidly pulling out the assortment of papers.

It didn't take her long to read it.

"You _bitch_," she said to Bex, the disgust and betrayal clear in her voice. "What the fuck is this?"

"I can explain—" Bex started but her words were cut short.

"You little whore!" Macey screeched. "I thought you were our friend."

"I am —"

"Friends do not make negotiations with the enemies," Grant cut in. "Come on Bex," he said, his eyes dangerous and very un-Grant like. "It's not like it's the first time."

* * *

**Yeah It's a cliffy, deal with it, i don't do them that often but this one was especially called for. I just had to add a little bitch fight into that :P So what did Bex do now? I'll give you a hint: it had to do with why Bex and Grant broke up.  
REVIEW? **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

"What do you mean?" Zach asked, his anger momentarily shifting into curiosity.

Grant's eyes flashed angrily at Bex. The tension in the room was at an all-time high and you could practically cut it with a knife.

"I thought you said you were done experimenting with shit like this," he growled. "I get that you did it to me once, but to Cammie a second time? You're a bigger bitch than I thought you were." It was safe to say everyone in the room was shocked at Grant's words— he wasn't one to get angry.

Bex looked terrified and Zach saw tear stinging at the corner of her eyes, the iris' glazing over. Her knees gave out and she fell to them, weak and shaky.

"It wasn't like that!" she cried, her voice hoarse and broken.

"Like hell it wasn't," Grant snapped, refusing to back down. "You told me _I _needed to grow up. That _I _was too immature. When you were fooling around with a guy from the Circle," Macey and Zach made a face. "At least that what you said. But what it just sex? For all we know you could have been planning this since summer," he growled.

"No," Bex whispered. "I didn't want to—," she broke of, her voice cracking. "—it isn't like that. It was. . . It was mistake," she gasped, "I'm sorry."

"No you aren't," Macey said, her voice cold and indifferent. "But you will be."

"I am," Bex sobbed, the restless tears sheading off her cheeks. "It. . . it wasn't—?"

"Wasn't you?" Macey cut in. "We aren't stupid Bex, why would you even try that. We know what you did, why aren't you just admitting it?" Macey said, her voice rising to a yell at the end.

"Zach," a voice said from behind them all. Cammie stood on the staircase, a mess. Bex looked up at her and tried to speak.

"Cammie I'm—"

"Don't," Cammie said her voice weak and brittle. "I don't want to hear you damn excuses and I certainly do not want to see you lie to my face. Again. Just get your bitching ass out of here before I change my mind and decide to kill you," she said. Her voice was low, steady and completely threatening. "I'm going to let you go," Cammie said. "Because I know if they caught you, you wouldn't stand a chance. And even if you've done what we think you've done, I'm still a good friend. I would _never _do something like that to you. But you pushing my patience, don't try me."

"But—"

"GET OUT!" Cammie screeched, so loud and shaky it would have echoed throughout the neighborhood. Bex turned away, scurrying to her feet and ran out, tripping and knocking over a lamp and small table as she did so.

"Cammie—" Zach, Grant, and Macey all started at the same time.

Cammie didn't wait for the rest of the sentences. "I'm going back to bed."

* * *

Landon got out of the car, openly welcoming the sunshine. "It's good to be home," he said.

Greyson nodded wearily.

Suddenly the front door gaped open and a tall girl came tumbling through it, running down the pathway to a car on the street.

"Bex?" Greyson called, looking at her strangely. Bex looked up before shaking her head and ducking in her car, before flooring it out onto the street.

Landon glanced at Greyson. "What was that about?"

Greyson shrugged. "I guess we're about to find out."

The brothers walked up the long path to the grand house that sat upon a low hill. The door was unlocked, but stiff from being slammed by Bex.

When they walked into the foyer, loud bickering could be heard from the direction of the living room.

Greyson and Landon casually walked in on Grant, Macey, and Zach speaking in raised voices.

"It was your fault!" Macey was saying to Grant.

"My fault she broke up with me after cheating and then betrayed all of us?" Grant said. "Okay sure Macey, that's _all my fault_."

"Guys," Zach said. "Shut up. Cammie is—"

"Grow up Zach," Grant growled the venom of his voice was raw and strange to the others in the room. "Everything is _not _about Cammie."

Macey and Zach blinked absolutely stunned at how cruel Grant sounded. It was unreal, and the other two were beginning to think it was a dream.

"What?" Grant asked. "You think I can't be mad? Well I can. And being cheated on by the girl I was in love with and then finding out she's been playing me the whole time gives me the right to be pissed off. She thought I was weak and immature. And apparently so do you," he said, mainly directing his words at Zach.

"Grant—"

"I'm not finished," he said, slowly walking closer to Zach. "You always dumped your crap on me and I'm always the shoulder to lean on. You and Cammie have all these effing problems and _not once_ I've told you about my problems with Bex and everything else," Grant said the notes bitter and sharp, shooting right into Zach's heart, making it coil away from their friendship. "You are the most selfish person I've met. To be honest Cammie is a better friend than you," he said. "And I've known her for maybe three years. Zach, I've known you since sixth grade. Sorry for misunderstand that we were friends."

Grant had never looked to furious in his life. He shoved past a stunned Macey and unmoving Greyson and Landon before stomping upstairs.

Zach could move or speak, a strange emotion he'd never felt before was clouding in his veins; fogging up his mind.

Grant was right. He always dropped his problems on Grant. There wasn't a time when he couldn't remember Grant always being there, giving him advice. Sadly, he couldn't remember doing the same for Grant. He felt guilty, incredibly guilty, and something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Oh shit," he muttered, unfreezing and collapsing in the couch.

"What just happened?" Greyson asked, coming down and sitting on an opposite couch.

"I wish I knew," Macey said, sitting down next to him. There were tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Greyson asked her in a low voice. Sighing, Macey reached out to grab a stack of papers that had been messily placed on the coffee table.

"That's what's wrong," she mumbled, handing it to him and leaning against his side, finding comfort in his familiar arms.

Greyson's eyes widened as he read the document but didn't say anything, instead setting the papers back on the table.

Zach still stood frozen in the corner, his mouth slightly agape. If Macey hadn't known better she might of laughed at him being caught off guard. But she knew by the look on Zach's face that this was not something she should be joking about.

"I'm . . ." he started but obviously didn't know what he was going to say. ". . .I'm going to go on a walk."

He turned and walked towards the front door.

"Don't get killed or anything!" Macey called jokingly behind him, trying to lighten the mood.

The door slammed.

Zach obviously hadn't found it very funny.

* * *

_IIIntenseeee I know. But i think we can agree the tension was totally leading to this. Although the whole fight with Grant and Zach was kind of unexpected. But when I was writing I felt Grant had been under appreciated in most of this story and I wanted to show his angry side ;) Hope ya'll enjoyed. _

_Review? _


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A knock on the door took Cammie by surprise. If anyone had been coming up to see her it would have been Zach, and he wouldn't have knocked.

"Yeah?" Cammie called, her voice sounding indifferent. She swiped her wet eyes before she saw the doorknob hesitantly turn.

The door creaked open, and Grant came in, waving slightly before pressing his back against it, shutting it with a click.

"Grant," Cammie said. "What's wrong?"

The scarred look on his face did not go unnoticed by Cammie.

"I just completely flipped out," he answered, coming to sit on the edge of her bed.

"So that was you yelling," Cammie said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I guess what Bex did got to me. I kind of snapped."

"It's about time," Cammie said, wiping a slight wet moisture that had been the result of previous tears.

"What do you mean?" Grant asked.

"Grant. I've never seen you angry. Not once."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"It's okay to let loose once in a while— blow off steam. Just don't make a habit of it."

Grant sighed and nodded. "You seemed pretty upset."

"I was," Cammie said. "I _am._ But one thing I've figured out is that anger never really solves anything," she replied.

"What is there to solve about Bex being a backstabbing bitch?" Grant asked.

"I don't know, Grant. I don't know."

"Maybe there's more to it."

"Grant," Cammie sighed, rolling onto her stomach. "You've got to stop trying to see the best in people."

"There's good in everyone," he answered.

"I guess it depends on how you look at it. Where's Zach?" Cammie asked.

Grant shrugged, a glassy look falling over his face. "God," Cammike said, putting her hand to her forehead. She looked up at him. "What did he do?"

"Defend you."

Cammie raised her eyebrows. "And that's a problem. . .?"

"I guess I just felt neglected or something. Like I said, I went off on him. I wasn't really mad at him as much as I was at Bex, but it felt good to say it."

"Say what exactly?"

"That he's a turd of a friend," Grant said. Cammie laughed, a sound that was strange an unfamiliar to both of their ears.

"Well, I'll teach him a lesson," Cammie promised.

"Oh, by the way, your brothers are back."

"Brothers?" Cammie asked. "You mean brother. Landon's on a mission."

Grant gave her a strange look. "I meant brothers, they're both here," he watched her expression. "Zach didn't tell you? Landon was captured but Townsend and Solomon got guys on him before they could do any damage."

"You're kidding."

"No. I seriously thought Zach told you."

Cammie shook her. "Which makes me wonder why he didn't."

Grant shrugged. "He probably had good reason. He usually does things for a reason."

Cammie smiled weakly. "I supposed."

"Don't give him too hard a time," Grant said. "I already took care of that."

"Alright," Cammie. She rolled of the bed onto her feet on the hardwood floor. "I'm going to go see my brothers," she said.

"'Kay, I'll see you later." He said, standing with her.

"Are you gonna come?" she asked.

Grant shook his head. "I made quite the exit. They're probably still wondering what happened."

"Okay," she said softly. He walked out before her. They parted at the landing of the stairs.

"Grant," she whispered. He looked back at her. "You're going to be okay."

Grant nodded a timid smile on his lips. "We both are."

* * *

Zach kicked at the cobble stone pathway that led through the small yet busy community park. His hands were lodge deep in the pockets of his jeans and he walked, his head hung low. When he had wandered far enough of he sat on a path of grass that was unoccupied by surrounding soccer, frisbee, and football players.

He watched them, picking at the blades of grass just in front of him. He silently wondered what his life would have been like if he hadn't been born and raised a spy. Would he be like one of the jocks sweating like dogs in front of him? Would he be nice? Mean?

"Having fun?"

Zach didn't turn his head, recognizing the voice. "Not really," he answered.

"Yeah," Jonathan answered. "Didn't look like it."

"What brings you here?" Zach asked as the other boy sat down next to him. "After you disappeared from the hospital I wasn't sure I'd see you again."

"I had a few things to sort out," Jonathan said. "I was just taking a thoughtful walk when I saw your sorry ass sulking over here."

"I am not sulking."

"Of course not. Where's your girlfriend?"

"Home," Zach answered. "She isn't in the best mood."

"You're doing I presume?" Jonathan asked.

Zach chuckled and shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes. "Actually for once, it's not."

"So why aren't you comforting her."

"I have a couple things to deal with."

"Like what?"

Zach looked at him. "When did you get so nosey?"

"I've always been nosey, just usually more discreet about it."

"Grant hates me."

Jonathan gave him a look. "I'm pretty sure anyone who's met you has hated you at one point, I know I have."

"Funny," Zach said unenthusiastically. "I'm a bad friend."

"Then go be a good one."

"I'm not a chick. I don't know how to be a good friend. It's not like I can go buy him nail polish and romantic comedies and have a sleepover."

Jonathan laughed. "Take him to a basketball game," he suggested.

Zach looked at him, his familiar smirk playing idly at his lips. "It's not basketball season."

"Oh."

"I'll give you credit for trying," Zach offered.

"Thanks," Jonathan said.

A short but awkward silence fell over them.

Zach shifted uncomfortably.

"Why are you being . . . helpful?" he asked.

Jonathan shrugged. "I don't know. You don't seem as much of a dick anymore, so maybe I've decided not to be either."

"Maybe?" Zach asked, looking sideways at him.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Since I let you in on my business. What's been up with you?"

"I had some loose end to tie up," he answered cryptically.

"Dude, come on. Details."

"Family stuff."

"Funny," Zach said and clicked his tongue. "I didn't really think you had a family."

"Barely," Jonathan muttered.

Zach gave him a questioning look.

"My parents died when I was little but I've got a brother six years older than me. I just had something's I need to get sorted through with him."

"Is he a spy?" Zach asked.

Jonathan laughed and shook his head. "Not anymore."

* * *

**Okay so this Chapter was kind of a filler, but I actually like writting fillers, much less stress. So sorry for the wait again. But I hope you enjoyed.**

Review? 


	25. Chapter 25

**So i really need to apologize in advance for this awful chapter. I can honestly say that I'll probably get bad reviews. I had such awful writers block. :( sorry. **

* * *

Chapter 25 

"Calmed down a bit?" Macey asked, glancing sideways at Cammie as she descended the stairs.

"A bit," Cammie answered, giving her friend a somewhat forced smile. "Sorry, I was just kind of . . . confused."

Macey nodded, understandingly. Cammie spotted Landon out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey," she said, walking quickly over to him and reaching on her tippy-toes to reach her tall oldest brother.

"Hi," he replied, returning the hug. "You seem sane."

"I'm fine," Cammie said. "Last time you saw me I was . . . in a bad place."

Landon smiled. "I know. I remember. But you're okay now."

"As okay as I can be for having my best friend stab a knife in my back," Cammie blurted. Landon kept his smile.

"Who needs her?"

Cammie forced a smile and nodded. "You're right. We're better off without her."

"Let's hope so," Macey muttered.

Cammie crossed the room to hug her other brother. "Where's Joe?"

"Dunno," Greyson answered. "He's been gone since this morning."

"Oh," she said. "Maybe he went to pick Abby up."

"Abby is coming?" Landon asked.

"Yeah. Didn't someone tell you? We're on lockdown. So we don't go insane from killing people."

"By 'we' she means herself," Macey said. Cammie glared at her friend.

Landon laughed. "Good to see it's working."

"Yeah, except for the fact Zach just walked out. You would've thought they put up security or something," Greyson said.

"I think it was something more to do with morals," Macey said.

"Bull," Cammie called. "He probably forgot."

"Joe Solomon?" Landon asked. "Forgot? No. Those two words should never be in the same sentence."

"I said 'he'."

"But you meant Joe," Landon pointed out.

"Whatever," Cammie mumbled.

"Did you hear Grant?" Macey asked, changing the subject.

"Not really, but he came into my room afterwards, so I know all about his little outburst," Cammie said.

"He came to your room?" Landon asked, a steadily overprotective note in his voice.

"Chill out," Cammie said. "Grant's like the brother I always wanted."

Landon and Greyson looked at her in disbelief. "Then what do you call us?" Greyson asked.

Cammie glanced at them. "I don't know," she winked. "I think its only blood we share." She laughed.

Greyson rolled his eyes. "On some level I agree with you."

Cammie smiled. "You two are too crazy to be my brothers," she said.

Her brothers looked at her like _she _ was crazy. "You've no right to talk," Landon said. "You're the one wanting to go kill people who make you upset."

Cammie narrowed her eyes. "He shot Macey."

Landon glanced at Macey, unaware of the situation. But Greyson looked a tad angry.

"She's right."

"Whatever," Macey cut in. "The Morgan family has now officially been named insane. You're all crazy."

"Crazy in love," Greyson said, shooting Macey puppy dog eyes.

"Grey," Cammie said. He looked over at her. "Shut up."

He shook his head and went to go sit with his girlfriend.

"When do you think Zach will be back?" Cammie asked, unsure of whom she was directing the question at.

"I dunno," Macey answered. "He's your boyfriend. Keep him on a shorter leash."

"Boyfriends aren't dogs," Cammie said. Greyson quietly murmured in agreement, giving Macey a pointed look.

Macey rolled her eyes, and turned back to Cammie.

A knock on the front door took the four in the living room by surprise and Cammie and Macey jumped a bit. Landon smirked.

"And you call yourselves spies," he said, getting up to get the door.

"You totally didn't see that coming either," Greyson muttered, falling back into the plush couch.

Landon rolled his eyes and crossed the hardwood floors on his bare feet, coming to a stop in front of the double oak doors. He swiped the lock and opened it without bothering to see who it was. He thought he'd made a mistake right before he twisted the brass knob under his hand only to find that it was Edward Townsend standing on the doorstep.

"Landon," he greeted. "Good to see you."

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet. What could you possibly doing here?" Landon asked, leaning against the door's frame.

"I need to talk with Joe."

"He's not here."

"What?" Townsend asked. "Then where is he? He's supposed to be here at all times."

"To get Abby."

The older man narrowed his eyes. An uneasy tension drifted among the two of them, one Landon could not identify. "Chill man," he said. "I know you guys have some weird history but it's no need to take it out on the messenger."

Townsend nodded stiffly and entered the house without waiting for Landon to invite him in.

"Is Ms. Baxter here?" he asked, he strode into the living room. His voice had been loud enough to carry to the ears of Macey and Cammie, making them turn to look at Edward with indecisive eyes. He glance confused at him.

"Is she?" Edward asked when they didn't answer him.

"No," Greyson answered, ignoring the elbow Macey had thrown at him.

"I thought you were on locked down. Are Zach and Grant here?" he asked, trying to ignore the obvious cold feel that had fallen over the room as soon as her mentioned 'Ms. Baxter'.

"Um, Grant is," Cammie offered.

Edwards eyes were so narrowed he could have been cross-eyed.

"And Zach?"

"We aren't really sure."

"Then where is Bex."

"She's gone," Macey answered, her familiar ice bitch tone filling her voice. "And she's not coming back."

"No," Edward said. "I need to speak with her."

"Why?" Cammie asked, as her eyes darted to the door then back to him. "I don't suppose you two are on the same team."

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked, his instincts already telling him that she knew about Bex's 'arrangement'.

"I think you know what I mean," Cammie said, refusing to offer any more information she wasn't sure if he had or not.

"Where is she?"

"We don't know," Macey snapped.

"She isn't here. If you want to fond her go talk to the circle," Cammie muttered.

"So you know?" Townsend asked.

"Of course we know."

"Well," Townsend started. "I don't think you know the full story."

* * *

** Again- SORRY.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

"I've got to get back," Zach said, a glass of water and a bit of small talk later.

"Too bad," Jonathan said, but he didn't sound like he was disappointed. "I guess we'll have to end our male bonding."

"Dude, don't say that."

"What would you call it then?"

Zach didn't answer.

"That's what I thought."

"Whatever. I better go check on Cammie. She'll be mad enough that I left without telling her."

Jonathan laughed. "She sure keeps you on a small leash."

"It's not like that."

"Really because it sounds like it," Jonathan decided.

"Jon," Zach started. "Do me a favor and quit trying to screw with Cammie and me."

"What fun would that be?" Jonathan asked with a chuckled.

"Much more for Cammie and me," He said, throwing his currently empty water bottle into the closet trashcan as the two sauntered their way back through the park.

"Yeah, but I'm too selfish to do that. I come before you and Cam."

"You're a jerk."

"So they tell me."

"Whatever man," Zach said. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Jonathan agreed, slapping Zach on the back. "Hanging out with you wasn't so bad after all."

Zach smirked. "I wish I could say the same."

They high-fived once more before they turned to go their separate ways. But something what Jonathan was saying about Cammie keeping him on a short leash hung on his mind. With some chagrin he realized he never got to do what he wanted to anymore. He was forever following Cammie and doing anything she asked at the drop of a hat.

At first it had been because he was trying to earn and keep her forgiveness but now he had it and it seemed unreasonable.

He was his own man. He didn't want to lose Cammie, but she needed to learn how to stand on her own.

Maybe it wasn't time for Zach to get back to her after all.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Cammie asked. "Bex is a backstabbing bitch. Enough said."

"Cameron, it really isn't what you think it is."

"No," she snapped. "It's exactly what I think it is. I read it, Townsend. Ink doesn't lie."

"That is not true," Edward replied. "Bex did not intentionally sign those papers."

"Bull. Shit."

"She didn't."

"Are you telling me someone forged her signature. Because I know Bex well enough that she would create a signature easy enough to be forged, no spy would."

"I didn't say it was forged."

"Then who would send their papers to Joe Solomon. It was obviously to help me or just to get under my skin."

"I sent them," Townsend said. Cammie was quiet for a moment, obviously that wasn't what she had been expecting to hear.

"What?"

"I sent the papers. Except _Joe_ was supposed to read them," he said giving Cammie a pointed look.

"So you, Joe, and Bex are all out to kill me?" Cammie asked bluntly, her hands itching for a weapon. Macey, Greyson, and Landon all looked ready to pounce on the older agent.

"Cammie you are being extremely hard headed about this. You're only believing what you think is the truth."

"Quit trying to brainwash us with your mumbo-jumbo philosophical speak," Macey cut in.

"I'm not," he said. He glance around the room of stubborn young adults. "Sit down and just hear me out."

"Why should we?"

"Because," Townsend, his voice steady and calm. "You want to know the truth. Don't you?"

"That depends," another voice cut through the timid air. Solomon stood in the archway of the big living room, a crossed gaze taking over his face. Abby stood behind him, hauling shit tons of luggage behind he. "What would it be?"

"What's going on?" Abby asked, looking up realizing how tense the air was.

"Wouldn't we all like to know," Landon said, the confusion he was feeling didn't show in his features or eyes. His exterior was calm and collected; as it usually was.

"Townsend, just explain this whole mess, and then we'll decide if we believe you or not."

Townsend appraised the room for objections.

There were none.

"Bex didn't know what she was signing at the time," he started. "The director tricked her, it was unintentional."

"You're saying she _accidently_, signed to kill me?" Cammie asked, her eyes narrowed humorlessly.

"Yes."

"And how do you know this?" Greyson asked.

Edward quickly glanced at Joe. "Because I was hired to make sure it got done," he said, risking Cammie's freak out.

"You aren't making much sense," Landon concluded.

"Solomon," he said, nodding his head to the other male adult in the room. "Told me I was needed to get close to the director. Figure out what was going on his twisted head. This is what he wanted me to do." He pointed at the papers. "I can guarantee Bex isn't trying to kill you."

"Why should we believe you?" Cammie snapped.

"Because it's true," Joe said, speaking for the first time. "I did tell him to get as much as he could on James. I sort of blackmailed him into it."

This time it was Abby that glared at Joe, her expression wanting him to explain further.

"I told him James would get to Corey if he didn't. Which could happen."

"I wish I had taken my chances," Townsend muttered.

"So you're all double agents?" Greyson asked, his head obviously not wrapping round the ideas.

"Let's put it this way," Joe said. "Bex isn't a traitor. She signed a stupid piece of paper without thinking. Townsend isn't a traitor. He was just trying to protect his family.

Wait," Joe looked around the room.

"Where is Bex? Not to mention Zach and Grant."

"We kind of scared Bex away," Macey said. "Well actually we yelled at her, made her cry and then we scared her away."

"Lovely," Abby said curtly, her eyes narrowed.

"And Zach and Grant."

Grant had reappeared from the bottom of the stairs. "Right here," he said, lazily raising his hand.

"And Zach?" Joe asked, as if he didn't really want to know the answer. He was looking directly at Cammie.

"Don't look at me," she said. "I've pretty much been in my room since you left."

"You guys are joined at the hip," Solomon stated.

Cammie's mouth twisted into a sort of smirk. "You're point?"

"Where is he?"

"Ask Grant."

"Stop!" Joe snapped. "You're acting like children."

Landon, Greyson, Macey, Grant, and Cammie all looked at him as if he were slightly insane.

"We are children," Cammie argued.

Abby snorted. "You wish. Cammie you are almost twenty years old, as are most of you, or older."

"Oh shit," Macey said. "I'm old."

"Yeah," Joe said sarcastically. "_You're_ old."

Macey glared at him.

"Never mind," Joe said. "Back to the subject, Where. Is. Zach?"

"Oh," Greyson said. "He left."

Joe's eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you all to stay here."

"We'll," Cammie said. "You didn't do a very good job at locking us in. He walked right out."

"Why?"

Cammie shrugged. "You're probably too old to understand."

Joe clenched his teeth together. "Do we know when he'll be back?"

Everyone kind of looked at each other.

"Nope."

* * *

**So that wasn't tooo long :P **

**Question for reviewers:  
1. Who knows what Zach's up to? :P **

**2. Should Corey make another appearance?  
3. Should Bex be angry or forgive Cammie and theothers for thinking she's a tratior? **

**Review? **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

"I miss Zach," Cammie whined.

"I miss Bex," Grant followed.

"I miss the peace and quiet," Macey muttered, her eyes closed as she tried to sleep. Solomon had insisted they all sleep in the same room (the living room) so none of them would 'escape'.

"Where is he?" Cammie mumbled, more to herself than to anyone else.

"I can't believe I was such a dick to her," Grant said to himself.

"Guys," Macey snapped. "Seriously. I'm trying to sleep. Give it a rest."

Cammie snorted. "Easy for you to say; Greyson's right next to you," She said, giving a pointed look to her brother who was sleeping soundly next to Macey.

"He's fine," Macey said, referring to Zach.

"Then why hasn't he come back yet? He didn't even call."

"I don't know," Macey said, a sleepy sarcasm slipping into her voice. "Maybe he's at a strip club or something."

"Macey!" Cammie said, her voice rising above a whisper.

"Shut up," Landon muttered, half asleep.

"Cammie," Macey said. "Quit worrying."

"But I miss him."

"Yeah, and right now I'm missing my beauty sleep."

"Macey."

"Cammie," Macey imitated in the same tone of voice.

"Should I call her?" Grant said suddenly, and took Cammie and Macey a moment to realize he was talking to himself.

"Uh, Grant?" Macey said hesitantly.

His head snapped up.

"Yeah?"

"She thinks we all think she's a bitching traitor. For some reason I don't think she would be happy to see us."

Cammie had to agree. She felt awful about what she'd said to Bex. It wasn't fair. To either of them. She should have let her explain before she jumped to conclusions.

"Call her in the morning," Cammie suggested softly.

"Okay," Grant muttered, uncurling on the couch he had squished himself into.

"And you can call Zach in the morning," Macey hissed at Cammie.

"Fine," Cammie snapped, but she wasn't particularly tired. She had been sleeping for the past two days anyhow.

When she heard Macey's breathing slip into a regular softer pattern she quietly threw the blanket off and crept around the room so she could get to the front door.

She grabbed her coat and boots before slipping out the front door, unnoticed by the rest of the inhabitants of the house.

Solomon's plan obviously wasn't as foolproof as he had through.

* * *

It had been a long time since Zach had had the taste of cold beer running down his throat. He hadn't touched alcohol since he was a reckless teenager.

He walked slightly diagonally down the sidewalk, the beer in his hand as he stumbled along. He subconsciously wandered if Cammie was worried about him before he shook it off.

_I hope she is_, he thought to himself. _At least then she would be feeling something else then the ownership she thinks she has on me. _

He wanted nothing more to stay out for the rest of the night, drinking till his throat was sore, and he couldn't see straight.

Sure, it wasn't the best plan, but his judgment was a little clouded.

"Sorry," someone muttered to him as he stumbled into them. It was a girl, Zach decided. A British girl.

"Bex?" he asked, trying to get his eyes to focus.

"Get away from me, creep," the girl muttered, turning around before seemingly sprinting away.

"I guess it wasn't her," Zach muttered to himself.

"You're right," another voice said to him, the accent on her much stronger and bitter than the girls had been. "I wouldn't have apologized."

"Oh," Zach muttered. "Hey bitch."

"Why are you drinking?" Bex asked, eyeing the beer in his hands.

"No particular reason."

"Uh huh," Bex said uncertainly.

"I guess it's kind of your fault," Zach said. He sat down on the curb.

"Oh really?" Bex asked, it sounded as if her teeth were clenched.

"Yup."

"And how's that?"

"You made Cammie angry. You made Grant angry. Cammie went upstairs; I yelled at someone, Grant yelled at me. He went upstairs and then I left," Zach explained, half of his sentences not really making sense in his drunken haze.

"So it's my entire fault?"

"Pretty much. If you hadn't betrayed us all, none of this would of happened."

"Why didn't you just go back?"

"I ran in to Jonathan—" he stopped short and tilted his head back to look at her hovering above him. "I shouldn't be telling you all this. Should I?"

"I don't think it matters," she said, taking a seat beside him.

"Yes it does. You're trying to kill Cammie!" His eyes widened significantly. "Oh god," he pressed his palm to his forehead. "Now you're going to get to her by using me."

"Zach—"

"Well I won't let you," he cut her off. "I'm gonna go home right now," he slurred. "And you're gonna stay here so I can tell everyone."

"Zach—"

"Hold on, I'll be right back," he said, getting up. "Wait," he commanded. "Right here. Okay?"

"Zach—" she tried again.

"Shh."

Bex yanked him back down to the curb. "I am not going to kill you or Cammie so chill out," she commanded.

"Phew," Zach said, wiping invisible sweat of his forehead. "That was a close one."

"Who could have guessed?" Bex said to herself. "Zach Goode. The stupid drunk."

"Hey," Zach protested. "I am not stupid."

"Of course not."

"I'm not," he persisted. "But you sure are."

Bex narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You're trying to kill Cammie. But I won't let you. So, ha."

"Ha?" Bex repeated, holding back a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me," Zach ordered, sensing her amusement that happened to be directed at him.

"I'm not," she promised, biting her lip.

They were quiet for a few minutes. "Why are you still here?" Zach asked after a while, his tone considerably more serious and sober.

"I didn't do it."

"Sign the papers?" Zach asked. "Don't bother trying to lie about that. You're a spy you sign it so _no one_ would be able to forge it."

"That's true," Bex allowed. "I did sign them, but I didn't exactly know what I was signing."

Zach snorted, taking another lull on beer bottle which happened to start feeling a little empty. "Yeah right. You know better than to make a deal with the devil."

Bex sighed. "In my defense, he was the devil in disguise when he offered me the job."

"What job?" Zach asked, the drunken haze starting to faze as he through the bottle across the street and watched it as it shattered.

"I knew James as the director of the CIA. Nothing more nothing less. I didn't know about Macey getting shot or anything else. I honestly thought he was trying to help me."

"By killing Cam?"

"I, stupidly, didn't even read the papers. He gave me an offer he knew I couldn't resist. He knew I was a hard headed, impulsive agent, he used it against me."

"What did he do?" Zach asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"He told me that if I signed, it was for some awesome mission that was once in a life time. And I instinctively agreed and signed without so much as a glance," Bex finished.

"He really is an asshole," Zach concluded.

Bex laughed bitterly, in silent agreement.

"You should tell the others," he decided.

"You believe me?" Bex asked semi surprised.

"Yeah, believe it or not," Zach said. "I can tell when people are lying. I am a spy after all."

Bex smiled.

"I never would have guess," Bex laughed.

Zach smiled timidly. "Maybe we should go home."

"Zach—" He cut her off.

"Don't worry, _Bexy_," he said, his slur slipping back into his words. "I'll protect you."

"I'm not really sure that's a good idea."

"You need to tell them," he said, and then stood up.

"I don't want to Zach."

"Fine then," he snapped. "I will. They deserve to know."

"Why? They all hate me. Let's just leave it that way."

"Do you want them to hate you?" he asked, swinging around to see her.

"Look Zach, just because I didn't do this it doesn't make me a saint," she replied.

Zach scrunched his eyebrows together. "I don't understand."

"Look, Grant was right. I did sleep with someone from the circle. I didn't know at the time. But Zach if you tell them they aren't going to believe you. I just—"

"How do you know they wouldn't believe you?"

"Because Zach. There's no reason for them to believe me."

"Eight years of friendship?" Zach tired. "I think that stands for something."

"It doesn't erase all my mistakes."

"Why are you so against this?" He demanded.

"I. . ." Bex looked away, unwilling to let her heart open, to Zach Goode of all people.

"You can tell me you know," Zach said his voice considerably softer. "I do actually have a heart."

"I know. I've seen the way you look at Cammie," Bex said.

Zach smiled. "I love her."

Bex nodded. "I can tell."

Zach had an almost dreamy look on his face. "I mean, I really love her."

"I _know_," Bex said, giving him a weird look.

"Like, I really, really love her."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Then what am I doing here?" Zach asked, as a silence passed through his brain.

"Um . . ."

"I've got to get back. She must be worried sick."

"Alright," Bex agreed, but took a step back.

Zach gave her a funny look. He threw his hands out in front himself. "Let's go."

"I'm not coming."

"Yes you are. SO quit bitching."

"Zach!"

"Let's go," he responded impatiently.

"I don't want to," Bex said firmly.

Zach turned and looked her in the eye. "Why not?"

"They don't want me there."

"We'll explain."

"No. Zach. I'm not going."

"Why are you so hell bent against it?"

Bex ignored him. "Just go back to Cammie, she's probably worried about you."

"I'm not going without you."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm drunk," he said. "What's your excuse?" he asked, his words suddenly deadly sober.

"I don't want to see them. They don't want to see me. I'm just trying to make things easier."

Zach shook his head and laughed. "I don't believe you."

"What?"

"I don't believe you," Zach repeated. "You do want to see them. I can tell."

"No I don't," she protested stubbornly.

"Fine," Zach snapped, suddenly fed up with her. He didn't know why he was trying so hard anyway. "You can live the rest of your life thinking they hate you—"

"They do hate me."

"— or you can come with me, get everything set straight and we can go back to normal."

"We're spies," Bex sighed. "Nothing is normal."

Zach shook his head once, and then looked at her with brutal, honest eyes. "It's your choice."

Bex stuttered.

"I—"

"Zach," a familiar voice came from behind them. "You are in _so _much trouble."

* * *

**OoO Cliffy :) i know there becoming more frequent. But honestly when I do cliffies it made me write faster and it give me more reviews ;) Hope you guys enjoyed :) :) :)  
Review? **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 

"What the hell?" Solomon asked when he came downstairs to check on the pact of misfits.

Of all the kids, only two remained. Greyson was snoozing on the floor, his drool practically sloshing out of his mouth. Landon was on one of the couches, snoring softly, with no apparent drool.

It was nearly two AM, and already, Cammie Macey and Grant had slipped out under the radar.

"Those kids," Solomon cursed, stomping upstairs. There was nothing he could do now. He sure as hell wasn't going to look for them it was freezing. He'd had enough of those pesky kids, maybe it was time they learned something on they're own. But at the last second Solomon smiled to himself. He trifled back down the stairs, bolted the deadlock on the door, and hung the chain up.

If the kids wanted to play games.

He would—

Well he wasn't going to make it easy for them.

* * *

Cammie wandered the streets that had never seemed quite like home as they should have. When she thought about home, she thought about Roseville. It had been her and her mom there for so long it seemed unnatural as the state she was in now.

The more she pondered it, the more the felt the familiar pull to go back got stronger. When Cammie closed her eyes she could see her and Zach strolling down the streets of Roseville holding hands smiling, not a care in the world.

She smiled at the brief image. The she frowned, remembering she couldn't exactly find Zach. She spotted a bench under a street lamp on the quaint park. She sat on it, her head falling into her hands.

"Cammie."

Cammie looked up, only to see Macey glancing down at her.

"What are you doing here?" Cammie asked, letting her hands drop to her sides.

"I wasn't really asleep," Macey said. "But I fooled you."

"I can't find him Mace," Cammie said as Macey took the seat next to her. Macey rubbed her friends back.

"He'll be fine. He can take care of himself."

"I know. But with everything that's happened recently," Cammie started. "Anything could have happened to him."

"He's _fine_."

"Then why didn't he come back. Macey he didn't even call."

"Cam. Stop worrying," Macey said. "It gives you unwanted wrinkles."

Cammie left out a breathy laugh.

"Let's go home."

"I was thinking about that," Cammie said suddenly. "This isn't home. Roseville is home, for me anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Roseville. Gallagher. That's where it all started. All the memories are there— its home."

"You can always go back."

"Not at the moment," Cammie sighed.

"Look, everything's going to be okay," Macey said, trusting her voice to sound honest.

"I know," Cammie admitted. "I just wish I could fast forward to the part where everything's is better. It just so stressful like this. You've no idea how many times I wish I wasn't a spy."

"I can imagine," Macey said, giving Cammie a small smile. "But if you weren't a spy we probably never would have met, not to mention being best friends."

"Yeah but don't you ever think we'd be better off?"

Macey laughed. "Cammie I don't know if you can remember but I kind of used to be a selfish bitch before I went to Gallagher."

"Used to be?" Cammie asked with a teasing smile.

"Shut up. The point is I'd probably still be that girl. Being a spy has changed everything for me."

"No kidding."

"I know it seems bad now and maybe it will get worse—"

"Thanks for the support," Cammie muttered dryly.

Macey smiled. "—but it will get better one way or another."

"Yeah," Cammie said, brushing a teat away. "I know."

"Good, now let's go back to the house."

"What about Zach?"

Macey rolled her eyes. "He's _fine_."

Cammie shrugged but got up.

"You just need to stop worrying."

"I know."

"Then quit worrying!"

"I'm not," Cammie laughed. She smiled and held out her arm. "Let's go home."

Macey returned the smile "Let's."

* * *

Zach and Bex turned.

"Grant?" Bex asked, and Zach heard the hesitant slow stutter in her voice.

"This isn't what it looks like," Zach quickly said. "She isn't a traitor."

"Relax," Grant said as he rolled his eyes. "I know."

"You do?" Bex said, the words falling from her lips.

"Yeah. Townsend told us. So I guess you're off the hook," he said, but his eyes didn't seem like they were matching the words he spoke.

"Wait," Zach said. "Why am I in trouble?"

"Cammie's going crazy looking for you," Grant said giving Zach a hard look.

"_Crazy_ crazy? Or just worried?"

"A little bit of both?" Grant asked. "Just go back to the house."

"But—"

"Zach, I'm serious. Go. You don't want her to have another mental breakdown, do you?" he asked.

"No," Zach muttered. He began to walk down the cracked sidewalk.

"Then go," Grant said as the Zach's figure began to retreat.

"I'll see you later," he called over his shoulder to Bex and Grant.

"Grant—" Bex started once Zach was out of sight.

"You should come back to," he said softly, surprising her.

"Do you want me to?" she asked not really thinking about what she was saying.

Grant laughed to himself. "Does it really matter?" he asked.

Bex tried to swallow a lump in her throat. "Grant—"

"I didn't think so," he said briskly. "I don't really care if you do or not. I know the others want to see you."

He shrugged and began to walk away.

"Grant wait," Bex said, almost tripping over her feet to catch up with him.

"Yeah?" he said, not turning his head to look at her.

"I'm coming back," she said. Her voice was quiet, almost inaudible. He didn't answer immediately instead he stood there, his back facing her.

Grant didn't turn around. "Do what you want," he replied as he continued to walk down the abandoned dark street.

* * *

**:) Review? **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"The door is locked," Macey said, trying to unsuccessfully turn the knob. She looked back at Cammie who was rubbing her arms, trying to keep warm. "Do you have a bobby pin or something sharp?"

Cammie vigorously shook her head.

"I bet it was Solomon," Cammie spoke up. "He probably is trying to teach us some kind of lesson."

"Yeah," Macey muttered collapsing on the steps of the front door.

"Should we knock?" Cammie asked.

"No, Landon and Greyson sleep like the dead and the adults wouldn't open the door anyway," Macey huffed.

Cammie took a seat on the brick step next to her best friend.

"I'm cold," she said a little while later.

"No kidding," Macey said.

"I miss Zach."

"Cammie."

"What?" Cammie said; knowing Macey was getting irritable with her.

"He's fine."

"I miss him though."

"He'll be back before you know it."

Cammie sighed, pressing her palms into the cold brick. "We don't know that."

"Get some sleep," Macey said, too tired to argue.

"It's cod," she complained again.

"Cammie quit whining, your wearing my patience," Macey snapped in an unkind voice.

Cammie sat back, twisting her lips together, staying silent.

"Sorry," she mumbled a while later.

Macey didn't answer, instead gazing out over the empty driveway.

Cammie sighed, resting her head on Macey's shoulder before closing her eyes and letting her exhaustion get the best of her.

Ten minutes later Macey heard the crunch of a leaf from a fair distance away. Her muscles tensed before she recognized the oncoming figure.

"Zach," she said once he was close enough as a greeting. "You've caused me quite the irritation," she said pointing to Cammie who's head was sound asleep on her lap, when it had fallen from her shoulder.

"Yeah," he said quietly, nearing closer. "Why are you out here?"

"Solomon locked us out."

Zach sighed, sitting on the ground below the step Macey and Cammie rested on.

"Is she okay?" he asked, his gaze resting on Cammie face. He brushed her hair out of her face, noting her skin was taut and cold.

"Yeah. She missed you though— a lot. You could have called."

"I needed a break," he said, taking Cammie from Macey, pulling her into his arms.

"You could have called," Macey repeated.

Zach shrugged, not bothering to answer. He cradled Cammie's head to his chest wrapping his other arm around her in order to try and conserve heat.

He noticed Macey shivering. "Did you try and get in?"

"Not really," Macey admitted. "We were, _are_, too tired."

"So you stayed out here to freeze."

Macey shrugged and didn't answer.

Zach nodded his head. Pulling Cammie closer to him and kissing the side of her head.

"You smell like alcohol," Macey stated.

"There's a reason for that."

"What is your problem?" Macey muttered; a defensive note coloring her voice.

Zach raised an eyebrow at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Zach," Macey said tiredly. "You went out drinking? What for? You have a gorgeous girlfriend who's madly in love with you, you've got good friends, and I know you don't like to get drunk for fun."

Zach swallowed, looking away. "And how would you know that?"

"Just a hunch."

"It's none of your business."

"It is because you don't understand how Cammie was, and it was only for a couple of hours. Do you even want to think about what she would have done if you hadn't come back for a day, a week?"

"No," Zach muttered.

"I thought so."

"I just needed a break," he said repeating his words.

Macey gave him a hard, intimidating cool glare.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again."

Zach sighed, return his gaze to his sleeping girlfriend that was snuggling closer to him. "It won't," he said quietly.

"Have you seen Grant?" Macey asked in a gentler voice, swiftly changing the subject.

"Yeah," Zach said. "He was with Bex."

"Figures."

"You know too?"

"Townsend explained it we all felt really guilty."

"I know what you mean. I think Grant's trying to get her to come back with him," Zach said.

"Do you know what happened with them?" Macey asked curiously.

Zach shook his head. "It wasn't really hard to guess though. I think Bex must have cheated on him and he just didn't want to deal with her anymore."

"I guess," Macey nodded.

"I hope they don't kill each other."

"They won't," Macey said confidently. "Bex feels really guilty and whether Grant likes it or not he's in love with her. I bet they get back together in a week."

"No way."

"Uh huh," Macey said. "Twenty bucks."

"Deal," Zach said and held out a hand to shake with Macey. They shook hand before Zach looked at her funny.

"Did you bet on me and Cammie?" he asked.

"Hell yes."

Zach laughed. "Who won?"

"Me," Macey said. "I have a knack for knowing when people hook up."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"It's true."

"Grant," they suddenly heard a crisp British accent cut through the thin air. "Wait up."

Grant's tall figured build rounded the corner before another slimmer shape followed him. "Grant," Bex called again.

Grant continued to walk up the semi-steep driveway. He came to a halt as he saw his friends slouching on the steps.

"Hey Grant," Macey called.

"Hi," he said gruffly, taking a seat next to Macey.

Bex came up from behind him and stopped, looking at Macey hesitantly.

"Hey Bex," Macey muttered her voice shy and hesitant.

"Hey," Bex said in the same tone.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry—" they started at the same time.

The two broke off and began to laugh.

Macey stood up wrapping her friend in a hug. "What are you sorry for?" she asked Bex, pulling away.

"Being reckless, being stupid, being a bitch." She said. "All of the above."

"Me too," Macey complied. "I miss you."

Bex smiled back weakly at her friend.

"Friends?" Macey smiled.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Yeah," Bex admitted. "I'm trying this thing where I make sure I know what I'm getting into before I do it."

Macey nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Alright," Zach drawled, shifting Cammie lightly in his arms. "Now that we got that touching reunion over who votes we find a way inside instead of freezing our asses off?"

"I," the other three said at once.

And then the split up to try and find a way to break into the house.

* * *

**Filler Chapter. I know. Oh well. This story is going to be coming to and end in the next 5-10 chapters. I haven't got it all planned yet but I've got an idea to how its going to end. And don't worry It won't be like _a New Beginning_ where Zach and Cammie don't end up together. As if. There probably won't be a sequel to this because I really want to work on just writing_ Fish Tal_e and Maybe continuing and _Intern's Revenge_ :) Peace.  
Review? **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 

When Joe Solomon walked down to the previous low occupancy living room he was unpleasantly surprised to find all of the children back in their spaces; Cammie wrapped in Zach embrace on the couch in the corner, Macey on the couch where Greyson had been the night before who was now lying on the floor with his mouth a gape, Grant curled in an armchair, Landon sprawled on the other couch. Solomon was more surprised to see Bex Baxter resting comfortably on the loveseat her eyes closed in a peaceful dreamless sleep.

He hadn't expected the kids to find a way inside the house much less without him noticing. However the kids would have known the house much better than Joe Solomon, giving them an obvious advantage over him.

He scowled looking at them when he heard Townsend and Abby come down the stairs.

"I thought you said they got out."

"They did," Joe huffed. "I guess they found a way back in."

Abby smiled. "Aren't they cute?" she asked, looking at Cammie and Zach.

"Abby."

"What?" she asked. "They are."

"You're such a girl," Townsend matter.

"You would know," Abby replied.

"I would," he replied indignantly.

Joe smirked. "So would I."

"Gross," Macey moaned from the corner. "Never say thing likes that again," she said in a loud clear voice, her eyes never opening and her body unmoving apart from her lips.

"I didn't realize you were awake, Ms. Mchenry," Solomon said.

"You shouldn't assume Joe."

"Oh she's good," Abby praised, staring at Macey's unmoving figure.

"Get up," Joe ordered, ignoring her.

Macey rolled her eyes before pushing a blanket off her and slowly sitting up.

When she turned to look at her former teacher she saw the question he was unwilling to ask writiwn in his eyes.

"You should be ashamed really," Macey said, getting to her feet. "Especially since it was your window we climbed through."

"But—"

"Someone is losing their touch Joe," Macey cut in.

"Mr. Solomon," Joe barked automatically.

Macey snorted. "You're not my teacher anymore."

Joe Solomon glared at the smart ass girl.

"What?" she said. "That's what you get for locking five people outside in the middle of the night."

"I—"

"Give it a rest," Townsend suggested. Abby nodded her head in silent agreement.

"Whatever," Macey mumbled. "I'm going to go get food."

And with that she sauntered off to the kitchen.

Joe mumbled something before he stomped back upstairs, appalled at himself.

Townsend and Abby followed Macey into the kitchen.

"So what's new?" Macey asked, grabbing a box of cereal from the pantry.

"James is trying to get the Circle back intact and get revenge on Cammie for killing Cassandra," Abby said bluntly.

Macey rolled her eyes. "I said '_what's new'_?"

"Nothing important," Abbe replied.

"We should probably being doing something about that," Townsend said, taking a seat at the table.

"What can we do?"

"I don't know," Townsend said, sounding too adolescent for anyone's good. "But I feel like maybe we should be locked up in this house."

"Try telling that to Solomon," Macey muttered. "He thinks everything is going to be okay if he locks us up in this god-forsaken house."

"Well none of you have gotten into too much trouble," Abby pointed out. "Yet."

"Figures you would take his side," Townsend muttered under his breath.

Macey and Abby chose to ignore him.

"We need to get this guy," Macey argued. "The longer we waste time here the longer he has to build up an army, and we've got no idea what he's planning."

"That isn't completely true," Townsend spoke.

Macey gave him a look.

"Joe has got me watching James, I told you this. James and I are . . .old friends, if that's how you want to put it."

"Is that how you want to put it?" Macey shot back.

"What's going on?" Landon asked, his voice thick with sleep as he entered the kitchen.

"We're discussing murder plans."

"Oh."

Macey laughed. "You sleep like the dead you know that?"

Landon gave her a strange look. She just laughed again before looking back at Abby. "Tell me Joe has some sort of plan."

"He does," Abby said carefully. "You kids just aren't involved in it."

Macey scowled. "That's hardly fair."

"You're too inexperienced," Abby shrugged.

"Inexperienced?" Macey echoed, disbelieving.

Abby shrugged again. "Joe's words, not mine."

"Does he know what we've been through?" Macey said. "Does he—"

Macey stopped as she saw Greyson and Bex enter the kitchen.

"Hey," she said sweetly to Greyson.

"Good morning," he mumbled, kissing her lightly on the forehead before going on his own search for breakfast. Macey continued after Grant walked in after them.

"We need to be in on this plan," she said to Abby. "It's only fair."

"Honey," Abby said. "We're spies. _Life_ isn't fair."

* * *

When Cammie woke up, to say she was comfortable would be an understatement. She felt safe protected, and when she pried her sleepy eyes opens she realized well.

She was wrapped in Zach's arms, a wool blanket thrown over the two of them, lining their tightly compacted bodies.

Cammie stirred, turning herself so she was chest to chest with Zach.

"This feels familiar," Cammie whispered to him, somehow knowing—even if he hadn't given her any indication— that he was awake.

Zach smiled, remembering the last time they had slept on a couch together, which seemed like a lifetime ago. It had been when they were in the cabin in Maine, before Zach's mother had managed to catch up with them. Before everything went wrong.

"Go back to sleep," Zach said softly, tightening his hold on her.

"I missed you," Cammie said, remembering the deep empty feeling she had felt the night before, now filled with a sense of home and happiness only Zach could provide.

"I know," he said, opening his eyes. Cammie felt herself smile as she saw his bright green eyes, still laced with a lazy sort of peace that came with a good night's rest. "Are you mad?" he asked, each word pronounced carefully.

Cammie barely had to move her head to press her lips gently to his, the lightest of touches. "No," Cammie said, pulling back slightly. "You make me too happy to be mad," she confided, looking him straight in the eyes.

Zach smiled, it was a small, short lived smile, but it still warmed Cammie's insides to no end.

"That's never stopped you before," he reminded her.

The corners of her mouth turned up. "I know. I just don't want to fight. Ever."

"I know how you feel," Zach said, as he lifted himself slightly, only to pull Cammie underneath him as he held himself up on his arms. He hovered above her and Cammie couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. In that moment it didn't matter that people were trying to kill her, trying to kill him. It didn't matter that there were bad things, people in the world. In _their _world. All that mattered to Cammie was the way Zach was looking at her and what she hoped was the same thing mirrored in her own eyes.

"The way you look at me sometimes," Cammie muttered, voicing her thoughts. Zach grinned, ever so slowly lowering his head closer to hers.

Cammie was getting impatient as his lips finally touched hers in a gentle, love filled kiss. Cammie couldn't stop smiling. "I love you," he said.

Cammie pulled his head down again, kissing him hard, ravishing in the spark that she had felt the first time they'd kissed— when he'd dipped her in the Grand Hall— and that it was still there. Zach deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the seam of her lips until she caved, letting him in. She let him to most of the work, absolutely giddy with a kind of serenity she had ever so rarely felt. His hand wandered, one on her stomach, the creeping up her jean clad thigh.

Cammie giggled, causing Zach to pull back. He looked at her, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Sorry," she mumbled, putting a straight face on before pulling him back in.

She giggled again.

"Cammie," Zach sighed, pulling back again.

"What?" Cammie asked innocently, her dimples flashing mischievously.

"I can't kiss you if you keep laughing."

"I wasn't laughing," Cammie denied, but the cheeky grin she had on told Zach she was lying.

"You're so cute," Zach said seriously, looking at her mouth, making her squirm.

"Quit it," she ordered. Zach's eyes flew to her brown ones, captivating both of them.

"Quit what?"

"Your hand," Cammie said. "It tickles."

"_That's_ why you were laughing?" Zach asked, his tone incredulous.

"It tickles," Cammie repeated. Then somehow— Zach wasn't sure what happened— she was on top of him, her hair falling down like a halo, making him more beautiful then she already was. "That's better," Cammie said seriously, as Zach placed the hand that had been on her stomach on her lower back.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked.

"It helps that you're hot," Cammie supplied, kissing him before he had a chance to respond.

"CAMMIE!"

* * *

**So I really loved writing this chapter because of the Zammie *sigh* it was sickeningly fluffly, just the way I love it. So if you Watch _One Tree Hill, possibly _****best show in the entire world, then some of the things Cammie or Zach said were from some of my favorite Nathan/ Haley moments. I couldn't resist. If you read fish tale as well I did it in one of the chapters :) I hope you liked :D **

******Review? **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 

"Where are the love birds?" Macey asked after a stare down with Abby, that Macey had coincidently lost.

"Babe," Greyson said, slinging an arm around her. "We're right here."

"I meant Cammie and Zach."

"Oh," Greyson said, but his smile didn't waver. "Sleeping."

It was quiet in the kitchen, as they listened for Zach and Cammie. All they heard was Cammie's laugh and Zach's muffled voice talking to her in a tone none of the other's recognized and assumed was reserved only for Cammie.

"They don't sound like they're sleeping," Bex pointed out.

"They were," Greyson said. "I guess they woke up."

"Aren't they hungry?" Grant asked, somewhat oblivious to the situation.

"Yeah," Macey muttered. "For each other."

Both Landon and Greyson all made disgusted faces. "What?" Macey asked.

"Sister," they muttered together.

"Get over it. They're in love. What can you do?"

"I don't need to know about it," Greyson said, Landon nodded his head in agreement.

"Get over it," Macey repeated as Cammie laughed again.

Landon and Greyson cringe slightly but didn't say another word.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Give her a break. She's happy. For once."

"I know. Now she'll get off my back about Zach," Macey muttered. "Anyways. As I was saying before, we need a plan."

"You never said that," Bex pointed out.

Macey ignored her. "So who wants to go kill this ass?"

The room was silent.

"I don't think that's the way to handle this," Townsend said, cutting through the crisp silence.

Macey raised an eyebrow. "No offense, Eddie, but have any of _your _plans worked out very well?"

Townsend glared at her.

"Sure the whole ordeal about Cammie turned over to the Circle, yaddy yaddy ya da, but then Cammie just went up and shot the bitch. I'd say Cammie has the better plans. I say we ask her." Macey then shouted, "CAMMIE!"

There was a short silence, before a slightly breathless answer came. "Yeah?" she called back.

"Quit sexing up your boyfriend and get your ass in here."

She heard the two of them mumbled something to each other before a flushed Cammie stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We need a plan to kill the director."

"No one said anything about kill—" Townsend started.

"Well how do you suppose we handle it?" Macey asked.

"We just need to expose him."

"No, let's kill him. He tried to kill me, I'm just returning the favor," Macey argued bitterly.

"If we kill him we'll have no proof that he's working for the Circle. We'll be the ones locked up after that," Abby reasoned.

Macey glanced at Cammie.

"What do you think?"

"Why are you asking me?" Cammie asked, even though she knew full well why.

"Because you killed Zach psychopath mother."

"I—"

"I say we kill him," Macey suggested again.

"No," Abby said. "You're thinking to childish about this."

"Am not," Macey argued.

"Killing people doesn't solve everything," Cammie pointed out.

"It did for you."

"Yeah because everyone knew Cassandra Goode was a heartless bitch," she glanced at Zach, who had appeared behind her. "Sorry."

Zach shrugged, his face impassive. "She got what she deserved."

"Cammie is right," Townsend said. "You've got to think about the consequences Macey. The CIA respect and trust James, he's never given them a reason not to. We need to show the board what he's doing. We need _proof." _

"We don't have proof," Bex stated the obvious.

Townsend nodded. "Not yet."

"So how do we get proof? Can't you get like the records of him doing less-than-directorly things?"

Townsend shrugged. "It won't be a quick process. We need to keep track of what he's been doing. The board won't believe us if we come to him with one or two documents. They'll think it's just a mistake."

"So we kill him?" Macey guessed.

"Macey. We aren't killing him," Cammie said.

Macey pouted. "Fine. Can we kill someone else then?"

"Macey!"

"What? I think it's only fair. Cammie went all ape shit on Cassandra," she frowned again. "I want to go ape shit on that bastard. He tried to _kill_ me."

"But he didn't."

Macey huffed. "It's the thought that counts."

"We're going to have to be patient," Townsend said. "All you can do is wait."

"While you have all the fun?" Bex asked, reading the same expression on Macey's face. "Hell no."

"You don't have enough experience—"

"I can help," Bex cut in. "The director already thinks you all hate me. I'll just tell him I switched sides."

"That sounds vaguely familiar," Zach stated.

"I agree," Cammie said. "Double agent stuff tends to get . . . messy."

"We've got to do _something_," Macey argued.

"Yeah," Townsend said. "You can wait."

"Waiting is boring," Greyson said, Macey and Bex nodded in agreement.

"Why am I here?" Landon spoke up.

"Because he tried to get you against Cammie as well."

"But he didn't. . . "

"He'll try again. You _all _have to wait it out here. James is going to use who and whatever he can to get closer to Cammie. He already got Bex, and he tried getting Landon."

"But—" Macey started.

"We'll wait," Cammie decided. "I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me."

Bex snorted. "We've been down this road before."

"Bex. It's already gone far enough. We don't need another situation like the one we had yesterday," Cammie said seriously.

"That isn't going to happen again."

"It could," Cammie said. "We need to be careful about this. One wrong move and we could all be compromised."

"Since when did you become the voice of reason?" Greyson muttered.

Cammie glared at him. "I've made my mistakes. Reckless ones. One that have put other people them myself in the line of fire. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"Well that's too bad," Bex said. "Because you don't get to decide that."

"Bex—"

"Cammie I signed those papers, you didn't make me. I was roped into this mess on my own accord."

"That isn't true! He wouldn't have gone after you if it weren't for me."

"It doesn't matter why, Cam. I want this to just be over. If working as a double agent speeds it up then I've got no problem doing it."

Cammie shook her head. "You don't understand how difficult it is. Bex, it rips you apart— your relationships apart," as she said this, Bex's eyes darted quickly to Grant before going back to Cammie.

"That's not going to happen."

Cammie threw her arms up in defeat. "Whatever. Do what you want. I'm going to do the smart thing and listen to the adults—"

"We are adults," Macey pointed out.

"—on this one. I'm not risking anymore then I already have. I've caused enough damage as it is. I'm keeping my nose out of this." Cammie said, looking at Zach the whole time. He was nodding in agreement with her.

"I'm with Cammie," Zach said.

"Me too," Grant echoed, refusing to meet Bex's eyes.

"I'm going back to the CIA," Landon said. "I can handle myself."

"Well were going to kill the director," Maceys aid defiantly.

"No Mace," Bex said. "Not kill. Catch. We're going to _catch _the director and put him in his place."

"In the ground?" Macey asked hopefully.

"In CIA prison. Locked up away where he can't do anymore damage."

Macey pouted. "I still think we should kill him."

Bex rolled her eyes. "So that's it—?" she cut off when she realized that Cammie, Zach, Landon and Grant had all disappeared from the kitchen. The only remaining people were Abby, Townsend, Macey, and Greyson, all staring blankly at Bex.

I guess it's just us."

"No it's just _us_," Townsend corrected, pointing at him and Abby.

"No way!" Macey argued. "We want to help."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye—"

"Let them help," Joe said from the doorway. "If the can sneak through my window in the middle of the night I'd say they've got enough experience."

Macey smiled in approval.

Townsend glanced at Joe once more.

"Fine. You're in, but Macey?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"We aren't killing him."

Macey let out a sigh. "Dammit," she huffed again. "Fine."

* * *

**So we've kind of got a plot again :) Macey, Greyson, Bex, Townsend, Joe, and Abby are all going to come up with a plan (you'll find out soon) while Zach, Cammie, and Grant are going to stay out of it. And Landon is leaving :P I think we'll see Jonathan in the next chapter (maybe) and his brother. I hope you enjoyed. :)  
Review? **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 

"What do you think they're going to do?" Cammie asked while she, Grant and Zach sat in the living room, blocking out the bickering coming from the kitchen.

"Who knows?" Grant said. "Hopefully they won't all get killed in the process."

"I just want it to go away," Cammie muttered, leaning into Zach.

"We're not getting involved," he replied.

There was a loud thump from upstairs and Cammie glanced at the stair case to see Landon at the top, suitcase in hand, lugging it behind him as he descended the stairs.

"You're leaving?" Cammie called up to him.

Landon shrugged and waited till he reached the bottom to speak.

"I don't belong here Cams. I need to go live my own life."

"I know," Cammie said softly, rising and walking over to him. "I'm just going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, baby sis," he said as he hugged her tightly. "I love you," he said to her.

Cammie pulled back. "Love you too," she muttered.

"I gotta go say goodbye to Grey, then I'm out of here."

Cammie smiled softly and released him from her clutches. "Okay."

Landon was quick in saying goodbye to his brother and gave Cammie one last hug before he was out the door. Cammie stared at the door for a moment before sitting back down with Zach.

"You okay?" Grant asked form the opposite couch.

Cammie sniffled and nodded. "Yeah. It just we've been apart for so long I feel like I've missed time. But. . . I know I'll see him again this time."

"Yeah," Zach said, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"I want it to be over," Cammie repeated, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should go away for a while," Zach suggested. "Get away?"

"I wish," she mumbled into his shoulder. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because we can't."

"Why not?"

"Zach," she said, her voice tired, asking him not to argue with her.

"It was just a suggestion," Zach muttered softly.

Cammie smiled and nodded. "I know. And it was sweet but it's just not realistic, but I love you for caring so much."

Zach smiled, kissing her softly.

"Gross," Grant scoffed from across the coffee table. Cammie pulled away, looking sheepishly at Grant. "I think I'd go rather hatch a plan with the crazies then watch this."

Cammie opened her mouth to speak but Grant cut her off. "Seriously, you're making me nauseous. I'll see you later."

He quickly fled the room before either of the couple could tell him to stay.

Cammie laughed, leaning back against Zach. "I think we scared him away."

"Good," he mumbled, pulling their lips back together. "Now we won't have any other interruptions."

Cammie laughed delighted as he reeled her back in.

* * *

"Gross," Grant muttered as he entered the kitchen. "Something's a man can't un-see."

"What's your deal?" Macey asked, glancing sideways at him.

"Those lovebirds, they're making me sick."

"People in love tend to have that effect on other people with broken hearts," Macey replied, giving both Grant and Bex a pointed look.

"Whatever," Grant muttered as he sat at the table with the others. "I've decided to help you."

"Good," Abby said. "Are partner numbers were odd."

Bex and Grant exchanged a look. "Ok. . ."

Joe glanced around the table quickly before speaking.

"I say we take a direct approach."

"We kill him!" Macey automatically said.

Joe gave her a look telling her to shut up. "No."

"We can't take a direct approach," Townsend argued. "We don't have enough evidence."

Joe shook his head. "If we piece everything we have together I'm sure we'll have enough to make a case to the board."

"He's right," Abby said. "There's a CIA law about it. If the director shows unlawful or un appropriate actions to better the agency then he can be called to a hearing from the board."

"So what?" Macey asked. "We just go up to the board and go hey, this guy shot me because he hates my best friend?"

"No," Joe said. "We need you to testify."

"I'm really not following."

"_You've _got to go the board," he clarified. "You can't let them know we sent you. Make it so it's like you're on your own terms."

"So I walk in and tell them the director shot me."

"Yes but we'll write up a detailed script for you."

"Shouldn't I be doing this by myself?" she asked hesitantly.

"No. You just have to act like you're doing it by yourself."

"Oh," Macey said, glancing around at the other faces at the table. "I guess."

"Alright," Joe said. "You'll go to them, give them reason to investigate. We plant the other evidence such as the papers Bex signed—"

"Won't that get _me_ in trouble?" Bex cut in.

"Bex," Joe said. "You said you were willing to play the double agent part."

"I know," she swallowed. "I did. I am."

"Good. So we'll plant the papers and whatever else Edward can find to bring him down," Joe decided.

"And he'll go to prison?"

"The worse kind."

"This is sure to work?" Grant wondered.

"No," Joe said. "But nothing ever is."

Joe studied the faces of those around him. "Well?"

"I'm in," Macey said.

"Me too," Bex said.

Grant nodded alongside of them. "I guess I am too."

* * *

_**The long awaited update was due to a lack of reviews. I was seriously disappointed with the response I got from the last two chapters, I know It's kind of a lame excuse but its true when authors don't get reviews they aren't inspired to write, Well true for me case anyways. Sorry.  
Anyway I updated and this is either going to be the second to last chapter or third to last chapter. Point is I'll probably write two mroe chapters or one big on as an epilouge/ ending for this story. I will not be making a sequel in order to focus on my other story Fish Tale.  
Please Review ;) **_


	33. Chapter 33

_Epilouge _

* * *

"Drinks for everyone! On me!" Cammie announced, finally glad to be twenty one and having the time of her life.

"Cammie!" the rest of the bar cheered, smiling at her through there drunken gazes.

"That's going to cost you," Macey said from her right, but she was smiling.

Cammie shrugged, there was probably nothing in the world that could make her feel bad. She felt on top of the world. The heavy weight that had been on her shoulders for so long had finally been lifted and she couldn't think of anything to make her night better. _Except Zach_, she thought subconsciously to herself.

She shrugged of the thought, unwilling to let anything dampen her mood in the slightest.

"That asshole is where he belongs," Macey said, sipping the beer she held in her hands. "But if it were up to me he would dead."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "A life prison sentence is worse than dying. Dying is like a way out."

Macey huffed. "Doesn't matter. Then he would truly be out of our lives."

"He won't be bothering us anymore," Cammie said. "Good work by the way. If being a spy doesn't work out I seriously suggest being an actress."

Macey had stars in her eyes, and it took Cammie a minute to realize she was gazing across the room at her older brother, completely captivated by him.

"Go on," Cammie nudged her. "Have fun. I'll be here."

Macey snapped her head back towards her best friend. "You sure. I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'm fine," Cammie convinced. "I want to enjoy it on my own for a bit."

"Alright," Macey said, getting up and giving her friend a quick goodbye hug.

Cammie smiled, glancing around the cozy room of the pub they were currently residing in in London filled with many friends and few kind strangers. Cammie Macey and Bex had decided that after the past years they had been constantly stalked and victims of the Circle that they needed a long Vacation.

Once Macey had played her part and the director had been taken in to custody they decided on going to Europe for however long they pleased. They had started in Paris, skipping to Spain then Germany and Austria. And a month and a half into the Vacation they were in London and had just received news that the Director had officially been served a life sentences in prison, coincidently on Cammie's twenty first birthday.

They'd gone out to celebrate; Bex had been with them too. But the moment Bex had gotten a call from Grant she had fled from the room and hadn't returned since. Bex and Grant had gotten back together and were desperately trying to make up for lost time. And now Macey was gone, to go have her fun with Greyson.

Cammie could help but miss Zach, who had, apparently, fallen through on his promise and hadn't come along. He had been caught up at work back at the base in DC handling loose ends that his mother's death had caused and any other leads to the COC. He had insisted that she go to Europe with her, promising that he would come out and celebrate her birthday with her. Both her brothers and flown in, coming to celebrate with her, Landon had already left while Greyson had just arrived, btu he was much more interested in Macey, not that she blamed him. If Zach were here she probably wouldn't give Greyson the time of day either.

But Zach wasn't here, and it caused a slight sinking in her stomach, despite how much she fought it.

She refused to sulk though, the COC was finally completely deceased, and she could be happy openly again.

"There you are," voice grumbled in her ear, putting on an awful British accent.

Cammie grinned, turning on the man. "Jonathan!" she yelled excitedly throwing her arms around him.

"Hey Cams," he greeted, returning the hug. "What is the beautiful birthday girl doing all by herlself?" he said his tone reapproving and looked around. "Should tall dark and asshole be here?"

Cammie laughed. "He couldn't make it," she said, deliberately keeping her tone light.

"Too bad, I guess I have you all to myself."

She shrugged, still smiling, happy to be around her friend. "How's your brother?" she asked cautiously.

Jonathan shrugged. "Fine I guess. I haven't spoken to him in a while."

"You should really see him," Cammie said. "He might be in prison but he's still your brother."

Jonathan tried his best to seem indifferent. "I know."

"You should talk to him."

"I have."

"In the last 8 weeks?"

"You make is sound like a long time," he mumbled.

"It is," Cammie returned. "He's your brother. You never know what he was thinking unless you ask him. It could have been a misunderstanding."

"It wasn't," Jonathan said his tone turning surly. "He did what he did, and it's done. I don't need to know anything other than that."

"I know," Cammie said, making sure not to inflate his temper. "But think about it rationally. You worked for the circle to and you didn't actually support it. He could have been in a similar situation."

"I have talked to him," Jonathan said, looking at her sideways. "He hasn't even tried to deny it. Why wouldn't he tell me the truth?"

"I don't know him enough to know. Pride is my guess."

Jonathan mumbled something. "He was rogue. That's what we're leaving at it, okay?"

"Sure," Cammie said, unwilling to get into an argument on this night. She would talk to him on a later date to convince him to agree with her.

"So how's the birthday girl doing?" he said, nodding his head towards the beer in her hand. She grinned at him.

"I'm twenty one. The rule of turning twenty one is to get smashed and it's okay because it's legal," Cammie explained.

"Whatever," Jonathan laughed. "I hear you're buying."

"I am," she declared. "What will it be?" she said, motioning to the bar.

"I'll pass," he said, rolling his eyes. "I never drink to feel better," he said, giving her a pointed look.

She returned his gaze with a confused glance.

"What do you mean?"

"I never drink to feel better, I only drink to feel _even_ better," he winked at her, laughing at her expression.

"Jonathan," she spoke with dry sarcasm. "What are you implying?"

"I'm implying maybe you don't feel as sharp as you'd like to think."

"I feel great," Cammie argued. "The man that has been practically hunting me down is locked away forever and everyone I love is here and safe."

Jonathan grinned knowingly. "Everyone?"

She glanced around and then felt a small hole in her stomach begin to appear as she realized what he was saying.

"Zach isn't here," Jonathan stated the obvious.

"I know," Cammie snapped, irritable.

"Told you, you weren't feeling so good."

"He couldn't make it. It's understandable."

"It's your birthday," Jonathan argued he looked around the bar. "Even Corey is here. And Tina," he said pointing across the bar to where Corey and Tina sat at a table talking intimately, well Tina was talking.

"He had things to do."

"More important thing then his girlfriend's birthday."

"Fiancée," Cammie barked immediately, then looked at Jonathan's shocked expression with a sheepish one.

"Whoa," Jonathan said. "Since when?"

"About a month ago," she said, her cheeks turning dark red. He glanced at her hand, not seeing a ring in place.

"Single tonight?" he asked, gesturing to her hand.

"What?" she said, looking at her hand as her eyes went large. "Oh my god. It's gone!" she screeched, her voice extremely loud, turning the people around them to stop and stare at the distressed birthday girl.

"Did you take it off?" Jonathan asked, unsure of what to do at Cammie's panicked expression.

"It's gone," Cammie repeated, her expression flushed with panic. "It's GONE!"

"Cammie," Bex's voice said, weaving through the crowd. "What's gone?"

She pointed shakily to her left hand ring finger. "My ring, it's gone."

A few gasped surrounded them as people immediately started looking on the ground and all around for the lost ring.

"Oh shit," a couple people muttered while looking. Most of the people in the club were agents or friends Cammie knew well, with the exception of a couple British strangers.

Bex's expression, however, was not panicked. Cammie glared at her. "Bex?" she asked her voice thick. "Do you know where my ring is?"

Bex shook her head shakily. "I have an idea."

And then she was gone, leaving Cammie to her panic.

"Deep breaths," Jonathan told her, trying to get her to look normal again. "We'll find it. It's here."

"It's the most beautiful ring," Cammie said. "A big diamond shape kind of like a lily on a white gold band. Jonathan I need it. It's my engagement ring," she cried, leaning against the back of the bar for support.

"It'll turn up. You probably misplaced it somewhere."

"What if someone stole it?" Cammie asked, unable to listen to reason.

"No one stole it," Jonathan said.

"I'm in a room full of spies, what if someone stole it?"

Then Bex came back, dragging Macey behind her.

"I found it," Bex said, and Cammie felt instant relief fill her.

"Where?"

"On Macey," She said trusting the other forward.

"Macey?" Cammie asked confused at Macey sheepishly returned the ring. "Why did you take it?"

Macey kind of laughed and Cammie was mad at her for finding it funny.

"You left it by the sink in the bathroom," she explained quickly, seeing Cammie's expression. "I picked it up. And you know how I've always kind of envied it?"

Cammie nodded stiffly. "Well I decided that you'd get really drunk tonight and not notice so I could wear it for a night, sorry," she said as Cammie slipped it back on her finger. She felt herself calm down at the sight.

"Fine," she said. Then she glared at Macey for a moment but then decided it wasn't worth the anger. This was her night, and she was not willing to let anything spoil it.

"It's not lost. Thank you for keeping it safe," she said graciously.

"Yeah," Macey said, slightly confused. "No problem. See you later," she said hurrying away before Cammie could spontaneously be angry again.

"You aren't mad?" Bex asked.

"Nope. I'm too happy to be mad," she said and with that Bex returned to whatever she was doing.

"Alright," Jonathan said. "Crisis averted."

"Yeah," Cammie laughed. She gazed happily at the ring on her finger.

"So what's the story?" he asked, looking at it.

Cammie smiled genuinely. "It was so romantic. Macey, Bex and I were in Paris, the city of Love. And we were in the Tuileries Gardens at the little fair there and when we went to walk back to our hotel, Zach was on the path back with Lilies and the ring on one knee," she said, almost swooning at the memory. She had swooned when she'd first seen him, kind of ruining the moment when Zach had to rush forward and catch her. "It was so romantic," she said again, her heart already fluttering at the thought of him.

"I bet," Jonathan said, seeing the blissful look on her face.

"I miss him," she said a little later. "I wish he were here."

"I know," Jonathan said. "I bet he does too."

* * *

It was true that Zach would much rather be in London with his fiancée then at his office in DC handling unwanted but necessary paperwork.

He struggled to concentrate, the air vents directly above his desk blew heat on his neck, oddly reminding him of Cammie's warm breath on the back of his neck he'd felt on countless occasions. Everything he looked at or felt he managed to find a way to relate it to Cammie, leading to his head wrapped around her ninety percent of the time.

He constantly had to remind himself to study the words on paper but he couldn't, it was much too tedious to even try and concentrate anymore.

Zach sighed, rocking back in his chair, rubbing his stubbly chin. Sighing in defeat. He couldn't begin to imagine how disappointed Cammie must be he had promised her he'd find a way to get around the papers work and strict rules of the CIA but it turned out he couldn't. His mother's death had brought him more burdens then he'd though possible. Apparently she owed a lot of money, several favors, and ac couple of assassinations and Zach had only begin to hear about it months after her death after everything had begun to settle down.

So now he was still stuck with that shit and on top of that he still had to fulfill his duty as an agent. It sucked, but someone had to do it. He kept reminding himself that in the long run it would be better for the both of them.

His eyes twitched nervously to the phone planted on his desk. He gnawed his teeth together unsure of whether to call her. He knew he should. But he wasn't sure if she was going to be angry or not. Her moods had been all out of whack lately and he knew her well enough to know he couldn't predict what she would say. His hand settled on the phone, taking a breath and picking it up.

He wasn't in the mood to fight with her. But he owed her a phone call at least, it was her twenty first birthday after all.

"Hello?" a slurred but bubbly voice answered. Zach's skin prickled, she was drunk, he'd seen her drunk before. She was a happy but also sort of reckless drunk.

"Hey Gallagher girl," Zach said, slightly relieved she was in a drunken haze and couldn't be angry with him.

"Zach!" she squealed excitedly. "Hi."

Zach laughed. "Hi. What are you doing?"

"Talking to my fiancé," she answered and Zach could almost see her grinning at her lame attempt at a joke.

"Alright, what were you doing before I called?" he asked her.

"Talking," she answered, her tone colored with false innocence.

"To whom?"

"Jonathan," Cammie answered, he heard her tone grow considerably less happy and he knew what she was thinking.

"Oh," Zach said. "And how is he?"

"Fine," Cammie snapped, and Zach knew he had brought out the irritable side in her. "At least he's here," she muttered.

"Cammie—"

"Its fine," she answered crisply. "You've got things to do."

"You know I want to be there—"

"No I don't," she argued. "It's not like you've told me or anything."

"I want to be with you," Zach said. "Right now."

This time she giggled. "Just right now?"

"All the time," Zach admitted honestly. "I want to be with you all the time."

"Good. Then come see me."

"You know I can't."

"Why not?" she whined, and Zach sensed her mood shifting once again.

"I've got to work."

"Ditch work. Come be with me."

"I can't," Zach answered his will fading.

"Yes you can," Cammie said. "You can take a day or two off, please Zach."

Her voice had turned sober with the plea and he knew that if he continued to talk with her she'd convince him to buy a plane ticket and hop on the next flight.

"Cammie," he started softly.

"It's okay Zach," Cammie said, her voice turning sad. "I know you don't love me enough to come and see me."

"You know that isn't true."

"Isn't it? I've only seen you once since Paris. And it was for like an hour. Ask anyone they'd tell you you don't love me enough."

"I love you," Zach murmured.

"Then come show me just exactly how much you love me," she said.

"Cammie," Zach whined, knowing she had him.

"Zach," she mimicked. "Just for a day or two," she said in a calm voice. "Please."

"I can't Cammie," he said, fighting his urge to go see her. "You know I can't."

"I know," she said somberly. "Bye, I love you."

"I love you too," he said, then added, "Happy birthday." But he was guessing she hadn't heard because after he'd said it all he heard was silence and a loud beep, signaling the call was over.

He sighed, shifting his hand through his hair, mumbling to himself.

* * *

Cammie stirred in her sleep around five in the morning due to a loud pounding in her head.

"Ow," She groaned, regretting the choice to drink as much as she had last night. She glanced around her surrounding, relieved to find she was in her cozy London bed in one of the rooms above the pub.

The pounding continued and Cammie realized it was coming from the door, and not her head. She groggily got up and tripped her way over to the door that someone was still knocking on.

"I'm coming," she muttered, fumbling with the lock and chain before opening the door. She opened it wide, her spy instincts currently dormant. Her eyes widened a fraction before she rubbed them to see if she was seeing correctly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, a bubbly happiness budding in her stomach at the sight of him.

"To plead for forgiveness," Zach said sheepishly, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Forgiven," Cammie mumbled, stumbling into his arms, craving his touch. His arms tightened instinctively around her, holding her tight, trying to make up for absent tie over the last month and a half.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," he whispered into her hair, and she felt her knees weaken.

"I thought you couldn't make it," she said, reluctantly pulling back.

"I couldn't make it for your birthday," he corrected. "It's not your birthday anymore. Happy belated birthday fiancée," he said, his constant smirk turning into a wide stretched grin.

"Say it again," Cammie mumbled, winding her way back into his arms.

"Happy belated birthday?" he said and Cammie could hear the smirk in his voice return.

"No, the other part."

"You mean _fiancée?"_ he asked, his voice husky.

Cammie nodded.

"_Fiancée_," he repeated. "My gorgeous, wonderful, completely out of my league fiancée."

She smiled and pecked him on the lips. "And don't you forget it."

"I love you," Zach said. Cammie grinned impishly.

"Most people do."

"I take it back," Zach said. "I'm _in love _with you."

"Oh," she said, twining her arms around his neck. "That's different. I Guess I'm kind of in love with you too," she said grinning at him.

"Only kind of?" Zach pouted.

"No," she amended. "I'm completely in love with you."

"Most people are," he smirked and she laughed.

"Lord help me if that's true," she pulled him into her room.

He just grinned in response, giggly happy to be with her again.

"So," Zach said. "How's my girl doing?"

"She's wonderful," Cammie answered, smiling. "Except she has a massive hangover from drinking too much."

"So she's not so wonderful?" Zach teased.

"No, she's still wonderful," Cammie insisted. "The director is dead, I just turned twenty one, and you're here."

"Your right, I hangover seems like a small price to pay."

She smiled. "My thoughts exactly."

That had to be the part of their relationship she loved the most: how in sync they were. A soul mate was meant to be your other half, the person that loves you good and bad, and you return that love.

It made them equals.

"So," Cammie started, a blush tinting her cheeks as she grinned sheepishly. "Where's my present?"

Zach's expression revealed nothing.

He just kept smirking.

"Who says I got you one?"

She pouted, tugging on his arms, acting completely childish. "Alright. I got you one. He pulled a packet from his pants and handed it to her, grinning as he dropped it in her hands.

"A packet of coffee beans?" she asked incredulously.

"I thought it would help with the hangover," he said, mischief written all over his face.

"You suck," Cammie mumbled, squishing the packet in her hands.

He kissed her cheek. "Of course I got you a present, a real present. That was just a gag gift."

"Oh," she said. "_Really_?"

"Of course."

"Then where is it?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

He smiled his I-know-something-you-don't-know smile.

"Back in DC," he said.

"Why didn't you bring it with you?" she asked.

"Because I can't take it on a plane," he said, revealing little.

"Zachary Goode did you get me a bong?"

"What?" he laughed. "No," he looked her as he laughed. "Why? Did you want one?"

"No. Tell me what you got," she pleaded.

"I can't. You'll have to wait till we get back to DC."

"I'm not coming back for at least another month," Cammie said, annoyed. Zach shrugged, amused.

"I guess it's your problem then."

"Zach," she whined.

"Don't whine, Gallagher Girl, it's not a good look for you."

"Please," Cammie begged. "Tell me what you got me."

"What I got _us_," Zach corrected.

"What do you mean?" Cammie asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he said getting up. "I'll give it away."

"I _want _you to give it away_," _Cammie said.

"I know," he winked. "I guess you'll just have to come back earlier then you planned."

"Zach . . ." Cammie started.

"Just hear me out Cams," he said. "I know your on Vacation or whatever but your home is in DC. _Our _home is in DC."

"Oh my god!" Cammie exclaimed. "You bought us a house!"

"What? How did you—"

"Please Zach," she said, smiling, overjoyed again. "_Our _home?"

"Well I—"

"I love you," Cammie said, moving closer to kiss him and shut him up. She pulled back. "Thank you."

"Your welcomed," he said, extremely pleased he had done good.

"I have to see it," she said.

"Why? Don't trust my taste in buying us a home?"

"No. I just have to make sure it's big enough for all the little Zach's running around," she said, already picturing it in her head.

Zach cleared his throat. "Little Zach's?" he asked. They'd never talked about children, it had _never _come up.

"Oh," Cammie flushed, embarrassed at her little outburst. "I mean—"

"Cammie. . ."

"I know we haven't talked about it before but. . .I just kind of always assumed, since we're getting married we'd have—"

"—Kids?" Zach cut in. "I know. But baby now's not the time to talk about it okay. Not when your hung over and I'm only visiting. I don't want to fight when I'm here."

"Who says we're going to fight?" Cammie asked, instantly defensive.

"Cams," Zach said, slightly exaggerated. "Have you met us?"

She giggled a little bit. "Okay you're right."

"We'll talk about it when we move in. Right?"

"Right," he confirmed.

"Goody," she said.

"Which would be when?" he asked looking at her.

"I suppose I could come back early. . ." she said.

"I like that idea."

She grinned. "Me too."

**The End. **

* * *

_**I realize that a lot of you are probably not going to be happy with this ending and were expecting more action. But to be honest I just wanted to finish this story and this is how I chose to do it; with an extremely sappy ending. **_

_**I apologize to all of those who were expecting more but I hope you still like the end all the same. Everyone got their happily ever after (everyone being Zach and Cammie) And that's exactly the way it was always going to be. :) **_

_**Hope y'all liked the story ;) **_

_**Review?  
**_


End file.
